Strength of a Celestial Mage
by Nella Malfoy
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Lucy's body undergoes different changes that causes her magic to become unstable. Join Lucy on her mission in order to control her new found strength as well as her journey to love, with some hilarious situations on the way. Yeah, idk I suck at summaries, but give it a go. Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus yo
1. Perseus, The Water Prince

Here is my attempt at a Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus story, I know I said I'd post it when my previous story, Dragons, Fairies and The Celestial Empress was over, however, I didn't have the time to write the last chapter for that story today, therefore I decided that I would post this story for you guys

Hope you enjoy it

This is the only time I'm going to say this in the story and it will carry on for the duration of this story. **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**, all I own is the plot and the things I do to these characters

* * *

Perseus, the Water Prince

A female lay on the ground, a pair of warm coffee coloured eyes staring at the night sky, aureolin hair fanning around her head, wondering when life became so complicated. Lifting one of her hands to over her face, the coffee eyes now inspected the hand, twisting and turning it in her gaze, watching as what seemed like stardust fell from it, shimmering in colours of purple, green, blue and gold before vanishing into thin air. She rested her hand back on the ground, once again her gaze returning to the sky, taking comfort in the warm glow of the stars.

Sighing, the woman sat up, with her knees against her chest as she looked at her surroundings. She was all alone, trees surrounded her on all sides but one, where instead of trees, a peaceful lake lay, undisturbed, reflecting the stars and moonlight. She turned her gaze back to the sky, taking in the sight of the stars peppering the purple and blue night sky, undisturbed by city lights. The woman closed her eyes as a soft wind blew by, brushing its wispy fingertips through her hair. She sighed once again, her eyes fluttering open.

So much had changed about her since the closing of the Eclipse Gate and she didn't know how to deal with it. Summoning the twelve Zodiacs had taking a toll on her body, yet at the same time had given her an undetermined magic power, power that she had yet to explore. Power she had yet to control safely. For the third time, she sighed to herself, once again, wondering when her life had gotten so complicated. She knew the answer to her question, it was the day she followed a pink headed stranger with fierce passion and friendly onyx eyes, the person she now called her best friend, her brother.

She didn't regret following him. No, of course she didn't. He led her to her dream and he gave her something more precious that gold or any jewels. He gave her a family. People, who accepted her, people who loved her. Sure, they had many ups and downs along the way. From a dark guild summoning a demon to mages from the future attempting to control dragons and become the next Dragon King. She had been along many adventures with them, and found true friends that would last for a life time along the way.

Lucy sighed again, getting up and stretching her body out. It was late, past midnight, and Natsu was probably wondering exactly where she was. She loved Natsu, not in a romantic way, more a brotherly way, the same as her love for Gray and Erza. They were her family, her older siblings. The family that took care of each other, the family that had been through so much together. They were the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Not because of the pure power they wielded, no, it was because of their bonds with each other. All of them refused to give up on each other, they wouldn't. They couldn't give up on each other.

Lucy lifted her hands up again, taking in the site of the stardust that fell from it before smiling softly to herself; she then picked herself up off of the ground. She was about to turn around and leave when she saw a soft blue glow coming from the middle of the lake. She frowned to herself and stepped closer, gasping when the light grew stronger. She cautiously took another step and then another, watching as the glow got brighter with each step till she was on the edge of the lake.

Something about the light was calling to her, it felt safe and familiar. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that it was for her. Lucy hesitantly stripped down to her lacy black bra and boy shorts, neatly folding her clothes and leaving it on the side, her eyes fixated on the bright light. She dipped a toe into the water and feeling its warmth, her resolve solidified and she stepped in further. Soon she was immersed into the water, her head the only thing above. She swam out to where the glow was before taking a deep breath and diving inside. She opened her eyes, surprised by the clarity of the water before she swam further and further into the depths, the bright light illuminating the lake.

Soon enough, she reached the bottom, and grabbed the item that was radiating the glow. She could feel her body screaming for oxygen so she quickly swam back to the surface, taking a deep breath once she had reached the top. She gripped the item in her hand tightly and swam back to the shore, wondering exactly what was giving off the strange glow. Once she reached the shore, she quickly sat down, ignoring the chill of the wind on her half naked body, noting that the glow had faded. She stared at the small item that was covered in mud, before reaching out to the water and cleaning it.

She stared at it in surprise, almost dropping it as a gasp escaped her. It was a key. However, it wasn't a gold or a silver key. No, this key was made out of what looked like the night sky. The key had a symbol on the top and a blue fish like tail wrapped around it. She twisted the key, and brought it closer to her face, inspecting the symbol. Once again a gasp escaped her mouth; it was the key of the Water Prince, Perseus. She snapped out of her daze and grinned to herself before she scrambled to her feet, bending down and placing part of the key into the water.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Water Prince, Perseus" Lucy chanted, a blue magic circle forming as she twisted the key into the water. She felt a drain in her magic as the key shone, a merman appearing from the light and bursting through the water, into the night sky.

Lucy took in his figure, he had long red hair that was spiked on the top and fell to his back in a low ponytail. His eyes were gold and his left ear was pierced. He was bare chested, showcasing his washboard abs. His tail started below his navel, near his hips and was red before it faded to a blue and then back to red at his tail fins. He moved back into the water and turned to her, he took in her form before smirking

"Hello there gorgeous, I am Perseus or Percy, are you my new master?" Perseus question and Lucy sighed to herself, mumbling about another playboy spirit, causing Perseus to raise his eyebrow

"I am Lucy, and while I own your key, no, I am not your new master" Lucy said, causing Perseus to frown at her

"I am your friend. Would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy continued, and smiled up at him. Her words evoked a dumbfounded expression from him, before he too grinned

"I would love to create a contract with someone as beautiful as you" Perseus said, causing Lucy to smile and nod at his compliment, completely agreeing with it.

"Great! When are you free and what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy questioned, loving the ego boost from her new spirit.

"I am free whenever you need me and I use water magic. It is wise to call me using a medium of water, however, should you become strong enough, you can also call me on land, and I do have a more human form. I pretty much look the same, but with feet" Perseus said and Lucy smiled nodding

"That's great; I look forward to working with you. You don't happen to be related to Aquarius by any chance do you?" Lucy questioned, her eyes fearful as she thought of her other mermaid spirit

"I am related to Aquarius, I am her brother. How do you know Aq- Hold on, you don't happen to be Lucy Heartfilia do you? Lucy Heartfilia, the owner of 10 of the Zodiacs and friend to the Celestial Spirit King?" Perseus asked, staring at her incredulously as Lucy nodded

"I am her" Lucy said, smiling softly at the look of disbelief on her spirit's face

"Wow, I can't believe my new master is THE Lucy Heartfilia. I knew of your strength, but I didn't know that you were strong enough to wield the Elemental Spirit Keys" Perseus said, his voice laced with amazement. Lucy stared at him in shock

"How do you know of me?" She questioned, wondering what exactly was going on

"Your strength and love for your spirits has taken the Celestial Realm by storm, many spirits want to be contracted to you. The ten Zodiac that you do own, along with your silver keys are very smug and proud about being contracted to you, they always boast about how their princess is the best Celestial Mage" Perseus said before a look of revelation dawned on his face

"While I do love my Spirits, I'm not that strong" Lucy said shyly, looking down at the ground, a blush adorning her face, causing Perseus to chuckle

"Oh, but you are. Not many would be able to hold my gate open for this long, however you can and your magic level still seems to be high. I can't wait to get back and tease Leo about how I am also contracted to his beautiful master" Perseus said, grinning as he imagined Loke's reaction. Lucy sweat dropped

"Once again, you may call me anything you like, as long as it's not master" Lucy said, as she looked back up at him, smiling at his words

"Fine, you shall be called Princess, my gorgeous Princess. I must say, Loke has spoken about your beauty rivalling that of the stars and I must say I agree, especially in that outfit" Perseus said, his eyes once again roving up and down her scantily clad body. Lucy looked at him strangely before looking down at her body. She screamed and tried to cover herself up, her hands running towards her pile of clothes as she hastily put them on

"Not a word of this to anyone, Percy" Lucy glowered as she slipped her top and skirt back on her now dry body.

"Of course my Princess, anyone except Leo" Percy said nodding, Lucy moved to disagree, her hands waving frantically, however, Perseus gasped and swam closer towards her as he grabbed her hand and stared at the stardust they emitted

"How is this possible? How long has this been happening for?" He questioned her, staring at her hands in disbelief. Lucy looked at him strangely and looked back at her hands as she remembered the stardust

"Not for long, a couple of months, since I had to summon all 12 Zodiac in order to close the Eclipse Gate. Why? Is something wrong?" Lucy questioned, staring at him intently. Perseus shook his head, letting her hands go

"Not exactly, while there isn't anything wrong now, it could be wrong in the future. You said you had to summon all 12 Zodiac in order to close the Eclipse Gate?" Perseus questioned, cocking his head to the side as Lucy nodded

"Well, when you did that, you used up a lot of magic power. Opening one Golden Gate takes a lot of magic power and opening Two Gates is quite rare too. However, you managed to open all 12 Gates and that took a toll on your body. Your magic strained and grew in order to cope with it. Most mages would had died, would have had their magic power weakened or even lost all their magic power" Perseus continued, looking over her as she gasped in horror

"However, you did not. You managed to expand your magic power. It's not unheard off, but it's extremely rare. You need to learn to train and harness this power, or it could become very dangerous. Not only to yourself, but to those around you too. No wonder you found my key and then could open my gate too. You have immense latent magic power" Perseus finished and Lucy looked at him in awe. She knew she felt different and she knew she grew stronger but she didn't she was this strong.

"What do I need to do in order to train?" Lucy questioned, staring at him with hope and determination in her eyes.

"Find someone to train you, both magically and physically. The more your magic grows the better endurance and durability you will need to contain it. Now, I must take my leave, it is quite late and I have to get back and brag to Leo. Before I leave, do you have any questions?" Perseus asked her, grinning at the thought of teasing the proud Lion Spirit

"Your key. I didn't just find it, it found me. I was here and it began to glow, it called to me. Why?" Lucy questioned, remembering her experience of obtaining the key

"Like I said, not many Celestial Mages can wield the Elemental Keys. It takes a toll on their body and magic power. My key was hidden because it waits for a mage strong enough to wield it to appear. I haven't been called for over hundreds of human years. My key felt your potential and called to you. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the keys did that too. Is that all?" Perseus answered before questioning her

"Yes, I need to get back; Natsu, Gray and Erza are probably worried about me. It is late and their probably tearing my apartment and the city apart looking for me. Thank you Percy, I look forward to working with you" Lucy said, beaming at him and Percy nodded, smiling back

"I hope to see you soon my Princess, now I need to go back and tease a certain Lion about how he needs to learn to share his Princess with a real Prince" Perseus replied, grinning before he disappeared.

Lucy smiled and added her new friend to the belt with all her keys. She started walking back through the forest towards Magnolia and her apartment, summoning Plue to walk with her. She spoke softly to the Dog Spirit, telling him of what she just learned. Fifteen minutes later, Lucy had reached the town of Magnolia. She sighed to herself and made the short way home, hoping that her apartment building was still in one piece.

Finally, she arrived at her apartment and sighed in relief, taking note that her apartment building was indeed in one piece. Lucy smiled and walked in, noticing that her team did in fact break into her apartment. Erza was on the couch, sleeping soundly while Gray and Natsu were on her bed, punching and kicking each other in their sleep, Happy resting peacefully on her pillow beside Natsu, mumbling about fish. Lucy sighed, silently thanking Wendy and Jellal for having enough manners to know not to break into her home.

Lucy sighed as she moved towards her closet, pulling out her pyjamas she quickly changed before nudging Gray to the side and crawling between them. She was just too tired to argue or wake them up. She sighed and felt Gray and Natsu stop fighting. Natsu quickly wrapped his hand around her waist, Gray doing the same as they mumbled in their sleep. Lucy smiled before drifting off to bed.

Lucy woke up to the sound of clattering pots and pans. She sighed and sat up in bed, realising that her team had already woken up and were making themselves comfortable in her home. Lucy got out of bed, grabbing some clothes as she groggily made her way to the bath. She quickly stripped and immersed herself into the warm water, infused with her strawberry, orange and cherry blossom bath gel.

She could hear Gray and Natsu fighting, while Happy cried about fish. She couldn't hear Erza and knew that she had found the strawberry cake that she kept in stock in her fridge, purely because of the amount of time her team spent at her home. Lucy sighed and got out, getting dressed in a short black skater skirt and a white crop top. She slipped on some maroon thigh high socks and her black heeled boots before she made her way out to greet her team.

"Morning Lucy, I hope you don't mind, but I helped myself to some of the cake in your fridge" Erza said and Lucy smiled at her

"Good morning Erza, it's fine. I buy it for you in the first place" Lucy said as she smiled at her best friend. Erza nodded, eyes shining with happiness as she returned to her cake.

"Hey Luce, hope you don't mind us crashing the place" Gray said as he drank his ice water. Lucy sweat dropped

"Gray, it doesn't matter if I mind or not, you do it anyway" Lucy said, yawning as she moved to grab some cereal; however she was suddenly enveloped in a large hug

"LUCE! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? I WANTED TO GO LOOK FOR YOU BUT ERZA SAID YOU NEEDED SOME TIME TO YOURSELF" Natsu yelled as he hugged her and Lucy smiled, inwardly thanking Erza for understanding. Soon Happy flew into her chest, crying about how much he missed her

"Sorry Natsu, Happy, I really just did need some time for myself. A lot has happened since the Grand Magic Games. I was supposed to head back early but certain things held me back, I apologise" Lucy replied, smiling as she pet Happy on his head before she moved to give Natsu some fire and Happy some fish, causing him to cry about how nice she was

"What kinds of things happened Lucy? You weren't hurt were you?" Erza questioned, looking over Lucy for any damage. Lucy shook her head no before smiling brightly at them

"No, in fact quite the opposite, I found a new key" Lucy replied, grinning brightly at them. They looked shocked before grinning back at her

"What key Luce?" Natsu questioned, grinning proudly at his best friend

"It's the key of the Water Prince, Perseus. He reminds me of Loke, he's quite the pervert too and has the same power, if not slightly more powerful than Loke" Lucy beamed at them and told them all about her contracting the spirit as they stared in awe as

"Yes, I can feel it. Your power has grown a lot and I would offer my services to train you, but I know nothing about Celestial Magic. I could train you physically, but even that would be hard as you'd need hand to hand combat and I only use weapons" Erza said disappointedly, wishing that she could train her best friend and sister

"It's okay Erza, I'll just speak to Master Makarov about it today, I'm sure he'll have some options" Lucy said, reassuring her friend

"I'm in the same boat about the magic, but I could do hand to hand combat training with you" Gray said, offering his own services

"Gray, as much as I love you, I love my life more. I know that somewhere in training you will strip and then Juvia will see us alone and then she'll drown me along with Aquarius. Those two get along quite well plotting my demise" Lucy said, sweat dropping and Gray nodded, also fearing for his little sister's life

"I COULD TRAIN YOU LUCE! YEAH! I'M FIRED UP" Natsu yelled, pumping a flaming fist in the air, earning him a prompt Lucy Kick, sending him into the wall

"No thanks, knowing you, I'll probably end up charred. Its fine, I'll speak to Master Makarov" Lucy said, smiling at her friends who nodded at her. Finally, after finishing their breakfast, they got up and left for the guild. They quickly arrived, kicking open the doors and were greeted by everyone smiling at them cheerfully. Lucy smiled and waved back at them before moving to Mira.

She watched as Natsu and Gray began brawling while Erza moved towards Jellal, who had been pardoned for all his crimes due to his help disbanding the dark guilds as well as helping during the Grand Magic Games. Lucy was happy because she knew that Erza was happier than she had ever been. After all, Jellal had no idea about his actions, he was possessed. He was quickly accepted into Fairy Tail, everyone rejoicing over how they had four dragon slayers and a former wizard saint within their ranks. Lucy also knew that Erza's happiness had factored into Jellal's acceptance.

"Good morning Mira! Can I get a strawberry milkshake please?" Lucy questioned and Mira nodded before creating her milkshake

"Of course you can, here you go. Also, Master told me to send you to his office. He needs to talk to you about something important" Mira said and Lucy nodded, picking up her smoothie as she made her way to Master's office.

'This is quite convenient. After all, I need to talk to him about training and about everything that has happened' Lucy thought to herself before knocking on the door. She heard a rough enter and walked in, almost laughing at the sight of her Master crying over all the paperwork. He looked up and smiled, throwing the paper work off of his desk and beckoning her to take a seat.

"Master, Mira said you wanted to talk to me about something? It was quite convenient because I need to talk to you too" Lucy said, smiling at him as she took a seat

"Oh? Then you go first my dear" Master said kindly and Lucy nodded

"Master, after I summoned the 12 Zodiacs to close the Eclipse Gate, something happened. You see, normally, Celestial Mages can summon, at most, two Golden Gates at once and that in itself is very rare. So summoning all twelve is highly rare and it should have killed both me and Yukino. However, it didn't. It left Yukino greatly weakened and it should have happened to me too, however, my power expanded and grew" Lucy started and looked over at Master who smiled reassuringly, motioning for her to carry on

"When my power grew, it became unstable. For now, it should be fine, but I need some help and time to train both magically and physically so that I am not a danger to anyone in the guild. I was hoping you'd know of someone who could do so. Magically, I should be fine with Capricorn, but it will be a strain holding open his gate as well as training magically" Lucy finished and looked at her beaming Master, wondering what was going through his mind

"This is simply perfect and should fit in well with what I need you for. I do know of people who can train you both physically and magically. In fact, I know two people. Lucy, you will be going away on a month long mission with these two mages. It's a fairly easy mission and should only take a few days, however, I extended it to a month long one, so you can use the extra time to train" Master said and Lucy nodded, relieved that Master knew people who could help her before she frowned

"Master, do I know these two mages?" Lucy questioned, wondering who she was going to be spending a month with

"Yes of course. Let me call them in" Master said before turning to a communication lacrima, calling the two mages in. Lucy couldn't see who he was talking to and soon he turned the lacrima off, smiling and looking at her. She waited eagerly and as soon as she heard knocks on the door, she turned around, ready to greet whoever walked in. However, when she saw the two mages she was shocked. One she wasn't so much shocked about, however the second one was a completely different story.

There, standing in the doorway was both Laxus and Mystogan.

* * *

How is Lucy going to react omg? Well I know, but wouldn't you like to know?

Reviews are welcome yo


	2. Jellal, the King of Edolas

Here you go, chapter two for all you fabulous people who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. This is for you brilliant people, hope you enjoy it yo

* * *

Jellal, King of Edolas

Lucy stared at the two men in surprise, wondering exactly what was going on. Her mouth dropped to the floor, gaping as she gawked at Mystogan. She stared at the amused faces of both Laxus and Mystogan before turning around and looking at her chuckling Master. She quickly closed her mouth and blushed. She looked between the two males and her Master, mouth opening and closing as if she was going to say something.

"But... You... How...? What? Edolas...? What the hell?" Lucy finally stuttered, unable to form words as she looked at the man she knew had disappeared back to Edolas more than 7 years ago

"Mystogan, Laxus, please take a seat. I have yet to inform Lucy of the situation. I thought to explain it to her once you arrived" Master said and both males nodded, taking a seat on either side of the puzzled blonde who was still stuttering and trying to form sentences as she looked at the two boys.

"Calm down Blondie" Laxus whispered and Lucy blushed harder as she shut up, her head snapping to the Master, waiting for his explanation

"You see Lucy, when you closed the Eclipse Gate, you sent everyone back to where they belong. The dragons back to the Dragon Realm, Future Rogue and Lucy to the future. However, at the same time, the Eclipse Gate travelled to Edolas, from where I assume you returned Mystogan back to Earthland. I'm not sure how or why, because he does in fact belong in Edolas, but I'm sure he can explain" Master said, turning his attention towards Mystogan who nodded and began explaining

"I have lived in Earthland for a long time; I spent seven years here, the most of my childhood. I grew up on Earthland and found people who didn't expect me to be Jellal, Prince of Edolas. And when I returned and after you left, I was crowned king. However, while I knew I was King of Edolas, I also knew that I was Mystogan of Fairy Tail. A year ago, I gave up the throne. I had no intention of inheriting it in the first place, my original plan was to return to Earthland, however, Natsu changed that and made himself the enemy and so I stayed, because my people needed me" Mystogan said, glancing at Lucy from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to Master

"The Royal Family of Edolas soon fell after I gave up the throne and now a democracy has taken place, with Erza Knightwalker as the President. I travelled through Edolas for a year after I resigned as King, wishing that I had not driven out magic, wishing that I could return to Earthland, where my heart lies. This is most likely why, a few months ago, when you closed the Eclipse Gate, I was returned back here, because I knew that I belonged here in Earthland not in Edolas. I must thank you for that, Lucy of Fairy Tail, for if you hadn't returned me here, I don't know how I would have coped with missing Earthland Fairy Tail" Mystogan finished, turning towards Lucy who smiled shyly at him

"I see, well, we already have a Jellal here, so I hope you will rejoin Fairy Tail, not as Jellal, former King of Edolas but instead as Mystogan of Fairy Tail" Master said, grinning at Mystogan who nodded, his eyes shining with happiness

"I would love to rejoin Fairy Tail Master Makarov" Mystogan said, smiling at the Master

"Great! Where would you like your guild stamp and what colour?" Master said and Lucy looked at him strangely, speaking up for the first time since he began his story

"Wait, if you've been here for months, why are you only just getting your Fairy Tail stamp again?" Lucy questioned, looking at Mystogan quizzically

"Because I did not return to Fairy Tail till just a week ago" Mystogan stated, turning back to Lucy who raised an eyebrow at him

"Why not?" Lucy questioned again and Laxus just sighed, shaking his head at the many questions

"Because of Earthland Jellal, he is also part of Fairy Tail now is he not? While I know whoever went to Edolas knows I am his counterpart, the rest of the guild doesn't know about it, and neither does he. I do not know how well he'll take it. The only reason I returned is because Laxus spotted me while he was on a mission and dragged me back here" Mystogan said, glaring slightly at Laxus who shrugged in response, just as Master was going to open his mouth, Lucy replied instead

"Well that was a stupid reason for not returning" Lucy mumbled, causing Mystogan to stare at her in shock and confusion

"Because you're not Jellal, you're Mystogan. Fairy Tail knows about you and you were one of the most powerful wizards, rivalling Laxus himself. Fairy Tail would accept you back and Jellal wouldn't take it too bad. To be honest, I think Fairy Tail would celebrate for weeks knowing that you've returned. Partying over how one of their strongest has returned" Lucy said, frowning slightly as she thought of the endless partying

"Well said my child. Now, Mystogan, your stamp? Same place and colour as last time?" Master Makarov questioned and Mystogan nodded, before getting up and removing his cloak as well as his top, causing Lucy to squeak and blush as she tried to look anywhere but at his muscles abs. However, her eyes kept darting back towards his muscular body, almost drooling at the sight

I did mention that she tried, just not very hard.

Laxus soon noticed Lucy staring at Mystogan's body, squirming in her seat slightly, thighs brushing against each other, as a blush adorned her cheeks. He watched in amusement as she unconsciously licked her lips when Master pressed the stamp on his left pectoral, groaning slightly as the navy blue tattoo appeared on it. Once Master was finished, Laxus let out a booming laugh, causing Lucy to break out of her stupor and stare at him, along with Mystogan and the Master

"Wow Blondie, I didn't know all it took to get you hot and bothered was to strip and show you some muscles. If you enjoy Mystogan's body so much, I'm sure you'll enjoy mine too" Laxus said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Lucy's blush deepened.

Mystogan looked over at her, shock written all over his face. Lucy made the mistake of once again, turning her gaze towards Mystogan, her blush darkening as her eyes roamed over him again, biting her lip and letting out a soft moan. Mystogan's eyes widened, before a smirk appeared on his face, causing him to chuckle. Lucy lifted her eyes towards Mystogan, groaning as she was caught once again. She quickly stood up and turned towards Laxus

"SHUT UP LAXUS, YOU BAKA" Lucy screamed, as she lifted her leg, forgetting she was wearing a skirt and giving Laxus a swift Lucy Kick to the head, sending him flying back into the closed door. Mystogan stared in shock, wondering how powerful Lucy was to have been able to kick Laxus across the office, while Master looked on amused at the situation

"Damn it Blondie, you have one powerful kick. However, it was worth seeing those lovely red lace panties of yours, didn't know you wore such sexy underwear" Laxus said, grinning lecherously at her, causing Lucy to blush harder. Hearing Laxus' words, Mystogan also began imagining Lucy's panties, especially how she _looked_ in them, before he was brought out of his thoughts by a scream

"STOP THINKING ABOUT MY PANTIES YOU LIGHTNING PERVERT" screamed out Lucy as she stomped back towards her seat, huffing as she sat down, crossing her arms across her chest angrily

"Yes, well let's get down to business. Laxus, please refrain from angering Lucy anymore. I have heard stories that when she is angered, she is worse than Demon Mira and Titania Erza put together and I very much like my office, so I do not want it destroyed" Master said, smiling at them, causing Lucy to wonder where he heard those stories while Mystogan once again looked shocked at the seemingly innocent girls as Laxus grumbled and took his seat once again

"I'm not that scary" Lucy grumbled to herself and the Master chuckled

"Oh, I assure you that you are, I overheard Natsu and Gray talking about how they'd rather deal with an angry Erza than an angry Lucy. Even Erza and Mira fear your anger, they told me themselves. They said they'd rather take on Zeref than you when you're angry" Master said and Lucy started grumbling again, completely unaware of the shocked looks Mystogan was sending her

"Now, Lucy, along with Team Natsu, you will also be part of this team. You will go on missions with them, most likely S Class as they are both S Class Mages. You will train with them so that you can control your new powers. Would you like to come up with a team name so I can document it?" Master questioned, looking at the three mages as he began taking out some paperwork

"Wait, I need to be on a team with them? Why me? I may have some new powers, but I'm nowhere near their level" Lucy questioned, dumbfounded as she looked at the two mages on either side of her

"I feel as if you doubt yourself, while you're not on their level, with the proper training you could be on Mira or Erza's level, even join the ranks of S Class yourself, joining Mira and Erza as the guild's strongest females. Your magic is extremely rare and so I'm not surprised that many people see it as weak, after all not much is known about it, but I think that if you were led in the right direction, you could surprise everyone with your true power" Master said, smiling kindly at her causing Lucy to blush

"Also, I chose you, because out of everyone in the guild, you are the sanest and the most compassionate. If anyone can keep Laxus in line, it is you and if anyone can introduce Mystogan and make him feel welcome, it would, again, be you. I trust you to do this Lucy, you're the only one. Also, I feel as though your magic should work well with each other. Now, you team name?" Master finished, looking at them. Lucy smiled, proud that her Master thought so highly of her. She turned to the two mages beside her

"Any ideas for a team name? We could always just be Team Lucy" Lucy said, her ego showing as she imagined naming the team after her

"No thanks Blondie, how about Thunder God Tribe II?" Laxus stated, grinning at her. Lucy looked enraged

"No thanks, after all, Orga is the real Thunder God" Lucy stated, snickering at the furious expression on Laxus' face

"That man is nothing but a wannabe Lightning Dragon, he couldn't even beat Jura, where as I could" Laxus muttered, scowling at Lucy from his seat

"How about Celestial Thunderstorm? It takes in account all of our magic" Mystogan suggesting, staring at the two blondes who were glaring at each other, sparks flying between them

"I understand that it takes into account both mine and Laxus' magic, but how does it show your magic?" Lucy questioned, turning her gaze back to Mystogan

"I use my staffs for magic considering I come from Edolas. The staffs allow me to use layered magic circle spells that are infused with the different elements, lightning is one of them" Mystogan informed them and Lucy nodded, interested in Mystogan's magic. She turned back to the Master, smiling at him

"We're Team Celestial Thunderstorm. What's our first mission?" Lucy questioned him as Master began the paperwork of forming the new team

"Your first mission is to retrieve a magical artefact that a duke lost in the forest around Acalypha and then deliver it to Akane Resort, where he will be. It's an S Class, but fairly easy, so the pay is good for a small amount of work. You will take a month; I want you boys to train her so that her magic isn't going to be a danger to anyone. Now off you go, you need to leave tomorrow. Lucy, the boys don't know about your new magic, so inform them of this. Also, talk to your team about the new developments" Master said as he continued his paperwork and Lucy nodded, turning around to the two boys

"What new magic Blondie?" Laxus questioned, his voice intrigued about what his grandfather was talking about. Lucy told her story, of how the summoning all 12 Zodiacs should have killed her and how it expanded her magic. At the end, both males looked interested and impressed

"I didn't know you had it in you, Blondie. I'll train you physically, Mystogan can train you magically as he seems to know about Celestial Magic" Laxus said and Lucy nodded, smiling brightly at the two males

"It will be a pleasure working with you Lucy. I have already met your Clock Spirit; I cannot wait to meet your other ones too" Mystogan said, smiling at Lucy who blushed before grinning back and turning around to leave, the two males following her

"Oh wait, before you go, Mystogan, I'd like to introduce you back to the guild. I feel as though you should tell them who you are and your circumstances. Also, you no longer need to put everyone to sleep when you come and go" Master said, as he got up to follow them out. Mystogan looked at the short but powerful Master, nodding hesitantly.

The newly formed team and Master walked out of the office, standing on the edge of the second floor, looking down at everyone before Master cleared his throat, causing everyone to quieten and stare at them, confused as to why Lucy was next to Laxus and someone they hadn't met, apart from the people who knew Mystogan, aka Team Natsu, who stared at Mystogan in shock.

"Listen up you brats. This is the real Mystogan who many of you know as one of the strongest in our guild. Many of you also know about Edolas, where we have counterparts and where Lisanna returned from. Mystogan is the counterpart of Jellal. However, he will be known as Mystogan of Fairy Tail. He will no longer be hiding himself from you as he doesn't need to worry about people seeing him as Jellal. Also, this is our newest formed team; team Celestial Thunderstorm, consisting of Lucy, Laxus and Mystogan. Now, let's party" Master finished and everyone broke out of their shock, partying as their guild became stronger. Lucy shifted nervously and moved down to Team Natsu, who along with Jellal and Wendy, were still shocked. Wendy stared at Jellal, tears in her eyes as she remembered her brother figure.

"Guys, I know this is a lot to take in, so would you all like to come over to my apartment so I can explain the situation?" Lucy questioned nervously, fearing her team's reaction. They all nodded dumbfounded, and follower her out to her apartment. Once they arrived, everyone took their seats, Team Natsu on the couch along with Jellal and Lucy, Laxus and Mystogan taking the armchairs

"As you all know, with the exception of Jellal and Wendy, due to me summoning the 12 Zodiacs, my power has expanded and it will soon be a danger to anyone and everyone, including me. Because of this, Laxus and Mystogan are going to train me. Master has made us form a team. Now, I know you're all wondering as to how Mystogan is here on Earthland, well it's because of me" Lucy started, and she began to explain the story, from the night she met Perseus to her meeting with Master. One she had filled them all in, they looked shocked

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions?" Lucy questioned at the end of her explanation and Natsu spoke up first

"Lucy, are you leaving Team Natsu?" Natsu asked, his voice quiet, laced with sadness and fear, causing Lucy's eyes to widen as Happy cried. She quickly shot up and knelt in front of her best friend, bringing his face into her chest as she hugged both him and Happy

"LUSHY! I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU FAT AND EATING ALL YOUR FOOD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD" Happy cried, hugging the side of her breast as Lucy pet him on his head

"Of course I'm not leaving. I could never leave you or Erza, Gray, Wendy or even Jellal. You're my family and I love you. I just have two teams now. I will go on missions with both Team Natsu and Team Celestial Thunderstorm" Lucy said, comforting Natsu as his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. For some reason, Mystogan and Laxus felt a pang in their chest, blood boiling as they watched Natsu hug Lucy with his face in between her freakishly large breasts.

"Promise me you won't leave Lucy. I watched you die once; I don't want to watch you leave me again. I can't take it. You're my best friend Luce" Natsu muttered and Lucy's grip tightened on him as Happy snuggled into her.

Laxus and Mystogan's eyes shot wide open, wondering what Natsu meant about watching Lucy die. Their eyes turned to her team. Wendy was openly bawling and sniffling, Carla trying to comfort her, sadness in her eyes as they both remembered watching Future Lucy die. Gray and Erza's eyes were wide, tears shining in them, tears they refused to spill as they remembered Natsu's broken voice when he recalled Future Lucy's death.

Laxus and Mystogan were more so shocked as the sad expression on Jellal's face, who had been there when Erza tossed and turned at night, dreams plagued with the death of her sister, even though she had not witnessed it herself, just hearing about it seemed to take a toll on the usually powerful Titania.

"I promise not to leave you Natsu. I promise not to leave any of you. We'll still go on missions. We're still a team. We'll always be a team. No one will ever take me away from you. I promise" Lucy mumbled towards them, and quickly the rest of the team shot up, wrapping Lucy in a group hug.

Mystogan and Laxus sat uncomfortable, watching the scene in front of them. A scene that seemed entirely too private for them to witness, after all, while they were guild mates and nakama, the team in front of them were indeed a family. Finally, the team broke away, taking their respective seats once Lucy had assured them that she wasn't leaving.

Suddenly, Team Natsu turned their eyes towards Mystogan and Laxus, glaring at them. Laxus and Mystogan both gulped, fearing the look in their guild mates' eyes. Erza was the first one to speak

"I'm glad you're back Mystogan and I agree with Master, the best person to welcome you back is Lucy and while I don't agree with the new team, I'll respect it because Lucy isn't leaving ours. However, let me warn you of something. Lucy is precious to this guild. She is precious to Team Natsu and she is precious to me. She's like the little sister I never had and she's my best friend. While she is strong, she tends to doubt herself often and that puts her in danger during battle. So you better watch over her on your missions because I swear by my honour as a knight right here in front of everyone. If Lucy ever comes back injured or her life has been put into danger because you two didn't try hard enough to protect her, I will seek vengeance" Erza stated firmly, glaring at the two men in front of her. Before they could retort, Gray stood up next to Erza, staring coldly at them

"The same goes for me. Lucy is the warmest, most kindest and forgiving girl in all of Fiore and she is not only important to Erza or the guild. She's important to me. She's my little sister. If I ever find out that her life has been threatened because of your careless mistakes, I will hurt you. It won't matter that you two are some of the strongest the guild has to offer, I will find you and I will beat you till you're within an inch of your life" Gray said coldly, his voice laced with threat

"I may have not known Lucy for long and I may have only recently joined Team Natsu, but in that short time since the Grand Magic Games, she has become like a little sister to me too. I won't need to worry about you two being some of the strongest the guild has to offer, I used to be a Wizard Saint and I will show you exactly what that title means if I ever find out she was hurt because of your negligence. She means a lot to everyone, she forgives everyone and she's a light that guides people through darkness. She's special. So you better watch over her and you better take care of her" Jellal spoke, his voice full of threat as he too took his place standing beside Erza, glaring at the two males

"I don't need to threaten you Laxus, Mystogan because it won't be a threat. It's a mere fact that I will not spare you if she's hurt. I have watched Lucy be captured, tortured and I have even watched her die. I promised I wouldn't let anyone take Lucy's future away from her and that promise stands, even if it means hurting my own nakama to save her. I would do it because that's how much she means to me. She's my best friend and she's my little sister. I won't let anyone take her from me, away from us. Never again" Natsu muttered, staring at them, a blank but serious look on his usually goofy face.

Both boys couldn't move, knowing full well that Lucy's team mates would make good on their threats. They looked over at their new blonde team mate, who was smiling softly at her friends while they stood protectively over her. They could tell that she meant a lot to this team and they knew that they would have to protect her no matter what if they wanted to stay alive. However, the most shocking words came from the small female bluenette.

"Mystogan, Laxus, I know you two are powerful and more than capable of taking care of Lucy so I know you will take care of her, because you both care about your guild mates. Laxus, you avenged both me and Lucy at the Grand Magic Games against Raven Tail and Mystogan, you took care of me when I was lost and you are like my older brother, but Lucy is also my older sister and if she is hurt because of either of you, I will never forgive you" Wendy mumbled, causing both of the older males to stare at her incredulously before they chuckled to themselves.

"We promise to take care of Blondie, after all, if I don't, Gramps will probably kill me himself" Laxus said and Mystogan nodded to his side

"We won't let anything happen to Lucy; we'll keep her safe at all times. If that is all, we need to get going. Lucy is leaving with us on a month long mission to train her powers so that she doesn't become a danger to anyone. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning" Mystogan said and with that he nodded towards Lucy before turning and leaving, Laxus hot on his heels.

The rest of Team Natsu turned towards Lucy, smiling sadly at her. Lucy smiled back at them before getting up and moving to her kitchen, taking out some fish for Happy, strawberries for Carla, cake for Erza, fire for Natsu, ice for Gray, sweets for Jellal (who knew that the blue haired male would have a sweet tooth just like his girlfriend) and finally some ice cream for Wendy. She quickly entered her living room again and saw her team lounging around dejectedly

"Guys, I know I have to leave tomorrow, but we can spend the night together. You can also go on a month long mission so that when I come back, you will also be back. I promise that after I come back we can all go on a mission together" Lucy said trying to cheer them up and she did just that, they all got up and took their respective treats, enjoying their night with Lucy.

The team stayed up late, talking about anything and everything, from past missions to random stories they remembered about each other. Finally, late into the night, they all fell asleep on the floor, wrapped around each other, taking comfort in each other's warmth, comfort they knew they'd be separated from for an entire month.

* * *

So nothing much happened in this chapter apart from some explanations and some shit but you know, it was needed. Plus, over protective Team Natsu is just too good not to put into a story.

Also I'd like you to know, that in this story, Earthland Jellal will be known as Jellal and Edo Jellal will be Mystogan. Also, in this story, Meredy and Jellal are part of Fairy Tail because they've both been pardoned for their crimes because of their help in the GMG.

Also, Jellal is a part of Team Natsu but not a full full member, he's like Wendy, he goes on missions with Team Natsu and is an honorary member but he also works with Meredy, so essentially he has two teams

Reviews are welcome yo


	3. Cetus, the Northern Sea Monster

So here you go, chapter three for all you amazing people, thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, honestly it makes my day. I always read and re-read your reviews because they just make me so damn happy

Seriously, some of your reviews put a smile on my face and give me butterfiles it's so cute

* * *

Cetus, the Northern Sea Monster

Lucy woke up the next morning still wrapped around her team. She smiled sadly at them before untangling herself from their grasp. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before she wrapped a towel around her. She swiftly changed into a blue tube top and a beige skater skirt with cream thigh socks and black heeled ankle boots. She moved into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for her team, knowing that they'd wake up soon enough. Finally, once she was done, she covered it up and placed it in the oven lacrima, to keep it warm for them when they wake up.

She walked over to cupboard and packed her clothes, throwing in many crop and tube tops, skirts, bikinis, shoes and her work out clothing. Finally, she packed her underwear before summoning Virgo to hold her items in the Celestial World. She turned back to her team, watching as Wendy curled up with Carla and Happy, while Natsu and Gray fought in their sleep, causing Erza to unconsciously stop them while snuggling next to Jellal. She smiled sadly, knowing that she'd miss her team the most. She quickly left a note for them, informing them of breakfast before her leaving for her mission.

She left her apartment, locking it, knowing full well that Erza had a key to let herself, Jellal and Wendy out as Natsu and Gray would leave through the window and fireplace. She sighed as she summoned Plue, making her way towards Magnolia Train Station. Finally, when she got there, she noticed that Mystogan and Laxus were already waiting for her. She quickly ran towards them, and greeted them

"Good morning, Laxus, Mystogan" Lucy said cheerfully, smiling at them as Mystogan smiled back, not that she could see with his bandana covering his face.

"Someone's a morning person" Laxus mumbled grumpily causing Lucy to giggle at him as their train arrived

"So where are we going to stay in Acalypha? We need to find the artefact and then return it to Akane Resort. Also where will we be training?" Lucy questioned, looking at them inquisitively. Mystogan smiled at her, handing her a ticket and they boarded the train, taking a large compartment for themselves. Laxus took a bench for himself, while Lucy sat next to Mystogan

"We'll be camping in Acalypha since it won't take long to locate the artefact as apparently, it's quite big and obvious. We will be staying in Akane for a month and you will train on the beach there" Mystogan said quietly, and Laxus nodded while Lucy squealed

"I can't wait to get there. The last time we went, we were captured and taken away. Hopefully, this time I can at least enjoy some of the activities there" Lucy said happily, causing Laxus to raise an eyebrow at her

"We're training you Blondie, you won't have much time to enjoy" Laxus said and Lucy glared at him

"We'll train in the mornings sure, but after that, we are having fun, I will not compromise this Laxus. What's the reward for the mission" Lucy growled at him, causing Laxus to shrug and close his eyes.

"It's an S Class Mission but the reward is peculiar, it says nine million jewel plus an unidentified key artefact. I don't know" Mystogan stated and Lucy nodded, wondering what the artefact was. Suddenly, the train jerked and Laxus turned green, falling to the seat as if in pain

"Laxus do you have motion sickness?" Lucy questioned, looking at him sympathetically

"No" Laxus muttered, however he turned greener, clutching his stomach as he tried not to throw up. Lucy giggled and pulled him so that she was sitting between him and Mystogan

"What are you doing Blondie" Laxus questioned, opening one eye to look up at her as she tried to lay his head down in her lap

"Whenever Natsu gets motion sickness, he lays down in my lap because he says it helps, I thought that maybe it would help you too" Lucy said and Laxus shrugged, laying his head in her lap as she played with his hair.

He felt his motion sickness fading and opened his eyes to look up at her, only to find her breasts in front of his face. He smirked to himself, loving the way they bounced every time the train jerked. Lucy continued playing with his hair, unconsciously humming to herself. Soon, Lucy drifted off to sleep, her head resting against Mystogan's shoulder as her hand stayed tangled in Laxus' hair.

Mystogan stared at the blonde haired girl resting on him. He took in her features, her porcelain skin that had a silken sheen to it and her long dark blonde eyelashes that kissed her skin. He took in her soft pink blush that adorned her cheeks as her luscious pink lips parted slightly.

Suddenly, the train jerked and Laxus groaned as her breasts bounced again, causing his member to twitch slightly. Lucy shifted due to the jerk, almost sending her off the seat, causing Mystogan to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her secure to the seat.

Lucy moaned and snuggled closer into Mystogan's side, causing him to blush and hold her tighter to him, while Lucy's hand moved to grip Laxus' shirt. The boys stared at her incredulously before smiling, Laxus carried on staring at her breasts while Mystogan stared out the window, awaiting their stop

Finally, they arrived at their station and Mystogan regretfully woke Lucy up from her sleep. She moved from his side, stretching before looking at him sheepishly. Mystogan noticed the warmth leaving his side and couldn't help but feel disappointed. Laxus got up and moved to collect their stuff from the overhead compartment, throwing Mystogan's bag at him

"Sorry for falling asleep on you Mystogan" Lucy apologised and Mystogan smiled at her

"It's alright, I didn't mind" He replied kindly and Lucy smiled before standing up, however, as soon as she did, she almost fell to the floor, causing Mystogan to wrap his arm around her. She looked at them awkwardly, blushing

"What's wrong Blondie?" Laxus questioned, his eyes narrowing at Mystogan's arm that was currently wrapped around her

"I can't feel my legs" Lucy muttered and Laxus chuckled before turning around

"Hop on my back Blondie, I'll carry you to where we need to go" Laxus said and Lucy nodded, blushing slightly

"Mystogan, can you carry me to Laxus' back please" Lucy mumbled, and Mystogan nodded, picking her up by the waist before securing her around Laxus, her legs wrapping around his waist, while his hands wrapped around her knees, her arms around his neck. Mystogan moved to pick Laxus' bag up, however Lucy stopped him

"No it's okay, hold on. Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy called, summoning Virgo to her side

"Hello Princess, punishment time?" Virgo asked, bowing over, causing Mystogan and Laxus to look at her shocked, wondering how Lucy treated her spirits, from what they heard, she treated them well, so why was her spirit wondering about punishment?

"No Virgo, would you mind storing Mystogan and Laxus' bags in the Celestial Realm please" Lucy asked politely and Virgo nodded, taking both bags and vanishing

"Blondie, I thought you treated your spirits nicely? Everyone talks about how you're the kindest Celestial Mage?" Laxus questioned, looking at her over his shoulder

"I do treat them kindly, why?" Lucy questioned as they began the walk to the forest where the magic artefact was located

"Well, if you treat them nicely, why did your Maid Spirit ask for punishment? I didn't think you'd be the kind to punish anyone" Mystogan replied and Laxus nodded, causing Lucy to sweat drop

"Her name is Virgo and I don't punish her, she just asks for punishment every time she appears" Lucy explained, causing Laxus to grin

"Wow Blondie, if you ever need to punish her, I'll gladly take her over my knee" Laxus said, causing Lucy to blush before hitting his on his back, making him wince

"Don't you dare think of Virgo as some sort of tart that you can punish Laxus. I won't tolerate it" Lucy said angrily and Laxus nodded, knowing that Lucy loved her spirits

"Are all your spirits like that Lucy?" Mystogan question, curious about Lucy's spirits, Lucy shook her head. The trio made their way to the town, making light conversation between them, as strangers watched them oddly

"Not all, but they all have odd personalities yes. Aquarius, my Mermaid Spirit has a very angry personality and she's one of my strongest spirits. Capricorn, my Goat Spirit has a very serious one and he constantly wants me to train, so he should be happy. Cancer, my Crab Spirit has a laid back attitude while Aries, my Ram Spirit is shy and always apologises, even when she's done nothing wrong." Lucy started and Mystogan nodded, enthralled as he learned about her spirits

"Sagittarius, my Archer Spirit is like a soldier, serious but he can be funny too. Gemini, my Twin Spirits, have a playful personality and they're like children. Scorpio is funny too and he's dating Aquarius, only when he's out is Aquarius ever approachable. Finally, I have Loke, my Lion Spirit, Taurus, my Bull Spirit and Perseus, my Water Prince spirit, they're all perverts but they're strong" Lucy finished, giggling as she remembered her three perverts.

"What do you mean perverts?" Mystogan questioned, arching an eyebrow and Lucy just sighed, resting her cheek against Laxus' muscled back

"Oh you'll see, I'll most likely call Taurus somewhere in our missions and you may meet Loke sooner than you anticipate, he has a tendency to pop up whenever and wherever he wants" Lucy said, sweat dropping as she remembered Loke popping up in her bath once.

"Is that normal?" Mystogan questioned as Lucy absentmindedly moved on top of Laxus' back, grinding against him as she tried to get more comfortable. Laxus stiffened as he felt her breasts press against his back, almost letting out a groan, fortunately, she stopped moving, finding a comfortable spot

"Loke does it often yes, he spent three years in Earthland, he's really strong so he forces his gate to open whenever he wants, the others not so much, although Virgo pops in every now and then" Lucy muttered, snuggling into Laxus, taking comfort in the heat of his back.

"We're here Blondie, you can get off now" Laxus muttered, secretly not wanting her to get off him. However, Lucy nodded, sliding off of him before looking around. They were in the middle of the forest and it was almost evening, the train ride and walk taking longer than expected. She turned around to them, smiling

"Alright, so we're going to set up tent over here?" Lucy questioned and when they nodded she summoned both Virgo and Aries

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned, bowing

"I'm sorry Princess" Aries said as she too bowed. Lucy smiled at both of them

"Virgo would you help set up camp? Aries, once it's done can you place some of your wool and make the ground comfy?" Lucy asked politely and they both nodded, getting to work. Virgo pitched up one large tent and a camp fire while Aries made everything comfortable. Lucy smiled and dismissed them before turning to the males

"Can either of you cook or...?" Lucy asked, trailing off and Mystogan and Laxus both nodded before both of them turned and left. Lucy looked at their retreating backs, wondering what they were doing. She waited for half an hour as she summoned Plue to keep her company, wondering if they had left her. Ten minutes later both of them returned, Laxus carrying fish and Mystogan some fire wood

"I thought you guys left me by myself" Lucy muttered and they chuckled

"Even if we wanted too, we wouldn't. Especially after being threatened by your team" Laxus stated, shuddering as he remembered the threats he received

"Hmmm... Yeah, they probably would kill you if they found out you left me in a forest all by myself" Lucy mused to herself, throwing the words as if they were nothing, causing both males to shiver as fear coursed through them once again

"Yeah, we just went to go get something to cook and something to cook with" Mystogan carried on, pointing to the fish and wood. Lucy nodded and got up, moving to her bag before grabbing some pyjamas

"I'm going to go see if there's a place to bathe, you guys cook, we can look for the artefact tomorrow" Lucy said, the boys nodded and she walked away. Fifteen minutes later she found a lake and quickly got in.

'Mystogan and Laxus don't seem so bad, well at least Mystogan is sociable. Laxus pretty much grunts and scowls or teases me, oh well, I know he's only joking' Lucy thought to herself, giggling as she remembered the arguments between Laxus and her

'They're also drop dead gorgeous. Ugh, just thinking of Mystogan is getting me hot and they both have tattoos oh Mavis' Lucy thought to herself, unconscious rubbing her thighs together. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she thought tattoos were absolutely hot.

Lucy was so involved in her thoughts she failed to see the blue flash of light next to her, signalling the arrival of her new spirit. Perseus stared at Lucy's body, her breasts floating in the water as he swam closer to her. He grinned as he stuck his hands out, moving to grab her breasts, he gave them a firm squeeze causing Lucy to snap out of her thoughts and let out a startled scream.

Laxus and Mystogan snapped their heads towards the scream, realising it was Lucy they shot up and ran towards her. When they arrived, their blood boiled as they noticed a naked Lucy staring at a man in shock, a man who was grabbing her breasts while grinning at her. Laxus and Mystogan quickly tore of their clothes, leaving them in their boxers before moving towards the male.

Mystogan wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her flush against his naked chest while Laxus pushed the man away, standing between Perseus and Lucy. Lucy finally realised what was going on and struggled in Mystogan's grip. She watched wide eyed as Laxus' magic started to spark around him

"LAXUS NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucy yelled, causing Laxus to stiffen and turn around

"Lucy, this man was molesting you, why are you defending him" Mystogan stated, pulling her closer, he bit his lip as he felt the weight of her breasts on his arm as well as her butt against his crotch

"Well for one, if you use your _LIGHTNING_ magic, we're all going to be fried and secondly, I know him" Lucy commented and Laxus let Perseus go, glaring at him

"The only reason I let you go was because I don't want to hurt Blondie" Laxus stated before turning his gaze towards Lucy

"What do you mean you know him?" Mystogan gritted out, his head filling with thoughts about how the man and Lucy were lovers. Lucy, finally released out of Mystogan's grip, quickly moved to Perseus, checking him over

"Are you okay Percy?" Lucy questioned, forgetting her state of undress while she worried over her spirit

"I'm fine Princess, especially now that you're here" Percy said grinning lecherously at her as he moved to grab her breasts again. Lucy seeing what was coming, quickly sent him a Lucy Kick

"Damn it Percy, what the hell were you thinking? Laxus would have fried you! Also how did you come here? I didn't call you" Lucy yelled and suddenly there was a bright gold flash, signalling the arrival of Loke

"Princess! Your knight in shining armour has arrived" Loke called as he too stripped and entered the lake, pulling Lucy against him. However, once he realised Lucy was angry, he stopped and wondered what was going on

"Princess, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Loke questioned, worried about his precious Princess

"Because, Percy here decided to open his own gate and startled me out of my thoughts by grabbing my breasts while I was taking a bath" Lucy stated, glaring at a now smug looking Percy

"HE DID WHAT? PERSEUS I WILL KILL YOU" Loke screamed, moving to attack Percy, however, he was soon stopped by Lucy grabbing him, his arm pressing against her breast, giving him a massive nosebleed while Laxus and Mystogan stared on confused, letting out low growls when Lucy unknowingly pressed her breasts against Loke's arm

"Now, now Lion cub, she's my Princess too. Also I do remember you entering her bath countless of times when she didn't call you" Percy taunted, causing Loke to glare at him

"Tch, troublesome spirits, will you stop fighting and leave so I can take my bath in peace" Lucy muttered, glowering at both boys

"But Princess, you're naked and I know you want me here" Loke said, staring at her breasts, her nipples only slightly covered by the water.

Lucy blinked once. Twice.

Then looked down, screaming as she realised her state of undress

"LOKE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TELL ARIES! PERCY YOU GO TOO" Lucy screamed before forcefully closing both gates as she tried covering up

"Those are your spirits?" Mystogan commented finally, he still couldn't get his mind out of what just happened and he definitely couldn't get the image or the feel of Lucy's body out of his head

"Oh hey Mystogan, yeah they are, I told you they were perverted" Lucy muttered, then her head snapped up, staring at them incredulously, her eyes wide

"MYSTOGAN? LAXUS? WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? YOU PERVERTS! LUCY KICK" Lucy yelled, kicking them out of the lake, their bodies slamming into trees. She quickly got out the lake and changed into her pyjamas before narrowing her eyes at them

"Jeez Blondie, you're so loud" Laxus muttered as he sat on the ground, rubbing his head

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, we heard you scream and saw that Spirit molesting you so we thought we should help you" Mystogan explained and Lucy lost her anger, realising that they were only trying to help. She turned and nodded to them, finally calming down

"No, I'm sorry, I overreacted. You were only trying to help. Percy just startled me, I didn't think he'd have the nerve to grab my breast though" Lucy muttered, frowning at the ground

"I didn't know they were this perverted, I thought that they'd only make comments here or there, but I didn't realise they'd invade your privacy" Mystogan said, looking over at her, blushing when he realised what her nightwear consisted off.

Laxus finally looked up, his eyes raking over Lucy's figure, taking in the blue boy shorts with black overlay lace and matching camisole that stopped just above her belly button and barely covered her breasts. He could feel his member twitch at the sight. It seemed, that while Lucy didn't like people seeing her naked, she didn't mind flaunting her clothed body.

"Damn Blondie, you look hot" Laxus muttered and Lucy blinked owlishly before she looked down and grinned. One hand crossed her body, pushing her breasts up while the other touched her face

"Yes, I know right, I'm so pretty" Lucy said, causing Mystogan to sweat drop and Laxus to chuckle out loud

"Mhm. Yes well, let's go back, dinner is ready and we need to be up early to find the artefact. It's already late and the stars are out" Mystogan said, coughing as he tried to keep his eyes off Lucy's scantily clad body. Lucy looked up smiling at the stars until she felt it. The warm feeling she felt when she found Perseus' key. She glanced around and saw the light blue glow coming from the middle of the lake.

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly undressed, forgetting about Mystogan and Laxus' presence. The boys watched her wide eyed as she stripped, bearing her naked body towards them once again. Mystogan felt a blush creep onto his face as his member twitched, while Laxus felt hot and bothered his own member completely stiff. They watched as she turned around, showing them her firm, well rounded ass before she dove in, swimming towards the middle of the lake.

Finally, the boys noticed the strange glowing, wondering exactly what was going on. They watched Lucy sink underwater, anxiously waiting for her. Finally after five minutes, they were going to follow her, when she resurfaced, something muddy in her hands. Lucy swam back to shore, cleaning the key once again.

She studied the key and once again looked like it was made out of the night sky. The length of the key had a scaled ice blue tail wrapped around it. She pulled it closer to her face, studying the symbol before she gasped.

"Is that a Gate Key?" Mystogan questioned, however, he was ignored as Lucy stood up, once again bearing her naked back towards them. The boys groaned out, as they watched her bend over slightly, the key in front of her

"She's doing this on purpose I'm telling you" Laxus mumbled and Mystogan nodded, agreeing with Laxus' statement, their eyes raking over the smooth porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight, giving Lucy an ethereal look.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Northern Sea Monster, Cetus" Lucy called out. Laxus and Mystogan's eyes widened as an ice blue light flashed, a large serpent like creature appeared out of it. They took in its size, shuddering and backing away slightly as a safety precaution.

From the neck to the tail, its body was covered in Alice blue scales that were made of ice. The head resembled one of a dragon with many prolonged short horns protruding out of it. It looked down at Lucy with its pale blue eyes and took in her naked form before noticing the two gawking men. It quickly moved towards her, wrapping its long tail along the length of her body, shielding her from the stares of the two half naked males behind her.

"Hello Master, I am Cetus, The Northern Sea Monster. I assume you are the Celestial Mage that found my key?" Cetus asked and Lucy nodded, smiling brightly at him

"I am Lucy; it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy questioned, smiling hopefully at the large spirit. The spirit nodded before clearing its throat

"We can form a contract after you are decent" Cetus said, glaring slightly at the two blushing males, noticing their tented boxers before growling at them. The boys gulped and backed away again, their erections comically deflating at the daggers being shot by the spirit

"Oh? OH! Sorry, I didn't realise I was naked. This is the second time I've been indecent when meeting a spirit for the first time, damn it Lucy, get a grip" Lucy muttered to herself as she moved to redress, still under the cover of Cetus' tail. Once she was decent she turned back to Cetus, and he nodded, before releasing her from his tail

"So, when are you available and what kind of magic do you use? Also, if there's anything else you need me to know?" Lucy questioned, smiling at the spirit

"I am available whenever you need me as I only have one key and you are using it. I use ice magic and I also have a more human form that is less taxing on your magic. If that is all, I will return back to the Celestial Realm, master" Cetus said bowing his head

"Yes, however there is one last thing. I am not your master, I am your friend, and you may call me anything but master" Lucy said as she smiled at the large spirit. The spirit stared at her in disbelief

"Wait, you're not Lucy Heartfilia are you?" Cetus questioned, amazement lacing his voice. Lucy nodded and grinned up at Cetus

"Indeed I am, welcome to the family" Lucy said, beaming at the spirit

"It's an honour to meet you Princess, your spirits speak very highly of you, as does the Spirit King" Cetus said, bowing his head in a respective manner. Lucy blushed and reached out, petting Cetus' body

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you" Lucy said and with a nod, Cetus returned back to the Celestial Realm. She finally turned around and noticed Laxus and Mystogan, she blushed bright red, wondering if they had seen her naked

"You didn't see all of that did you?" Lucy questioned, inwardly panicking

"What, your birthday suit? Yep, right until your spirit covered you up" Laxus said, sniggering at the look of mortification on Lucy's face

"Damn it, why do these things always happen to me" Lucy murmured to herself before turning back to the boys and sighing

"Come on, it's gotten later and we really do need to be up early for your training tomorrow as well as completing the mission" Mystogan, the voice of reason, stated and the blonde mages nodded, following him.

They sat down, engaging in small talk, learning more and more about each other. They soon felt comfortable around each other, exchanging stories about their past missions and in Lucy and Laxus' cases, their teams, while Mystogan spoke about his life in Edolas.

Finally, the three moved to the tent, ready to get some goodnight's sleep, however, when they entered, they all froze staring at the scene in front of them

"Damn it, meddling troublesome spirits" Lucy grumbled under her breath. There, lying on the ground, instead of three sleeping bags, was one large sleeping bag. Lucy groaned and muttered more about interfering spirits who really did need punishment. Not that she ever would.

"Blondie, call that Maid Spirit of yours and tell her to sort this out" Laxus complained, not wanting to endure a night of torture, sleeping next to the scantily clad blonde

"I can't, it's past midnight and it would be a breach of my contract to summon her now. We're just going to have to deal with it" Lucy mumbled

"Why would she do this? She knows that we all had our own sleeping bags" Mystogan asked, looking at Lucy for answers, Lucy sighed knowing exactly why Virgo was interfering

"Virgo is my Maid Spirit, a sadistic one, which is ironic because she's the constellation of the virgin. The first reason she did this is because she feels she needs to help me in all aspects of my life, from battles to my love life, hence the one sleeping bag. The second reason is because she's asking for punishment" Lucy griped and the boys looked shocked

"You mean to tell us, that she wants you in a relationship with one of us?" Laxus questioned, cocking an eyebrow and Lucy nodded dejectedly

"And because she wants you to punish her?" Mystogan added and once again Lucy nodded dejectedly

"Bothersome spirits indeed" Lucy sighed, moving to the sleeping bag

"I've never heard of them doing this to any other Celestial Mage, they always follow their orders" Mystogan stated and Lucy nodded, causing Laxus to question her

"It's because they're afraid of most other Celestial Mages. If I wanted to, I could stop them from meddling and I could stop them from opening their gates on their own and appearing whenever they want, but I won't do it" Lucy said, sitting down on the ground and bringing her knees up to her chest. The male mages sat down next to her, waiting for her to carry on, they could sense her sadness and wondered why she was upset

"You need to understand that not all Celestial Mages treat their spirits the same way I do. Many of them are cruel and don't deserve to be Celestial Mages. It's a rare magic and bordering on lost magic because of these mages. More powerful spirits tend to hide their keys so that they don't get called on by a cruel mage. Loke and Aries' previous owner was Karen Lilica." Lucy said, her voice quiet and the boys could see her tense as she recalled Loke's story

"She was a horrid mage, and would punish Aries whenever she could. One time, Karen could not entertain some males and pushed Aries to do it against her will, and when Master Bob found out, he was enraged at Karen. Karen then took it out on Aries and tried to keep her on Earthland for a week, if she had, Aries would have disappeared forever" Lucy's voice grew quieter, sadness seeping through it

"However, Loke stepped in and saved Aries. He stood up to Karen and told her that she needed to release them from their contracts. Karen didn't do it and Loke stayed out on his own to punish Karen and help Aries out of her contract. You see it's hard to open two Golden Gates at once and Loke knew that Karen wouldn't be able to have his gate and Aries' gate open at the same time" Lucy's voice started trembling, the males sat in shock, not believing that someone could be so cruel

"In the end, Karen died because she took a mission she could not cope with and Angel; another Celestial Mage took her keys. The only reason I have Loke's key is because I saved his life. There are rules all Celestial Mages and Celestial Spirits need to abide by. The Spirit King felt it was Loke's fault Karen died, exiling him to Earthland and after the Phantom Lord incident, Loke began fading, he had been on Earthland for three years, longer than any spirit should be and he was dying. I saved him, I made the Spirit King accept Loke back and forgive him for Karen's death" Lucy kept speaking, a few tears sliding down her face, causing Mystogan to quickly pull her against him in a comforting embrace

"After Karen's death, Aries' Key fell into Angel's hand and once again she was abused. Angel also had Scorpio and Gemini's keys. Angel was the one I fought in the Nirvana incident. She used Gemini to turn into me and used my own Spirits against me and then she pitted Aries and Loke against each other, only to shoot through both of them at once in an attempt to kill me. Once again, Aries was suffering and I couldn't take it" Lucy let the tears fall freely as Mystogan wrapped his arms around her tighter, Laxus scooting closer, placing a hand on her knee

"I tried to make a trade with Angel, my own life for her to break her contract with Aries but Gemini saw that I loved my spirits and couldn't kill me. In the end, I won because Hibiki gave me knowledge of Urano Metria and I gained Aries, Scorpio and Gemini. Do you see why I won't stop them from meddling? It's because they're finally contracted to a Celestial Mage who cares for them. I won't take away their freedom and I won't stop them from meddling, not if it makes them happy" Lucy's sobbing finally died down, breathing loudly

"They're more than just magic weapons to use. They have feelings and memories, they feel pain and love and sadness and they don't deserve to be used like tools. I refuse to treat them like they aren't living beings. I won't become a cruel Celestial Mage. I refuse to become one" Lucy finished and Mystogan nodded. He continued holding her until she fell asleep. He placed her down on the sleeping bag and turned to Laxus, who ran a hand through his hair

"She really does love them doesn't she?" Laxus questioned softly, looking down at her sleeping form, he'd heard how she treated them from Bickslow, saying that their bond was sacred, however Laxus didn't believe him, thinking Bickslow was over exaggerating, he could see now that he was wrong. He took in the tear stains on her face, his heart clenching at the sight

"She does. No wonder they love her, she treats them with respect, unlike the mages she mentioned. She really is something, huh?" Mystogan said, chuckling softly as he reached over to remove her hair from her face

"Yeah, she is. Guild members from all around deem her the Light of the Fairies. Fairy Tail loves her, there really isn't anything they wouldn't do for her. I think the other guilds love her too, she has friends in all the major guilds" Laxus replied, his heart leaping as he took in the sight of her blonde hair, fanning around her like a halo

"Light of the Fairies? What's that?" Mystogan questioned, turning his head to Laxus, his gaze still not leaving Lucy

"It means exactly that. She's the light of Fairy Tail, our happiness, our joy, our hope. She fights for her nakama and she does it over and over. I remember on Tenrou, we were attacked and she was with Natsu and apparently this big guy crushed Natsu under a rock. He told Lucy to run but she wouldn't leave him, she chose to stay by his side and was violently injured because of it, but she never left. She took the pain because she refused to abandon him" Laxus said, smiling softly at her

"Even during Fantasia, when she was new, you must remember it, we fought and I had the Thunder Palace out, in the end, everyone was fighting against each other and Lucy brought the guild together, uniting them in the goal of taking it down. She forgives everyone. She forgave me for what I did, even after I turned her into stone and made her fight Bickslow. She forgave Gajeel who tortured her. She's everything a Fairy Tail mage should be. She's the Light of the Fairies. Hell, everyone let the guild hall we grew up in be destroyed because they didn't want to hand her over. Plus, she's one of Gramps' favourite, he loves her almost as much as he loves me, if not more" Laxus finished and Mystogan seemed surprised before turning back to her, taking in her site

"Light of the Fairies huh? If this Lucy was in Edolas, I'm sure she would have been one of the women my Advice Council tried to set me up in an arranged marriage with. She would have made a fine queen" Mystogan said, remembering the countless of women that had tried to court him in effort to gain access to the throne

"Most likely, she used to be an heiress you know; her family was richer than the Royal Family of Fiore. Gave it all up for Fairy Tail, said she wanted more than money and riches. She wanted happiness and she knew she couldn't get happiness by power or money" Laxus said and Mystogan was once again shocked

"She does have a lot of grace and poise, so I'm not surprised about her being an heiress but I've never heard of anyone giving up being one in order for true happiness" Mystogan said

"Believe it, I thought she was a spoiled princess when I first saw her, but she really isn't" Laxus said, chuckling at the enigma in front of them. Suddenly a bright flash of gold appeared and Loke stood, well more like crouched in the tent, glaring at them

"What do you think you are doing with my Princess? Where are her team?" Loke growled, bearing his fangs towards them

"We're right here. We're her new team. What are you doing here?" Laxus said, unfazed by Loke's anger. Loke stumbled back, staring in disbelief

"I felt her distress and sadness and therefore came to her aid. What do you mean new team? What happened to her old team?" Loke questioned, moving over to Lucy and sitting down next to her

"Nothing, she's just part of our team too" Mystogan said and he continued to explain the situation, Loke listening carefully before nodding

"Alright, I believe you but let me tell you something. I'm sure Erza and the rest of Team Natsu has already threatened you, but here is my promise. If Lucy is hurt in anyway shape or form, because you neglected her, you will not only be hunted by her team. Hurting Lucy is to anger all her spirits. We love her; she's the kindest, most precious thing her spirits have. We're immortal and we're generally treated like tools by most Celestial Mages, but she's not like that. Celestial Spirits wait years for someone like her and it makes our long lives worth it. However, it's not only her contracted spirits that will haunt you. Lucy is close friends with the Celestial Spirit King, harming her, is to incur the wrath of the King himself" Loke finished and once again, both mages found themselves scared for their lives

"Isn't the Spirit King the most powerful Celestial Spirit?" Mystogan questioned and Loke nodded

"You mean to tell me that Lucy is _FRIENDS_ with the most powerful Celestial Spirit?" Laxus questioned, astonishment lacing his voice and once again Loke nodded

"You can see why all her spirits are so proud of her. She's the only Celestial Mage that the King favours; he's very fond of her. Now that you've been thoroughly warned, I will leave my Princess in your care" Loke said nodding towards them before disappearing

"Friends with the Celestial Spirit King, truly remarkable indeed" Mystogan muttered and Laxus nodded

"Gramps' favourite AND Celestial Spirit King's favourite, who hasn't she got wrapped around her finger?" Laxus questioned and Mystogan chuckled before moving to Lucy's side, Laxus on her opposite side.

Lucy moaned and turned her back towards Mystogan, pressing her back against his chest before reaching out and pulling Laxus closer to her. Both males gulped, groaning when she mumbled their names in her sleep. Laxus then grinned lecherously to himself as he shifted down, so that his face was against her breasts, snuggling into her before placing his arm on her hip. She snuggled into their warmth and both mages smiled as Mystogan wrapped his arm around her waist as she pressed her butt against his crotch

Neither males were too happy about the other male, but they'd deal with it.

After all, they were wrapped in a warm embrace by an extremely beautiful female.

* * *

Yeah, I should probably warn you all that this story will be updated quite often because I already have like 18 chapters already written hehehe, however during those 18 chapters I haven't gotten into the proper plot, instead it shows Lucy getting her keys while the relationship between Laxus x Lucy x Mystogan develops yo

I've also added what Percy and Cetus look like on my profile in their spirit forms if you want to check it out

So yeah, also, I will be working on two stories at once, this one and my newly posted Lucy x Harem story, so if you want check it out yo, it's called Dragonheart

Reviews are very welcome :D

Oh also, I wanted to shoutout my friend We Did It For Glory, because she's writing an extremely funny LaLu story called Apocalyptic Stars and I simply love it, you should go there and read it, also vote for Exceed Smut for the lols


	4. Pop Tarts and Trumpets

So, here you go. Chapter four for all you brilliant people who read and support my story. Honestly, the only reason I post these so quickly and work to finish chapters in a day is because of you guys and thank you to all of you who review my story, it really does mean a lot (:

**Sasoridisciple**: To answer your question, the names of the keys are the same yes, however there will only be a small number of new keys this time and while the constellations are the same, the characters are completely different because I wouldn't want to use the same characters over, although I like how these keys are developing so I think that in future stories, I may keep these characters (:

**Terrakion96**: I don't think I'm ever going to mention Hiro's Tartarus or the fact that Lucy loses Aquarius' key purely because I don't think I can handle it, just thinking about Aquarius' last words to Lucy brings me to tears, I don't want to know how I'll react writing about it. I haven't read or watched the anime and manga because I don't really want to deal with Gray's death or Lucy losing Aquarius' key and therefore until she get Aquarius' key back, its not going to be in my story

**Nikoneko123**: I'm glad you enjoy the moments you are having and yes, to answer your question, the end pairing will be a threesome between them, so I hope you look forward to that aha and I'm glad you love the polar opposite personalities of Cetus and Percy, I didn't want to make all of Lucy's spirits perverts so I settled on a few hehe and I definitely agree with you, Mystogan and Laxus are indeed the hottest of Fairy Tail, power and looks wise ;D

Also, to everyone else to reviewed about how great my story was instead of asking questions, thank you so much, I do love reading them :D

* * *

Pop Tarts and Trumpets

Laxus and Mystogan both woke up at the crack of dawn, their arms still wrapped around the buxom blonde beauty. Mystogan sighed in her head, breathing in her enticing scent as his hand moved to her hip, tracing sleepy circles on the bare skin while Laxus' hand moved down to her exposed stomach, fingers flittering over the smooth skin while he buried his face deeper into her cleavage, breathing in her scent. Lucy moaned and both boys stiffened, however, hearing her sigh, they relaxed and resumed their actions.

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open, both boys unaware of this carried on their actions. Lucy could feel calloused, strong hands on her smooth body and her eyes opened wide as she felt someone nuzzle into her breasts. She looked down and came into contact with blonde spiky hair. Lucy's face flushed, causing her to quickly shut her eyes and count to ten, her embarrassment slowly fading away

She realised their position and guessed that they were asleep, so she didn't want to alarm them or blame them for something they were doing in their sleep. Plus, it felt fucking fantastic and which girl was going to complain about waking up to two extremely sexy men?

No sane woman, that's who.

She groaned and shifted, before removing their arms from her body and slowly getting up. She stretched before walking out, yawning as she grabbed some clothes and making her way to the lake she had bathed in yesterday

Laxus and Mystogan sighed in relief, they had both been caught and yet she didn't seem to mind all that much. They both quickly sat up, not wanting to stay in bed with each other without Lucy in between them, it felt weird and they were both heterosexual males.

Not that there was anything wrong with homosexuals mind you.

They both got up and moved to restart the fire, cooking up more fish for breakfast while they waited for Lucy to emerge out of the dense forestry so that they themselves could take a bath. Half an hour later, they heard Lucy yell out their names and they quickly ran towards her voice. Once they arrived they saw her on the floor, around what seemed like a large egg shaped item

"Is this the artefact?" Lucy questioned and the boys nodded, moving to pick it up and take it back to camp. Lucy followed them back to camp before they turned back to her

"Alright Blondie, glad you're dressed appropriately. We'll start with hand to hand combat and then Mystogan will take over and help you train magically. Give me all you got Blondie, not that you can hurt me anyway" Laxus informed her before taunting her. A large tick appeared on Lucy's head and she growled, lunging towards him

*Time Skip cause I can't be asked to write the training*

Lucy sat exhausted both magically and physically. The boys had worked her hard, harder than Erza ever would. They wouldn't listen to her pleas for breaks and she was pretty sure that she was burnt in several places from Laxus' lightning bolts. Lucy sighed and picked herself up before dragging her body towards the lake for another bath. She was dirt and grimy and quite frankly in a terrible mood and she wouldn't get to relax for the rest of the day either.

She quickly immersed herself in water, sighing as it hit her burning skin and aching muscles. She moved to her back, floating for a while till she finally had the energy to get out and get dressed for the day. It was already passed noon and they'd have to make their way back to Acalypha to get the train towards Akane Resort.

Lucy sighed as she dressed herself in a white skater skirt with a purple and blue floral print that ended above the tops of her thighs along with a white loose crop top that ended just under her breasts. She threw on a pair of black velvet peep toe heels and threw her hair into her usual hairstyle, securing it with white ribbon before she made her way back to the boys.

She smiled at them, taking a seat between them as she tucked into her fish, it was rather bland but she knew that Happy would love it.

'Happy' She thought to herself sadly, she'd be away from her team for a month and while she knew it was for the best, she also knew that she'd miss them a lot. She sighed and got up, summoning Virgo to help them clear up and store the magical artefact along with their clothing before they began the walk back to Acalypha Train Station.

Laxus moved to purchase their tickets while she and Mystogan took a seat on the bench, waiting for their train to Akane. Finally Laxus returned, grumbling about how idiotic the ticket clerk was. Lucy giggled before she pulled out a book, reading through it as they sat in a comfortable silence, Mystogan watching for any danger, Laxus listening to his Sound Pod.

Finally their train arrived and once again, Lucy sat in the middle of Mystogan and Laxus, the latter immediately moving to her lap, causing her hand to tangle into his hair, running her fingers through his hair gently as he stared up at her breasts. Mystogan glared at Laxus, before he turned his attention back to the scenery outside the window.

The train began to move and Laxus once again enjoyed his view while Mystogan and Lucy struck up a conversation about each other's magic. Finally, their conversation died down and Lucy sat in a comfortable silence with the strongest males of Fairy Tail.

'We're shortly arriving at Akane Resort' called out a voice and Lucy started bouncing up and down unconsciously, excitement filling her bones the closer they got to the resort. Laxus also enjoyed Lucy's excitement, purely because from his position he could see her cream and red lace bra from under her loose crop top, along with the bouncing breasts obviously.

Once the train stopped, Lucy waited for Laxus to move off of her and once again as she got up, she fell to the ground. Mystogan, anticipating the fall quickly grabbed her and deposited her onto Laxus' back. She grinned sheepishly at them

"Sorry Laxus, it seems that every time we ride a train, I'm going to have to ride you" Lucy giggled and Laxus groaned, imaging her riding another part of her body as her breasts bounced. His member twitched once again and he glared and scowled at everyone on the train as they made their way off. It was already evening and they'd need to get a room at the resort quickly. Lucy looked around the arena, many drunken people already hanging out.

Mystogan was walking to her side and Lucy was once again making conversation with the mysterious mage, finally, when Lucy felt the feeling in her legs return, she notified Laxus and he grunted in response as she slid off of his back. She took her place in between the two males as they continued walking, Laxus finally joining the conversation as he didn't have to focus of ignoring the feel of Lucy's large breasts against his back. Suddenly the boys stopped and turned to her, Mystogan smiling, and Laxus staring blankly

"What's wrong?" Lucy questioned, staring up at them with her large brown eyes

"Nothing, we need to go deliver this to the client. It should take five minutes at most, just wait here" Mystogan said kindly and Lucy raised her eyebrow

"I thought the client was at Akane Resort? Also why can't I go with you?" Lucy questioned once again, slightly offended

"Yeah, this whole place is Akane Resort, and the client's house is right there. You can't go because it's a strictly S Class Mission and normal class mages aren't allowed" Laxus replied and she glowered before nodding and stomping off to sit on a bench to the side, huffing to herself. The males chuckled at her childish display as they moved to collect their reward and Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest as the cool breeze wafted through the air.

Laxus and Mystogan quickly returned the latter smiling and handing her, her share of the reward as well as the key artefact. Lucy looked at him strangely

"I think it's a Gate Key, though I'm not entirely sure. After all, the client didn't think it was" Mystogan said and Lucy looked at it. The top of the key had two large horns and the length of it was wrapped in a long white scaled tail that shimmered gold. Once again, it looked like it was made of the night sky. Lucy studied the symbol and gasped, moving to hug both surprised mages.

"It is a Gate Key, one of the Elementals, similar to Percy and Cetus. It's the key of the Dragon Constellation, Draco. Thank you so much" Lucy whispered staring at the key in awe, taking it in. Not only did the actual key shine like stars, but the tail also gave of a gold glow. It was simply beautiful.

"Glad we could help Blondie, when are you going to contract it?" Laxus questioned and Lucy beamed at him

"I think we'll do it tomorrow on the beach, it is the dragon constellation and so I don't know how big it is. It could be as big as Cetus, possible bigger or maybe as small as Percy, however I doubt it. If I had to guess, I'd say as big as Cetus" Lucy said and nodded, confirming her answer. Both males nodded in return and they began walking again. Suddenly Lucy's stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed causing the men to chuckle at her

"Let's get something to eat before checking in, shall we?" Mystogan asked and Lucy nodded. They quickly found a seedy looking bar and Lucy groaned

"Did we have to pick here?" Lucy questioned and both males nodded

"It's the closest place currently and apparently it has some great food, despite all the drunken males" Mystogan said and Lucy nodded before she walked inside. Suddenly the men all turned to her, cat calling and wolf whistling as they noticed her figure, her immodest dress sense didn't help her case either.

"Damn girl, those are some fine tits you got there" One male called out, leering at her breasts and Lucy groaned, shuffling closer to the boys, however, the males didn't care and carried on harassing her

"You must be a trumpet or something, cause you're making me all horny and stuff" One male yelled, moving to grab her wrist

"Oh baby, you're like a pop tart, hot and sweet" Another male called out, this one moving to slap her arse at the same time as the male who grabbed her wrist.

As soon as their hands landed on her, they were thrown into the wall, one pinned by Laxus and the other by Mystogan. Suddenly the whole bar quietened, staring at the angry mages who had pinned the rather large males who had hit on Lucy. Not that Mystogan or Laxus cared about the males' size, they were more focused on the fact that the disgusting males had dared to touch their woman... I mean their partner.

"If you want to keep your hand, you won't do that again" Laxus growled out, pushing the male into the wall, denting it in the shape of the male's form.

"You'll also refrain from touching her with your filthy hands. Anyone else who touches her will have to answer to us" Mystogan gritted out, at he released the male before turning and glaring at all the males. They all gulped and stepped away, allowing Lucy to pass by quietly with the two large males towering on either side of her

They finally got to a table in the dark recesses of the bar and Lucy sat in the corner, the two males in front of her, blocking the males from looking at her. She smiled at them

"Thanks for that, normally when I walk into these types of bars Natsu and Gray are with me and the males just tend to leave me alone after they receive a glare or two from them, sometimes a flaming punch courtesy of Natsu or Gray's Ice Lance's to their bodies" Lucy said and both males nodded

"It's alright, you're our team mate and we won't let anyone disrespect you" Mystogan said and Lucy smiled brightly at them. Soon a waiter arrived at their table, openly flirting with Lucy as he took their orders, ignoring the glares from Laxus and Mystogan. They finally got their orders and once again drifted off into a conversation

"So, we're all getting separate hotel rooms, right?" Lucy questioned, taking a bite out of her pasta

"No, we'll get a suite of rooms so that in the morning we can wake you up and get started on your training again, that way we'll be finished by the afternoon and you can go sightseeing or do whatever you want" Mystogan replied and Lucy groaned, her plans of sleeping in ruined, while Mystogan and Laxus chuckled at her misery

"Fine, but where are we going to stay?" Lucy questioned as she watched Laxus eat, surprisingly he ate with table manners unlike most other dragon slayers, bar Wendy, however he'd managed to consume double the amount of regular dragon slayers.

'Well, he is a lot bigger than all of them' Lucy thought to herself, chuckling to herself as she took in his large size

"At any hotel we can get vacancy, preferable one with easy access to the beach" Laxus replied as he dug into his fried rice and sweet 'n' sour chicken

"Right, so Mystogan, tell me more about your magic, you know all about mine but I don't know a lot about yours" Lucy said, smiling encouragingly at Mystogan

"Well, I don't have any magic that I can use myself because I'm from Edolas so I rely on my staves, I basically use them to influence magic circles infused with different elements to attack. Similar to you and your keys, without them, I'm almost defenceless. They're quite powerful; however Laxus seemed to easily take one of the hits. I can also use some Air Magic such as Mist body which is helpful as I can avoid attacks if I don't have my staves" Mystogan began, carrying on talking about his magic.

Once they were done the boys quickly paid the bill and the trio left the bar, fortunately, the males remembered the threats from Lucy's companions and managed to keep their mouth shut. Lucy smiled gratefully at her partners as they walked in silence once again. They finally arrived at a hotel and Lucy moved to purchase a room.

"Hello, I would like a suite of rooms, preferable with three beds" Lucy said politely however the receptionist smiled apologetically

"I'm sorry but there's no vacancy and I doubt you'll find any hotels with vacancy for another week or so" The receptionist, Heather, said regretfully

"No vacancy? Why is that?" Lucy questioned, a frown appearing on her face

"Oh, did you not know? Many people from all over Earthland have arrived on Akane Resort in order to celebrate the Fire Bird Festival" Heather replied, smiling at Lucy

"Oh, we didn't know that. Is there any way you could point us to a hotel with possible vacancy?" Lucy questioned hopefully, the two boys were quiet beside her, allowing her to do the talking. Heather nodded at her and turned to the communication lacrima, making a few calls.

"There is a hotel about thirty minutes from here, it's by the beach, and it may have some rooms available, although it is very expensive. It's called the Akane Marina, however you'll need to hurry if you want to catch a room" Heather replied, and Lucy nodded, turning back to the boys

"Well, let's make our way to that hotel and hopefully with some luck, by the time we get there, there will be some rooms left" Lucy said and the boys nodded and quickly followed her out of the hotel and ran towards the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, the trio of mages arrived, panting as they burst into the hotel. The employees stared at them alarmed; Lucy braced her hands on her knees, panting for breath as she tried to recover from the running. Finally, she stood up and moved to the reception before looking at the receptionist puzzled

"Wait, weren't you just at the other hotel? What are you playing at" Lucy questioned, the receptionist looked exactly like the previous one and this one was called Heather too

"Oh! You probably mean my sister, Akane Hotel Heather, she works over there" Heather responded, causing Lucy to nod sceptically

**(Ahahaha, I got this from Pokemon with all the different Nurse Joys and Police Office Jennys)**

"Right okay, we'd like a suite please, preferably with three beds" Lucy replied and the receptionist nodded, turning to her computer archive before grimacing remorsefully at the mage

"I'm sorry, but due to the festival we only have the one room left and it's the president room, we don't have any suites left vacant. It has a large emperor sized bed, will that suffice?" Heather questioned and Lucy groaned, turning to the two males beside her

"What do you think?" Lucy asked them and both shrugged, Lucy turned back to Heather, grumbling something about 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, my ass' before grimacing at the receptionist

"Are there any sofas?" Lucy questioned and the receptionist nodded, causing Lucy to smile

'I'll just throw them on the couch and take the bed to myself, hehe' Lucy chuckled evilly to herself before beaming at the receptionist

"We'll take it for a month" Lucy said and Heather's eyes widened before nodding enthusiastically

"That'll be 750,000 Jewels ma'am" Heather said smiling and Lucy's eyes widened before she turned back to the males, hand sticking out, awaiting their share of the price. Laxus grumbled while Mystogan silently handed the money over. Lucy turned and paid the receptionist before grabbing the three keys

The trio made their way to the room, surprised when instead of moving up, they moved down and further back into the hotel. Finally, when they arrived at their room, Lucy gasped.

The room was completely underwater, glass surrounding the entire walls and ceilings, showcasing a wonderful view of the ocean life. Lucy walked in mesmerised by the site; the furniture was mainly white and on one side of the room hung a wide lacrima TV along with a small loveseat and on the opposite sides some cupboards and drawers.

Finally, against the glass, in the middle of the room, was the large emperor bed, made with silk sheets and soft satin pillows, once again, completely white and behind the bed slightly to the left was a colourful coral reef. Lastly, there was a door that led to what Lucy assume was the bathroom.

Lucy squealed and ran into the room, throwing herself on the bed as she stared at the glass ceiling, watching as fishes of all colours and size swam across. Lucy sighed in content, arms behind her head with her feet dangling of the bed as she took in the peaceful wildlife swimming across, awe evident on her face.

"Alright, that's great and all but let's get unpacking and get to bed. You need to be up early" Laxus muttered and Lucy nodded, summoning Virgo to help put their stuff away. Lucy then quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed to the bathroom, once again squealing at the large pool like bathtub.

She quickly drew a bath and immersed herself in the water; her mind was quickly filled with thoughts about what type of adventures and leisure time she'd have on Akane, once her training was done for the day obviously.

Once again, Lucy was so unaware of her surroundings that she missed the ice blue flash, signalling the arrival of Cetus. Cetus watched the look of excitement float across Lucy's face before he cleared his throat.

Lucy quickly snapped her head to Cetus, taking in the sight of the unidentified male, and just as she was about to scream, Cetus clamped his hand over her mouth, causing her to flail about in the bath.

"Princess, it's alright. It is I, Cetus, this is my human form" Cetus said in a deep throaty voice and Lucy nodded, finally stopping her flailing.

She took in the sight of the handsome man sitting across her. He had pale blue hair that was shaggy, covering his forehead and fell down to his neck and bright ice blue eyes. He was slim but muscular. Lucy blushed at the sight of his muscles before clearing her throat and staring at his eyes, looking nowhere else.

**(A/N: I based Cetus' human form off of Kyouya Kisaragi except with different colour eyes from La Corda d'Oro Blue Sky. I don't watch it but when I was looking for a human form of Cetus on the Anime Character Database, he seemed the most applicable. So if you want to get an idea, just look him up)**

"Cetus, what are you doing here?" Lucy questioned, dragging bubbles over to her in order to cover herself up, and silently wishing that Cetus wasn't perverted like her three other spirits

"Princess, I am here on urgent matters. Your spirits have been monitoring your magic levels and they seem to be spiking, however, currently they are under control due to your day's training. It has also come to our attention that you are in possession of Draconis' Gate Key. The Celestial King has given permission for him to teach you some spells in order to defend yourself and fight alongside your spirits" Cetus informed her, and Lucy nodded, so far his intentions seemed pure. Lucy also noticed that he was keeping his eyes on her face, scoring him some extra points

"While I understand the urgency, why are you telling me this now? While I'm enjoying a bath?" Lucy questioned, praying his answer would not be perverted

"It is because we wanted to tell you this privately and so far you have been surrounded by the two males. Loke and Perseus wanted to come in my stead however I held them back and came instead, knowing that their perverted actions would annoy you and interrupt your relaxing bath. Princess, contract Draconis as soon as possible, I will take my leave and leave you alone now. Enjoy your bath Princess" Cetus said before he disappeared in a flash of ice blue light.

'Well at least he didn't have perverted intentions AND he stopped Loke or Perseus from appearing. He seems to care enough about my modesty and he even covered my naked body from Mystogan and Laxus' gaze when we met. Hmmm, yes, not so bad' Lucy thought to herself and finally got out of bed, making the decision to contract Draco's key the next day.

Lucy changed into some white lace pyjama shorts and a pink loose tank top, putting her hair up into a high ponytail before leaving the bathroom. Lucy moved to the bed, settling herself in the middle while Mystogan moved into the bathroom, Laxus listening to his music.

Finally, after both Laxus and Mystogan had showered, they all sat on the bed, ready to make sleeping arrangements. Lucy tried to keep her eyes off of the males' bare chests, both of them opting to sleep shirtless in flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Okay, now, one of you will sleep on the loveseat and one on the floor and I will get the bed. Okay good night" Lucy said and quickly snuggled into the bed covers, not waiting for any arguments.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and pick her up. She noticed the black tattoo and began kicking and screaming when she realised Laxus had thrown her over his shoulder. He dropped her on the loveseat before moving back to the bed.

"HEY! What was that for?" Lucy screamed and both mages chuckled at her

"You're on the couch, neither I nor Mystogan will fit on the there because we're too large, also we're not sleeping on the floor, so you get the couch, and we'll share the bed" Laxus grumbled and Lucy glared at them before a sly smirk appeared on her face

"Oh, I see, you two fancy each other and want to sleep together. Alright, just don't be too loud in your business, I do need to be up early in the morning" Lucy said snickering to herself. She watched as both mages stiffened before shooting off the bed, glaring at each other.

Once again she was lifted but this time deposited on the bed and the males quickly got in, trying to distance themselves as much as they could away from each other, Lucy acting as a wall. The bed was big enough so that they could sleep comfortably without touching each other. Lucy giggled at their antics before quickly falling asleep, sighing at the feel of the soft bed.

* * *

Aha imagine Laxus x Mystogan yaoi, actually wait it's already out there somewhere, I know it is but anyway, hope you enjoyed the jealous and over protective Mystogan and Laxus in this chapter hehe

I look forward to posting the next chapter for you as well as reading any reviews your beautiful people send me, hell I even accept flames purely so I can see how different people react to my story :D


	5. Draconis, the Celestial Dragon

So here you go, this is for all you cutie pies out there, and once again

* * *

Draconis, the Celestial Dragon

Lucy woke up once again wrapped in the arms of her two male partners. A blush crept up her skin as she realised the new position. Her chest was currently pressed up against Mystogan, his face in her hair as his arm was draped across her waist while Laxus was pressed against her back, his face resting in the crook of her neck, his lips brushing against her shoulder, his hand gripping her hip.

She tried wiggling out of the position, only to press further against them. She groaned at the feel of their bare muscles against her body. It was an intoxicating contrast, her soft feminine body against their hard, toned muscular bodies that screamed masculinity.

It seemed everything about them screamed about how manly they were.

She heard twin groans and knew that they were waking up. She coughed, trying to get their attention and felt both of them stiffen. She turned her head to look up at Mystogan, blush intensifying as he stared wide eyed at her. She could feel Laxus staring at her as she opened her mouth

"Ummm... could you please get off of me now? I need to take a shower" Lucy spoke hesitantly and soon they shot off the bed. Lucy felt hurt by how quick they let her go before brushing it aside. Both males started speaking at once, voices blending together.

"Lucy I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, and if I was awake I wouldn't have done that" Mystogan spoke, looking anywhere but at her

"Yes, sorry Blondie, I didn't mean to either, and like Mystogan, if I was awake, I wouldn't have pressed up against you like that" Laxus mumbled, also looking anywhere but her.

"It's alright, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a bath" Lucy said quietly, her head facing down to the ground, as she moved to pick her clothes up. She closed the door before pressing up against it, sliding down to the floor, her knees against her chest. She could feel the tears pool in her eyes as she remembered their words.

'What did they mean they wouldn't do it if they were conscious? Was I really that unattractive to them?' Lucy thought to herself, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but their words had struck cords within her. She felt the tears slip down her face before brushing them off and standing up, stripping before moving and running the bath. While she waited for the bath to fill up, she stood in front of the mirror.

'I am pretty, right? After all, everyone said I looked like mum and she was gorgeous' Lucy thought to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her naked form. She looked at her face, turning it to either side before moving closer to the mirror

'Then again, they are a lot older than me and they're more experienced than I am. They also probably prefer more mature, sexier woman' Lucy thought before she moved her hand, prodding at her soft belly, Happy's teasing ringing in her head

'Maybe it's because I am heavy. I have been drinking a lot of Mira's milkshakes and I've bound to put on weight considering I don't fight or train as much as I should. They probably like really skinny girls with absolutely no fat, like Mira or Jenny' Lucy thought to herself, pinching her belly, pulling her skin up as she inspected the thin layer of fat.

'Yeah, it's probably that. But why should I care? It's not like I like them, they're my partners' Lucy rationalised, wondering why their words stung so much.

'Just because they're my partners doesn't mean their words can't hurt. After all, they're also males. While Natsu and Gray are my partners, they still compliment me when I wear new clothes, even though Natsu says I'm weird' Lucy thought once again. She wished her team was here, nothing would be so complicated.

She sighed, running her hand through her hair before moving back to the tub, sinking in as she absentmindedly played with the bubbles. She reached out to her keys, fingers brushing against one particular gold key that she knew would provide her comfort and just as she expected, a gold flash signalled the arrival of the key's spirit.

She turned to her spirit, scooting over in the bath as she made room for him, waiting for him to strip down to his boxers. He slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist before pulling her closer to him. She took comfort in his presence, as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong Lucy? Why is my Princess so upset in the morning?" Loke questioned, resting his chin on her head, ignoring the way her body pressed against his, knowing that his master wasn't in the mood for his usual perverseness.

"Loke, am I pretty?" Lucy questioned softly, causing Loke to frown at her, wondering where the questioned stemmed from, his princess was usually vain and didn't need reminding of how beautiful she was

"Of course you are Princess, why would you think otherwise? You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure to meet" Loke replied softly, his hold tightening around her

"When I woke up today, Mystogan and Laxus were pressed up against me, holding me while they slept" Lucy started, and she felt her friend stiffen before he let out a growl.

"But when I woke them up and they realised their positions, they moved away from me so quickly that you'd assume I was Zeref himself" Lucy continued, her voice growing quieter with each word. Loke looked down at his master; he could feel her sadness, her pain.

"Then they said that if they were awake, they would never press up against me like that. Why did they say that? Am I that unattractive? Is it because they see me as a child? Am I not mature enough?" Lucy questioned and Loke's eyes widened as he felt Lucy tremble, just as he was about to answer her, she carried on

"What's wrong with me Loke? I get lots of attention from males, yet I've never been on a date. I've never had a boyfriend. Even when I was still with my father, everyone he tried to get me to marry would only stare at my body. Why aren't I good enough as a person?" Lucy continued, quiet sobs wracking through her body. Loke wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her into his chest as he tried to comfort her

"Why would you think you're not good enough Lucy? You're more than good enough, you're perfect" Loke replied, kissing the top of Lucy's head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest

"Mystogan and Laxus didn't seem to mind my body either while they slept, but when they woke up and realised it was _me_, they just left. Even with my father, I was never good enough. So tell me Loke, why aren't I good enough?" Lucy cried quietly, knowing full well that if she was too loud Laxus would hear her sobs.

"Lucy listen to me, you are good enough. You're good enough for me and you're damn well good enough for all your spirits. Forget your father; he didn't know what he had until he lost it. You know that, he told you as much in his letter to you. Lucy, you're so beautiful, not just your face or your body. You're so kind and gentle. You forgive everyone and you don't judge anyone. I'm sure that if Zeref stood in front of you, asking for your forgiveness, you'd do it. You'd hug him and befriend him because that's who you are. You're flawless" Loke spoke, hugging Lucy closer to him

"Then why did they say that?" Lucy whispered, her sobs finally relenting, her head still on Loke's chest

"Lucy, as much as I hate to say this, it's probably because they weren't thinking and because they didn't want to anger you or anything. Seriously, don't take it to heart. Believe me when I say that they didn't mind waking up with you like that" Loke replied and Lucy nodded before moving off and away from him, grinning sheepishly at him

"Thanks Loke, I needed that. I'm sorry for calling you here like this; I know it's not fair on you, especially with how I am now. It's not right meeting undressed like this, since you're finally with Aries now" Lucy muttered embarrassedly and Loke just chuckled as he got out and began to redress

"You didn't actually call me, I came out with my own power and Aries didn't mind. I was hesitant to come out with you like this but she pushed me to do it. She said that if she could open her own gate, she'd do it but since she couldn't she wanted me to go instead. Cetus and Perseus wanted to come too but they don't know you as well as I do" Loke replied, smiling as he put his tie on. Lucy nodded before cocking her head to her side

"Aries is lovely, thank her for me, I needed a friend and you're the first one who came to mind. However, I feel terrible. Does Aries know about us Loke? Does she know that we've slept together?" Lucy questioned, she felt distress wash over, she didn't want to betray Aries' trust if she didn't know about them

"She knows Lucy; before we got together I told her about it, I didn't want to keep it from her because I am still your spirit and we'll still work together. I told her all about it, why we slept together and to be honest, she wasn't even angry with you nor did she feel betrayed. Actually, she was angrier at me, she told me that I was a pervert and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you" Loke said, sweat dropping as he remembered the conversation

"What do you mean? If anything, I took advantage of you" Lucy replied, wondering what Aries meant

"Lucy, you asked and I could have said no. Plus, you were broken at the time, especially after you watched your future self die and then with the whole dragons debacle. Aries said that I should have said no because now I've taken something precious from you while you were vulnerable, something you should have given to the person you loved. Instead I took it and therefore in her mind, I'm the one who took advantage of you" Loke said and Lucy smiled as she thought of her friend

"As long as she doesn't hate me for it or hate me now because I've called you like this" Lucy said smiling softly at him, Loke just grinned back

"Nah, she still loves you. Are you okay now Princess?" Loke asked, starting at her in concern. Lucy nodded, smiling brightly at me

"Now that I think about it, I probably just overreacted. Thank you Loke and thank Aries for me too. Tell her that she has the month off and she can go on vacation" Lucy said and Loke laughed before nodding and flashing away back to the Celestial Realm. Lucy sighed and went back to relaxing in the bath.

Finally, half an hour later she stood up, realising that she had spent over an hour in the bathroom and was shrivelled like a prune. She quickly dried herself off and changed into a black string biking, throwing on a pair of leggings and a sports bra over it, before tying her hair up in a messy bun. She exited, smiling at the thoroughly irritated Lightning Dragon Slayer and expressionless Edolas King

"Finally done Blondie?" Laxus asked gruffly and Lucy nodded, they quickly got up, exiting out of the room and making their way on to a secluded part of the beach to begin their training.

*Time Skip – After Training*

Lucy lay on the sand, exhausted as she panted. Once again she was thoroughly burnt from Laxus' lightning bolts, however instead of dirty and grimy she was sweaty and sandy. She sighed before she got up grinning, despite everything, she felt great. Better than she had since the Grand Magic Games. She felt her magic slowly getting back under control and she could feel the extra fat burning off of her.

She quickly got up and stripped, before the boys, down to her bikini before throwing herself in the water, letting the cool water wash over her skin, getting rid of both the sand and sweat. As she was enjoying herself in the water, Laxus called out to her

"Hey Blondie, I think it's time you summoned your new spirit" Laxus said and Lucy's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about her new key.

She ran out of the water and moved to grab her key, giving both boys a nosebleed as she bent over, her breasts dangling tantalisingly in their faces. She grinned as she looked at the key before moving away from them. Once she felt that they were a safe distance apart she summoned Draconis.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Celestial Dragon, Draco" Lucy called out and sure enough, a bright white and gold flash appeared.

Once the flash disappeared, Lucy's eyes widened at the extremely large dragon. It was entirely white, however its scales shimmered gold when it moved. It had massive wings with spikes sticking out of its bones at regular intervals. It had long horns on its head and what looked like a beard. Its eyes were a bright gold. It landed on the ground, wings spreading out, and claws in the air before it rested on all fours, staring intently at Lucy.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. I am Draconis or Draco. You indeed are as beautiful as Perseus and Loke describe you. I thought they were lying, however you meet my expectations" Draco said proudly, his voice thundering

"Hey Draco, would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked politely and Draco nodded its head causing Lucy to grin

"I am available whenever you need me, however should I have more important matters, I will send someone else in my place" Draco replied and Lucy sweat dropped at his attitude

Unknown to Lucy, Draco was baiting her, testing for himself to see if she was indeed as nice as her spirits bragged. He knew that many Celestial Mages would demand that he show up when they called and he wanted to see her reaction.

"Alright, fine, if you can't make it, it must be important or something. I remember once Loke sent Virgo because he was on a date, I'll just deal with it" Lucy said, smiling at him causing Draco to cock his head back in surprise before he chuckled

"So you really are as nice as your spirits claim. I will be available whenever you need me, even if I do have more important things to do" Draco replied, grinning toothily at Lucy, who was currently staring at him with disbelief

"Ehhhh? No, it's fine, if you have something important don't worry about it" Lucy said, wondering what exactly was going on.

"No, I shall serve you because you're my master" Draco replied, bowing his head in respect

"No, no, I'm not your master, I'm your friend, you can call me anything but master" Lucy replied and Draco nodded

"Alright, Princess it is. Is there anything else you need before I leave?" Draco asked and Lucy, remembering her conversation with Cetus nodded, causing Draco to beckon her to continue

"Cetus told me that there were some spells you could teach me so that I have some offensive power and can fight alongside my spirits, apparently the Spirit King said it was fine" Lucy said and Draco nodded

"Yes I can, let me go back and check with him just in case. I will return of my own power and in my human form" Draco replied and Lucy nodded, turning around and grinning at Laxus and Mystogan. She turned back when she saw the flash of white and gold. However, when she saw him she gasped.

He was pale and tall, with long legs and a lean body. His hair was shaggy and hung loosely around his face, sticking up in different places on his head, with bright gold eyes. He was shirtless with only a pair of white ripped jeans and white sneakers covering him, his trousers hanging low on his hips. He smirked at her as her eyes wandered down his body, taking in his perfectly sculptured abs and the well defined V of his hips. He let out a chuckle causing Lucy's eyes to snap up to his, blushing slightly.

**(AN: Once again, I've based Draco's human form on Logix from Astelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky, I don't watch it but he seemed the most appropriate once again)**

"The Spirit King has indeed given permission for you to learn these spells which surprises me. Although I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that he's actually allowing you to learn them or the fact that you seem to have the magic capabilities to open an Elemental Gate and then still be able to use these spells" Draco commented, impressed by Lucy's magic.

"What do you mean? They can't be that powerful?" Lucy questioned and Draco nodded

"While some are very powerful, some are of normal strength, they do however take a toll on the user's magic. Celestial Mages can barely hold open two Golden Gates at once and opening one Gate takes a lot out of them, using these spells takes a bigger toll on them because they're supplying their Spirits with power and then using power for themselves" Draco began and Lucy nodded, knowing that opening gates took a lot of magic power

"Yet you seem to open two Golden Gates open with ease, even managing to open gate after gate. That along with the fact that you can open and hold an Elemental Gate is a feat in itself, so you can see as to why I doubted whether or not to teach you them. However, it seems that the Spirit King thinks you can do it, so it does come as a shock to me. You're probably one of the most powerful Celestial Mages to ever be born in the history of Celestial Magic" Draco said and Lucy blushed, her gaze turning to the ground as she unconsciously shuffled around

"Alright, let's get started. There are eleven spells that you can learn, one of them, you already know, is Urano Metria, it's the second most powerful spell. Let's get started with the first one shall we" Draco said and Lucy nodded, as she began to listen to what Draco had to say, teaching her all about the spell and how to use it.

*Time Skip because YOLO. After Lucy has learned the spells*

Lucy smiled at Draco as he went back before she collapsed to the ground once again, exhausted from the magic she had to use to learn and use the spells. Lucy turned to Mystogan and Laxus, smiling at them before flipping onto her front and propping her head up using her arms

"So, now that we've finished training, what should we do?" Lucy questioned, smiling at them as she waited for their answer

"Well considering you're already in your swimsuit, why don't we just stay here on the beach" Mystogan replied and Lucy nodded excitedly. She could feel her magic returning and slowly got up before running back to the sea. She swam for around five minutes before she turned to call Laxus and Mystogan in.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Lucy yelled, and they both nodded

"Yes, we're just going to go back and get our swimming trunks. Stay here" Mystogan called back and Lucy nodded, moving back to swim about. The sun was shining however it wasn't hot, more like a warm summer's day. She turned on her back, floating aimlessly, as she watched the sky.

She could feel the gentle waves pick her up before placing her back down. She sighed as the waves rocked her, almost lulling her to sleep. She mentally ensured that she didn't drift too far away from the coast.

Ten minutes later the boys still hadn't arrived and she turned, frowning slightly. She quickly turned herself so she was standing before swimming back to shore. She moved to the beach towel and laid on her front, untying the back so that she could tan. She figured that when they came back she'd tie it back.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy heard male voices and turned her head to the side, ready to greet them. However, the males that had arrived were not Laxus or Mystogan; instead they were a group of people Lucy didn't know. She frowned, deciding that as long as she left them along, they'd offer her the same.

Oh how wrong she was.

One of the males quickly pointed towards her and the rest grinned as they moved towards her. Lucy was so off in her own mind, that she didn't sense them approaching until the sun was blocked from her view.

Lucy turned around, gasping as she realised she was surrounded by the men. She moved to quickly tie her top back on, however one of the males grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and bearing her topless form for the group to see.

"Whoa, those are a lovely pair you have there" One of the males said, grinning at her perversely. Lucy glared, moving her free hand to cover her breasts.

"Now now, don't feel shy" The man holding her said, grabbing her other hand and securing both behind her back. Lucy screamed as his grip tightened no doubt leaving bruises on them. The rest of the group whistled as they watched her flail desperately, causing her breasts to bounce

"They're so perky" Another said, eyes focused on her breasts

"And jiggly" Another one added, causing many to nod as they moved to appreciate her body

"LET ME GO" Lucy screamed, thrashing about. She tried to use her newly learned spells however for some reason she couldn't access her magic power, it was almost like she was in Edolas

"Oh, this one's from a guild. She's that little fairy who was useless against Minerva in the Grand Magic Games" One said and the others yelled in agreement

"Well, even if she is a mage, she can't use her magic because of my own anti mage magic" The one holding her replied. Lucy quickly realised she was defenceless and started tearing up, thrashing about more wildly

"Damn it, let me go" Lucy cried as one moved to grope her, grabbing her breasts and roughly kneading them in his palms, causing Lucy to scream again

"Not until you service every single one of us, after all, that's all you're good for, especially with a body like this" One said, his arms moving to her crotch, Lucy moved to kick him, however he caught her leg

"Stupid bitch, stop struggling" The man growled, however Lucy just floundered about harder, causing another one of the mages to bind her legs to the ground. Lucy screamed, her throat hoarse as the previous mage moved his hand back against her crotch, rubbing his palm against her. Lucy took a deep breath before she screamed as loud as she could

"MYSTOGAN! LAXUS!" Lucy screamed their name, hoping that they'd finally show up, however, at that moment she wondered exactly where they were all this time

"Who are you calling for? No one can find you here, we've placed an illusion around this area so no one realises what's going on, even if it's secluded, you never know who might appear" The mage holding her replied and Lucy realised why they hadn't arrived. They couldn't see her.

Fear crept through Lucy as she realised exactly how bad her situation was. She felt someone pull her bikini bottoms down and stilled, her body going numb as she felt the man's fingers against her crotch again. As a last effort, she reached inside, feeling for her magic energy. She knew she couldn't summon any of her spirits, but they were connected to her, so hopefully Loke would sense her distress, even through the illusion.

She quickly felt her magic pulsing inside her body, throbbing as it tried to help her, trying to move from the restraints of the anti magic seal. Suddenly, her magic started reacting viciously, raging within her as it began to build up against the restrains the mage had put on her.

She could feel her magic begin to spike as it once again got out of control, her own emotions fuelling the power. She could see the golden pulse quicken before it started glowing a hot white colour. All of a sudden, she threw her head back, eyes and mouth opening wide as a large blast of hot gold magic escaped from her body, spiralling upwards in a large white and gold pillar of magic.

Some of the mages were thrown back from the force of the power, the more powerful mages holding on, eyes wide as they stared on in fear, wondering what was going on. Once the magic pillar had been released into the air, Lucy felt a warm glow and prayed that it was one of her spirits, as her head felt heavy. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, however she held on, knowing that she couldn't submit yet.

Suddenly, a bright flash halted the mages and they turned around, staring at the light.

Their eyes widened as Loke arrived, he quickly took a look at the scene, and anger flared in him as he saw Lucy's tear stained face and the mages' hands on her. He looked at her bindings and let out a deep growl. Suddenly, two more bright flashes appeared, signalling the arrival of Cetus and Draco in their human forms. They also took in the scene, before taking on their true forms, eyes flashing dangerously.

Lucy looked at her spirits in hope, while the mages stared in fear at the two monsters, terror coursing through them, as Draco and Cetus roared together while Loke's fists flashed brightly.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER" Loke screamed, quickly moving and punching the man who was holding her down.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Cetus bellowed, opening his mouth and sending a beam of ice towards some of the mages, knocking them back

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING OUR PRINCESS" Draco roared, his voice like a dragon's as he let out a Celestial Dragon Roar, starlight spiralling out of his mouth, it hit the rest of the mages, burning much like starlight would.

Lucy watched as her Spirits went rampant, knocking everyone back in a fit of rage as they moved to protect her. Finally, once all the mages were knocked out and unconscious, the illusion disappeared. She finally saw her partners who stared at her in shock before her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, succumbing to unconsciousness as she felt someone catch her.

Loke threw his blazer over her before picking Lucy up bridal style and then running back towards the hotel, Cetus and Draco back in their humans form running after them, leaving a stunned Laxus and Mystogan before they too shot up and followed them.

Loke burst into the hotel, alarming the employees as they watched him carry in an almost naked, dishevelled and unconscious Lucy. He roared at them to find a healer and they quickly scrambled while Loke carried her to the hotel room, ripping open the door and placing her on the bed.

He took in her form, his eyes tearing at the many bruises on her skin. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, crying openly. Virgo appeared in a flash, quickly attending to Lucy, changing her before she started cleaning her wounds

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry, I should have been there sooner" Loke sobbed, he felt someone place their hands on his shoulder and turned around, staring at Cetus' sympathetic yet hurt and angry face

"Leo, you need to calm down, we came when we could. They placed an illusion on her and they blocked her magic, there was nothing we could have done" Cetus said, regret and sadness lacing through his voice. Draco fisted his hands as he stared at the sight

"Leo, Cetus is right. I am as angry and upset as you are. But she lasted longer than she should have and she broke through the mage's magic and called us forth, it counts for something" Draco said and Loke nodded, still holding tightly on to her hand

"The important thing to remember is that we arrived when we did. She is fine now Leo" Cetus said and just when he finished, Mystogan and Laxus burst in, healers and Rune Knights following them. The healers busied themselves, tending to Lucy along with Virgo. When the healers were done they turned around to the spirits and mages.

"She's fine, they didn't manage to rape her and she's just magically exhausted from releasing so much magic, however she's strong and her magic levels are high and currently under control. She should wake up soon" the head healer replied and Loke nodded before the Rune Knights moved to them, taking in their stories before leaving.

Loke's head finally snapped towards the two Fairy Tail mages, growling as his anger flared once again. He lunged towards them, grabbing them both and lifting them into the air.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER" He screamed and the mages flinched before he threw them back into the glass wall. Cetus and Draco's eyes widened before they moved to retrain Loke

"Leo, calm down, as much as I want to hurt them too, they weren't at fault" Draco said, glaring at the two mages

"Draco is correct, there was an illusion around them, and they weren't to know what was happening, just like us. As much as it pains me to say, if Lucy's magic hadn't gone out of control and escaped her body while calling us, we wouldn't have been there either" Cetus replied and Loke finally calmed down, falling to the floor, head in his hands

"I know, I know. But I should have been there for her. I'm supposed to protect her no matter what, that was part of our contract. That I would serve and protect her from any harm" Loke replied, anguish and despair filling his voice.

"You were there for her in the end and you protected her when you could, now come. We must return" Draco said and Loke nodded, Cetus and Draco disappeared, leaving Loke who turned to the males

"You better take better care of her from now on" Loke whispered before he too flashed away, not before sending one last glance towards Lucy.

Laxus and Mystogan ran a hand through their hair before getting up and moving to beside Lucy. They took in the sight of her bruises, their hearts clenching while their stomach flipped. They fell to their knees beside her.

"We should have noticed" Mystogan finally spoke, his voice hoarse and Laxus nodded

"I should have smelled their scents but I couldn't. Being the strongest mages in Fairy Tail means nothing if we couldn't even protect her" Laxus spoke and Mystogan nodded.

They heard Lucy moan and snapped their heads to her face, watching as her eyes fluttered open. She took in their forms, sorrow and remorse rolling off their bodies in waves. Her eyes softened and she gingerly moved up, propping her body against the headboard.

"Lucy, we're so sorry. We should have been there. We should have helped you" Mystogan started and Lucy looked at them sympathetically. They looked like lost children and her heart went out to them.

"It's okay; I'm fine now aren't I?" Lucy asked, however Laxus growled, snapping his head towards her

"No! No, it's not okay. We should have kept you safe. If it wasn't for your spirits you would have been raped and abused. Lucy we don't know how to make it up to you. We're your partners. We're supposed to take care of you, but we couldn't even do that" Laxus said, his voice loud at the start before it quietened at the end. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her with his elbows on his knees while his head fell into his hands.

Lucy could hear how broken and shaken up they were over the incident, more so than she was. Sure she was almost raped, but Lucy liked to look at the bright side. She wasn't raped in the end, no, in fact she was saved. She couldn't blame the men in front of her, after all, there was an illusion placed over them, they weren't to know.

Lucy slowly got up, carefully crawling towards Laxus before wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her head on his back. She felt him stiffen before he relaxed. She could feel him shaking from anger and hugged him tighter, pressing herself against him

"Laxus, it's okay. I'm fine now, you couldn't have known and you couldn't have helped. One of the mages had illusion magic while the other had anti mage magic. Stop blaming yourself because I don't" Lucy whispered and Laxus nodded, finally calming down.

When she felt he was fine she turned to Mystogan, who was sitting cross legged on the bed. She crawled over to him, kneeling in front of him before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. Mystogan stiffened before he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her tighter against him so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Lucy, why are you doing this, we're supposed to be the ones comforting you, not the other way round. It is our fault, we shouldn't have left you alone and we should have known. You were right next to us getting abused, we should have known. We should have been there for you" Mystogan said quietly and Lucy tightened her grip around him

"Because right now, you need comforting more than I do. Stop blaming yourself as well. I'm okay now, nothing happened. The only reason my spirits showed up is because they appeared out of their own magic inside the illusion after my magic got out of control. I don't blame you. I don't blame either of you" Lucy said and Mystogan nodded.

She let him go too before moving back to the bed, sitting up against the headboard once again. She smiled at them as they turned to look at her. They gawked at her in awe, causing her to cock her head to the side

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy questioned

"How can you smile like that after all that's happened?" Mystogan questioned and Lucy just smiled in response

"If one thing being in Fairy Tail has taught me, is that there is always hope. Hope is being able to see the light in times of darkness. Sometimes it's all you have when nothing else is working out for you. When nothing seems to go your way, you hope for the best" Lucy said, smiling kindly at them, leaving them stunned in their places

"Now, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too. I can't be asked to go out, so I'm ordering room service" Lucy said before running off the bed to call the reception. Mystogan and Laxus watched her back in incredulity before a smile appeared on their faces

"Like I said, she's the hope that never seems to die" Laxus muttered and Mystogan chuckled

"Light of the Fairies indeed" Mystogan mumbled and the two sat chuckling with each other. Lucy finally returned, smiling at the two of them as she began chattering aimlessly, the boys chuckled and she smiled at them.

Room service quickly arrived, bringing in dozens of carts piled with food. Lucy could see Laxus' eyes shining at all the food causing her to let out a soft giggle.

'Dragon slayers and their food' Lucy thought as she joined them on the bed, digging in into the food. Once they were done, Mystogan and Laxus both took the carts out into the hall while Lucy changed into her pyjamas.

Once again they took their places on the bed, Lucy in the middle while the boys stayed away from her, hoping not to wake up with her in their arms again. Lucy smiled sadly; she remembered the conversation between Loke clearly. She could feel the males trying to keep away from her as she stared at the glass ceiling, watching the fishes swim across.

She sat up in bed, turning around and looking at the males in bed with her, noting that they were almost falling off. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before getting up and grabbing some pillows. She quickly called reception, asking for some more pillows and sheets before she took a seat on the couch.

Five minutes later, the extra pillows and sheets arrived. She thanked the maid quietly before moving and placing one pillow on the couch along with the sheet. She then moved and placed the rest of the pillows between the boys, keeping them away from each other.

She moved back to the sofa, laying on it before she stared up at the ceiling, once again watching the fishes swim across.

'At least they don't need to wake up wrapped around me again' Lucy thought sadly before she was lulled to sleep by the motion of the waves above her.

* * *

Bammin Slammin, this was a long chapter and you got to see Lucy's magic out of control for once hehehe

Also, I've added what Draco looks like in spirit form on my profile if you want to check it out

Reviews are welcome yo c:


	6. Fire Bird Festival

So here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it. Also, I wanted to tell you that I have just recently started watching Bleach, as it was recommended to me by one of my anime buddies from school, he thought that I would enjoy it and so far, I have to say I am not disappointed. I already have an OTP and it's Momo x Toshiro omg, they're just so cute together, I also like Uryu x Orihime and Ichigo x Rukia. I also think that Renji x Rangiku would be cute, not sure though. So yeah, I've been caught up in that, which is absolutely fantastic. Not.

Like seriously, now I just have one more anime to obsess over and it's not grand. Also, Terrakion informed me that in the latest epsiode of Fairy Tail, Gray dies so I'm not really too happy, plus there aren't many GraLu stories on here that are multi chaptered which is worse so now I'm upset. **If you know any GraLu stories that DO have more than one chapter, please recommend them to me**

* * *

Fire Bird Festival

*A week later*

Lucy woke with a sigh at the crack of dawn before getting up and hiding the extra pillows and sheets, moving to take a shower. For the past few days she'd been sleeping on the couch so that the boys wouldn't hug her in the sleep before waking up at dawn and then hiding the evidence. She didn't want the boys to question why she was on the couch, it would be too embarrassing.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom, drawing the bath and then stripping before once again taking a look at her body in the mirror. While they hadn't been training for long, you could already see the effects on her body. Her waist was smaller, tighter and toned, her breasts were perkier and her thighs more shapely.

She stepped in the bath, sighing as the hot water washed over her body. She soaked for half an hour before getting ready for the day's training. She summoned Virgo to her side, remembering that today was the last day of the Fire Bird Festival and therefore the trio would be attending.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned, bowing slightly

"No, Virgo I need you to ready an outfit for the festival today. Something appropriate for the festival, make it red" Lucy said and Virgo nodded before leaving.

Lucy sighed as she walked out, waking the boys from their sleep, who were blissfully unaware that Lucy had been avoiding sleeping with them. The boys quickly got ready before they left, ready to train for the day.

*Time Skip. Getting ready for the festival*

Lucy smiled at Mystogan and Laxus as she opened the door to the hotel room, talking to them about the different activities she had witnessed due to the festival, from the play about the Phoenix Emperor to a parade. Lucy excitedly summoned Virgo who popped up with three outfits.

"Hello Princess, I have three outfits, one for you and the other two for your partners. Do I need punishment?" Virgo questioned, bowing before she laid the outfits on the bed, Lucy shook her head, smiling

"No, thank you Virgo, will you tell Cancer that I'll be calling him to do my hair?" Lucy questioned and Virgo nodded before disappearing. Lucy turned to the boys, smiling at them

"Sorry about that, she tends to match me up with another guy. I remember once Gray and I wore matching clothing and another time it was me and Natsu. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to" Lucy said and the males nodded, moving to pick up the outfits

"It's fine, she went through the trouble so it would be impolite not to wear the outfits" Mystogan said and Lucy nodded before picking hers up and entering the bathroom.

She summoned Cancer to do her hair and makeup before she got dressed. She turned around, staring in awe at the outfit. She wore a white tube top with a sweet heart neckline, gold flowers littered around it along with a red skater skirt that faded from a bright red to a deep red, ending at the top of her thighs and matched with a pair of red velvet peep toe cage platform heels. Finally, over the whole outfit was a red satin kimono jacket that had white flowers scattered around it.

Her hair was braided and left to the side, red and gold feathers weaved into the braid. Her makeup was bold, from the gold smoky eyes to her deep red lips. She grinned at her reflection, her pearly whites shining. She quickly left the room, her eyes stopping as she took in the sight of the boys.

Laxus had a silk red dress shirt, with gold flowers in the bottom left hand corner and a pair of black chinos, his normal coat hanging off of his body. The shirt was tight, his muscles bulging as the shirt stretched across his chest. The first two buttons were undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Mystogan was dressed in something similar, except his shirt was white with red flowers and a he had a pair of red chinos. Once again, his shirt was rolled up to his elbows, the first few buttons undone. Lucy giggled at the sight of his bandana and silver forehead protector. She cleared her throat and they turned to her, jaw dropping as they took in her form.

"How do I look?" Lucy questioned, smoothing out her skirt as she nervously smiled at them

"You look stunning" Mystogan said, his eyes roving appreciatively over her figure while a blush formed on his face

"Yeah Blondie, you look good enough to eat. If I was anyone else, I'd throw you on the bed and ravish you till kingdom come" Laxus replied and Lucy smiled grinned, hiding the hurt she felt from his words.

'Yeah, if you were anyone else and I wasn't me' Lucy thought to herself sadly. She moved to Mystogan, once again giggling, stretching as she removed the bandana and hat.

"You're not going out with that on" Lucy said as he stared at her in shock

"But if people see me, they'll think I'm Jellal and will probably fear me" Mystogan said and Lucy sighed, once again summoning Cancer

"Hello baby" Cancer said as he appeared, Lucy smiled at him, unaware of the glares Mystogan and Laxus were sending her spirit

"Cancer, can you do something about Mystogan? Perhaps something to cover his tattoo?" Lucy questioned and Cancer nodded, he quickly moved over to Mystogan before covering his face in makeup, hiding the tattoo

"There you go, now no one will be the wiser. Although I will miss the tattoo" Lucy said, smiling brightly at them before they left the hotel. They walked through the streets of Akane, taking in the all the different sights. The streets were covered in fairy lights along with red and gold confetti streaming everywhere.

"So what do you want to do Blondie?" Laxus questioned and Lucy smiled at him

"How about we just wander around, trying some foods?" Lucy suggested and they both nodded, wandering around, trying all types of foods, from spicy meats to fiery tofu. Lucy grinned, thoroughly enjoying herself while the boys smiled at her as she pointed random things out, eyes shining in wonder.

However, their fun was soon ruined when two girls, around Laxus and Mystogan's age, walked up to them. In Lucy's opinion, they were absolutely beautiful. One of them had deep red hair and bright green eyes while the other had light blue hair and purple eyes. Both were dressed in a low cut tank top and pencil skirt, hugging their curves. They grinned flirtatiously at Mystogan and Laxus, moving closer to them

"Hello boys, I'm Viola and this is Scarlet, how would you like to spend the night with real women?" Viola, the purple eyed one said as she moved to clutch Laxus' arm while the green eyed one, Scarlet moved to clutch Mystogan's.

'Real women huh? Exactly like I thought, they don't like me because I'm not mature like them' Lucy thought to herself sadly

"As much as I'd love to, I'm already here with someone" Laxus said, causing Viola to pout, Mystogan however stayed silent. Once again, pain shot through Lucy at his words and she stepped away from them, forcing a smile

"It's alright, I can take care of myself, you don't need to babysit me, I have my keys so I'll be alright, you guys go on ahead with Viola and Scarlet" Lucy said, before she turned and walked away, not allowing them to speak, leaving behind two stunned mages, who watched her retreating back. Viola and Scarlet giggled, pressing closer into their designated boys as they dragged them off somewhere.

*With Lucy, Lucy's POV*

I walked through the festival, taking in all the different colours before pulling my kimono closer around my body. I knew that they would have preferred someone sexier, who was I kidding? There was no way they'd ever fall for me. I sighed softly, playing with my braid as I watched the fireworks go off, taking the shapes of various coloured phoenixes.

I walked through the crowd aimlessly, stopping every now and then in order to look at the stands. I'd managed to find some interesting stalls, purchasing gifts for my team mates as I had Virgo store them. I managed to get Erza a brand new set of armour; it was similar to her Flame Empress Armour however it took the shape of a Phoenix and had more powerful attacks.

For Happy, I managed to buy some smoked fish and a set of ruby phoenix pins for Carla's tail. Wendy got a match pair of hair pins to Carla along with some red bracelets. Gray got a bracelet made of ice that never melted and Natsu got some extremely spicy dried meats. Finally, I got Gajeel some expensive iron and Levy an ancient tome about the history of Phoenixes and their magic. I even got some things for Mira, Cana and a few other people.

I nodded at my gifts, knowing that my friends would love them. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, staring at the man in front of me. He was tall with blonde shaggy hair and bright red eyes. He smiled kindly at me before moving to stand beside me

"Hello, my name is Ryan, I couldn't help but notice you from afar and I couldn't help but wonder why someone as stunning as you would be alone" Ryan said as he bent over, kissing the back of my hand. I blushed before sending him a small smile

"I came here with two friends actually, but they both left me to hang out with other girls" I replied and the man chuckled, causing me to frown at him

"While I can't imagine someone more beautiful than you, their loss is my gain. Would you like to accompany for the rest of the festival? I hear that it's a better experience when shared" Ryan said and I smiled brightly at him before nodding.

I quickly got to know Ryan, he was quite similar to me, he enjoyed books and reading and he was also very funny. I couldn't help but laugh as he told me of some of his adventures. While he wasn't a mage, he did spend a lot of time with them. I smiled and told him all about my magic. Finally, we came to a stall and something caught my eye.

I gasped as I inspected the item clearer. It was another Elemental Key. I could tell because I could feel the magic pulsing in my hand as I picked it up, that and the key was made out of the same Amethyst Geode that the rest of the Elemental keys were made out of.

I inspected they key, the top seemed to be shaped like flames while the length was wrapped in two red wings. I inspected the symbol, chuckling slightly at the irony. It was the key of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix.

"Excuse me, how much for this item?" I questioned the vendor lady who just smiled at me

"It's a very rare key; I'm not sure whether it's magical or not because it doesn't seem to do anything. However, I can see how enticed you are by it, so for you I'll sell it for 200,000 Jewel" The lady replied kindly and I nodded, rummaging through my purse, however, Ryan quickly paid for me

"Ryan, no, you don't need to do that, it's quite expensive" I replied, staring at him in shock

"No, it's a gift from me, I insist, a beautiful gift for an even more beautiful lady" Ryan replied and I blushed before thanking him and placing it along with my keys. He smiled kindly at me before extending his hand, I grabbed it and we walked hand in hand, travelling through the crowd as we continued to enjoy each other's presence before we made our way to the coast, where the final event was.

"With Laxus. Laxus' POV*

I stared at Blondie's retreating figure, not believing that she was leaving us. Viola pressed herself further into me and I had to scoff, while her breasts were impressive, they weren't as great as Lucy's. Not that I liked Lucy or anything. I sighed as I let Viola drag me to a stall.

She kept trying to flirt with me and normally I'd flirt back. She was exactly my type, hot and flirty, the kind I'd take back home and fuck senseless. However, for some reason, I wasn't feeling it. She was boring me with incessant talk while Scarlet giggled as Mystogan looked uncomfortable.

I looked back at Viola, we were currently at one of the game stalls and she was bending over, trying to shoot the target and win a prize, however I knew she was also trying to flirt as she threw me a saucy smile. I smirked at her before taking in her form and I soon found myself comparing her to Blondie.

She was thin, too thin in my opinion, nothing like Blondie who was exactly right. Her breasts were big, but again not as big as Lucy's and not as shapely either. Her hair was powdery blue a complete contrast to the angelic colour of Blondie's hair. Her eyes didn't hold the same warmth and kindness as Lucy's did either.

I groaned to myself, wondering why Blondie was on my head so much. I moved closer to Viola, pressing my hips against hers as I bent over, helping her aim. She grinned, pressing her hips back and my nose was filled with her scent. Her natural smell was over powered by something extremely fruity and strong, unlike the intoxicating smell of Lucy's natural scent.

Lucy smelled like strawberries, oranges and cherry blossoms and it calmed me down, while Viola's scent was extremely strong and artificial. I quickly stepped away from her, her perfume was nauseating me.

I jokingly insulted her every now and then, trying to have some witty banter; however she would just look at me indigently before trying to seduce me again. I rubbed my temples, definitely not like Blondie. Lucy would have gotten frustrated and then replied with something witty back, insulting me before turning the conversation back as if it hadn't happened.

I sighed as she pressed herself against me; she didn't feel like Blondie did. She was completely different to Blondie. Once again I wondered what was wrong with me as Viola finally dragged us to the coast, where the final event would be taking place.

*With Mystogan. Mystogan's POV*

I watched Lucy walk away from us. There was something wrong with her, I could feel it. She seemed off and had been for the past week. I turned to the girl pressed against me and sighed. She was beautiful, you couldn't deny it. However, she wasn't Lucy. She was the complete opposite, not just looks wise but personality wise too.

She tried to flirt with me, making extremely suggestive comments every now and then. She wasn't innocent like Lucy. Lucy also managed to be suggestive, however she did it unconsciously and it was a lot more alluring than Scarlet's comments.

Scarlet pressed herself against me, pushing her curves against my hard body. Normally, I would get excited; however she wasn't doing it for me. I'd had many girls in bed; after all I used to be King of Edolas. But this time I felt nothing.

I wondered what Lucy was doing, was she enjoying herself? Was she happy? Was she hurt somewhere? I tried to distract myself from my thoughts, and struck a conversation with Scarlet, however every time I tried to have an intelligent conversation with her; she'd just turn it back to sex subtly.

She wasn't smart, Mavis no, she was blundering and almost an idiot. She couldn't hold a conversation that wasn't about clothes or makeup. I sighed as I felt my brain cells die slightly. I could talk to Lucy about almost anything, she was well educated and unlike the woman in front of me she had grace and poise.

I couldn't help but silently compare Lucy and Scarlet together. Lucy seemed like the perfect girl and I didn't know why my mind kept drifting off to her. The last week with her was the best week of my life. Lucy was one of a kind; she was smart, powerful, kind and warm.

Everything about her screamed feminity, she was dainty and cute yet she could also turn into a terrifying hellion when angered, which even terrified both me and Laxus, not that we would ever admit it.

I mean _ever_.

I sighed as Scarlet along with Viola dragged me and Laxus to the coast, for the last event. We'd all have to get in boats and sail out slightly before lighting a lantern and throwing it to the sky. Apparently it was beautiful and the best event in the whole festival.

*No One's POV*

Lucy got in the boat with the help of Ryan, taking a seat on one end while Ryan sat opposite, insisting on rowing as he was the male causing Lucy to giggle and nod to him. They rowed out to sea, two lanterns waiting to be lifted off into the sky as they struck up another conversation. Lucy laughing and giggling at all of Ryan's jokes and stories.

Unknown to Lucy, Laxus and Mystogan were rowing their boats as well, they managed to get a boat big enough for all four of them, neither males wanting to be alone with the girls. Laxus grumbled as they finally stopped, right next to Lucy's boat, awaiting the last event to begin. He heard the girls chattering amongst themselves about shoes and almost face palmed, wondering how they could talk about such topics for so long.

Mystogan turned to Laxus, striking up a conversation about Lucy's training and her new keys. Laxus finally took part in the conversation, enjoying the topic of conversation, both males ignoring the girls who huffed and crossed their arms.

It was completely dark and Mystogan and Laxus couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and fall asleep with Lucy. Finally, to the pleasure of both males, the festival's finale began. The Scarlet and Viola lifted their lanterns, joining the rest of the lanterns in the sky. Both males had to admit that the sight was beautiful; however both secretly wished that they were spending the event with Lucy instead of the two tarts in front of them.

At the same time, Lucy in her own boat did the same, Ryan following shortly behind. She turned her head to the sky, although the light outshone the stars, it was still beautiful. She sighed as she took in the sight, smiling brightly at all the lanterns. It was simply beautiful and although Ryan was great company, she couldn't help but wish she was with Mystogan and Laxus.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Ryan, who once again distracted her mind from thoughts of Laxus and Mystogan by making her laugh. Her laugh rang through the air, causing two males to stiffen and turn their attention to her, their eyes wide.

Laxus clenched his fists at the sight, jealousy raging through him as he watched Lucy smile and laugh with some unknown man. However, at the same time, he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman in the world as she smiled. He just wished that the beautiful smile was for him rather than the pretty boy next to her.

Mystogan had similar feelings, his jaw clenched as he watched the male place his arm on Lucy's shoulder, his heart cinching as she leaned into his touch before turning back to the lanterns and smiling. He felt his breath leave him as he took in the sight of her; she almost glowed in the boat as the light from the lanterns reflected off of her skin.

Both males smiled at her, their hearts pounding and their stomachs flipping and both males knew right then and there, the reason that she was on their mind so much through the night.

It was because they both had fallen head over heels for the Celestial Mage known as Lucy Heartfilia, Light of the Fairies.

* * *

Here you go, hope you enjoyed it. I thought that in this chapter, you'd get to see some of Laxus and Mystogan's feelings for Lucy and LUCY HAS A NEW KEY, YAY

Next chapter: Contracting the key and some other shit that I don't remember

Also, if you're reading Dragonheart, I'd like you to know that I have two and a half pages written for that, but right now I'm stuck because I don't know how to progress further, so if anyone is willing to help me with some ideas for Dragonheart, please send me a PM, you won't have to write chapters, all you'll need to do is help with some ideas or review my work. It would be very helpful and obviously I would give you credit for it

Reviews are welcome and once again, **if you know any good GraLu multi chaptered stories, please please please recommend them to me, they don't need to be complete as long as they're being updated regularly**


	7. Phoenix, the Blazing Bird

So here you go, new chapter. Also thank you to all the people who suggested GraLu, two of you suggested one called **Dared to Love,** I'm not sure if I should read it because it seems they don't end up together in the end, I'm not sure what to make of it.. hmmm

Also, a lot of you think that I think Gray actually dies in FT, I know he doesn't actually die die, and they he's only killed for a small time until Ultear uses the taboo spell, but it's the fact that he's killed and the emotions that I can't handle, I'll probably just skip that bit

So yeah anyway, thank you for all the reviews and stuff, hope you enjoy it

* * *

Phoenix, the Blazing Bird

Lucy turned to Ryan once all the lanterns had disappeared smiling shyly at him as he grinned back at her. She blushed at how close they were before moving back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Ryan chuckled and took the oars once again, rowing them back to shore.

Mystogan and Laxus growled jealousy raging through them as they watched Lucy react to the unknown mage, before they took their oars, quickly following Lucy's boat back to shore. Once they were back on land, they looked around for Lucy, their hearts dropping when they couldn't find her. They felt the girls press up against their bodies, batting their eyelashes at them.

"How about we go to our hotel and have some more fun" Viola suggested, moving one hand down Laxus' chest

"No, it's late and we need to get back. Our friend will arrive at the hotel anytime soon" Mystogan said, shrugging the clinging Scarlet off of his arm

"Ugh! What does she have that we don't? She can't be that great in bed" Scarlet said, stomping her foot childishly. Laxus glared at her before he pushed a pouting Viola off of him

"Well for one she's not a whore" Laxus sneered at them, causing the girls to gasp in outrage

"Also, she's quite mature for her age and she can even hold up a proper conversation" Mystogan continued before he nodded at Laxus, both walking back to the hotel as the girls screamed in indignation.

Once both mages got to the hotel they sighed before moving in, neither bothering to turn the lights on. However, they were met with an empty hotel room. Their eyebrows furrowed and they took a seat on the loveseat, awaiting their partner's arrival in the dark.

Thirty minutes later and Lucy still hadn't arrived back. The two got up, pacing back and forth, their minds running to the worst possible things that could have happened to Lucy; however Laxus stiffened, his eyes snapping to the door before he narrowed them dangerously.

Mystogan, noticing Laxus' tense figure, also turned his attention to the door, frowning when he heard the unmistakable sound of Lucy's laugh. He glared at the door as the door knob started rustling before it twisted, Lucy and the unknown male following her.

Lucy flicked the lights on, turning to Ryan, completely failing to notice both Laxus and Mystogan. She turned to Ryan, smiling at him timidly before he opened his mouth to speak.

"So Lucy, I had fun today" Ryan began and Lucy nodded, grinning at him

"As did I, you were right, the festival was better with company" Lucy said, giggling as she remembered their meeting. Ryan stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her hip, causing her to stiffen and turn her head up to him, eyes wide, unaware of the glaring males in the room.

"I know we only met, but I hope we can meet again sometime, even though I'm leaving for Era soon" Ryan murmured, his face inching closer to Lucy. Lucy gulped before nodding

"Perhaps, somewhere along our journeys, we'll meet again" Lucy whispered and Ryan grinned before he closed the gap between their faces. Lucy moaned, wrapping her arm around his neck as he pressed his body closer to her, one hand moving to grope her ass

Just as he asked for entrance, they were ripped away from each other. Ryan's eye opened wide as he took in the two large male figures glaring at him. Lucy quickly snapped her head to her partners, blushing as she was caught in an intimate position by her partners.

"Yes, well, I think it's time for you to leave" Laxus said gruffly, and Ryan nodded before he turned to Lucy, smiling slightly

"Goodbye Lucy, I pray to whatever God is out there that he lets our paths cross once again" Ryan said as he bent down to kiss her hand before waving and leaving quickly, smirking slightly at the two males in the room. Lucy smiled before sighing in frustration. She ripped herself away from Mystogan and turned to glower at them.

"What the hell was that? You completely scared him off" Lucy yelled in frustration

"He was a complete stranger, you didn't know anything about him" Mystogan countered, anger coursing through him as he remembered Ryan's lips on Lucy

"He was a nice guy, and I knew him well enough to know he wasn't a threat" Lucy retorted, moving to grab her clothes

"He could have hurt you or worse raped you. You don't just hang out with strangers Lucy" Laxus replied, angry as he stared at her back

"He wasn't even a mage, even if he wanted to hurt me who couldn't. And who the hell do you think you are to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?" Lucy sneered as she turned to glare at the two males

"Lucy! You don't understand, he could have been dangerous, mage or no mage. You're a young girl Lucy, anyone could have taken advantage of you" Mystogan replied trying to calm down Lucy, Lucy's face briefly flashed with pain before her anger flared

"Young girl? GIRL? I knew you thought of me as immature because I'm younger than you, but how dare you? I am a fucking woman, one who is a mage, I can take care of myself very well, assholes" Lucy yelled causing Mystogan's eyes to widen, however, Laxus just walked up to her, grabbing her wrists roughly

"What the hell is wrong with you Blondie? Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Just admit you're in the wrong. You do not, under any circumstances, hang out with strangers. It's the first rule you're taught as a child, but clearly you weren't" Laxus growled, hands tightening around her wrists

"Can't hang out with strangers? That's rich coming from you two, I do remember you spending the night with Viola and Scarlet and don't you dare tell me I'm making a big deal out of this, also fucking let go of me you bastard" Lucy sneered in reply, breaking his hold on her

"That's only because you left without letting us reply. Also, stop acting like an immature brat" Laxus screamed and once again hurt flashed across Lucy face before her anger rose again

"I left because I didn't want you to have to babysit an _immature brat_ against your god damn will" Lucy yelled back, stressing the words immature brat as she scoffed at him, Mystogan stared at the scene, not knowing what to say

"Babysit you? What the hell are you talking about? We were going to spend the night with you, it was the plan and it wasn't against our will but then you had to go and walk away" Laxus shouted back and Lucy's anger just deflated as she sighed, stepping away from him. Laxus stared at her in confusion as he took in her hurt look.

"You said it yourself; you said that you would have _loved_ to hang out with them, so I let you. You don't need to force yourselves to hang out with me when you'd rather hang out with more mature women. I know that you already think I'm childish and a girl, so let's just leave this now" Lucy whispered back, staring at the ground before she moved to walk away

"Lucy, what are you talking about? We weren't forcing ourselves to hang out with you?" Mystogan finally spoke, his voice gentle, causing Lucy to stop and look at them over her shoulder

"You guys are older than me and its okay if you want to hang out with someone more your age. It's fine" Lucy said back, forcing a smile before she turned around and moved back to the bathroom, ready to change out of her clothing.

Laxus and Mystogan once again stared at her retreating figure, wondering what just happened. Mystogan finally turned to Laxus, quietly speaking to him

"There's something wrong with Lucy. It's more than what you said today. She's been off the whole week" Mystogan whispered and Laxus nodded, knowing what his partner was talking about

"I think we need to find out what's going on, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. We need to be up early in the morning for training and it's late enough" Laxus said before Mystogan nodded, both moving to change before falling into bed.

"Laxus, I think you should apologise to Lucy, your words really hurt her, even though you said them in anger" Mystogan replied finally and Laxus' eyes furrowed

"I didn't mean them and she said some things back too" Laxus replied causing Mystogan to sigh and rub his temples

"It doesn't matter. Her words didn't hurt you, but yours definitely hurt her as did mine, the look on her face when I called her a girl and when you called her immature, it looked as if she was trying hard to stop herself from crying" Mystogan whispered, his voice pained and Laxus went quiet for a few minute before replying

"I didn't notice" Laxus finally said before sighing. Both males looked at the door, both frustrated and upset over the argument with their teammate

An hour later, Lucy arrived, noticing the two boys who she assumed were sleeping. She moved to the cupboard, bringing out the spare pillows before taking her place on the couch, once again watching the ocean life as her mind drifted.

Unknown to Lucy, the two boys were awake and waiting for her to get in bed. Once she was settled on the couch, they sat up, wondering what was going on. They got up and moved to Lucy, who they realised wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, otherwise preoccupied with her thoughts.

Both males' heart clenched as they noticed the puffiness of her faces and the dried tear marks running along her cheeks, guilt coursing through them as they realised they were the cause of her tears. Mystogan moved his hand to touch her shoulder, causing Lucy to bolt up, screaming. She clutched a hand to her chest, glaring at both males.

"What the hell was that about? You scared me half to death" Lucy yelled, however she quickly quietened down at the looks on her partner's faces.

"What the hell are you doing on the sofa Blondie?" Laxus questioned and Lucy blushed, trying to make herself smaller as she cowered under their gazes.

"Umm... that's a funny story" Lucy began, chuckling awkwardly

"Oh do explain" Laxus growled out and Lucy gulped, twiddling her fingers as she stared at the ground

"The first day in the hotel room, when we woke up together. You seemed shocked and uncomfortable to wake up next to me in our position and then the next night, you tried hard to keep away from me, almost falling off the bed in order to do so, so I thought you'd be more comfortable without me on the bed" Lucy said quietly, and both boys stared at her incredulously

"Lucy, we didn't mind waking up to you like that, well at least I didn't." Mystogan replied, glancing at Laxus who nodded

"Is this why you've been strange the whole week?" Laxus questioned and Lucy nodded meekly

"But you both said that if you were awake, there was no way you'd sleep with me like that, so I just assumed that you didn't want me sleeping next to you" Lucy carried on, her voice still quiet. Both males sighed, realising that they had hurt their companion with their words. Once again.

"Lucy, we didn't mean it like that. It's not that we didn't want you sleeping next to us, or that we never would. It's just that we didn't know how you'd react and we didn't want to upset you and we were embarrassed about the situation. We didn't want you to feel as if we were taking advantaged of you" Mystogan said, moving to sit next to Lucy, however Lucy shifted away

"No, it's fine, you don't have to say that, it's okay. I'm fine sleeping on the sofa, I have been for the past week" Lucy continued and Laxus just growled as he moved to pick her up before he threw her on the bed, taking his place next to her. Lucy squealed and tried to get off the bed before Laxus threw an arm over her waist, keeping her on the bed.

"Shut up and sleep Blondie, if you don't mind waking up next to us, then I won't mind wrapping myself around you" Laxus muttered, pulling her against his chest as Lucy let out a weak squeak. Mystogan chuckled before he pressed up behind her, placing a hand on her hip

"Likewise" Mystogan mumbled, placing his nose against the crown of her head, breathing in her scent.

"Oh" Lucy replied, not knowing what to say. She fidgeted slightly, twiddling her thumbs and soon both boys sighed once again, however this time in frustration.

"Lucy. About the argument earlier on in the night" Mystogan started and Lucy stiffened as she heard the words

"What about it?" Lucy asked quietly, trying hard to keep her mind off of Mystogan's hand which was now tracing circles on her hip

"We just wanted to say that we were sorry. It was wrong of us to call you a child or anything similar" Mystogan continued and Lucy relaxed slightly, smiling softly at his words

"Yeah Blondie, it's not that you were childish or anything, it was just in the heat of the moment, I knew that it would get to you. I'm sorry too Blondie" Laxus replied and Lucy allowed herself to completely relaxing

"It's alright, I said some things to you too, I'm sorry" Lucy said and both boys nodded, their arms tightening around her as they moved closer into her warmth. Both boys fell asleep quickly as Lucy stared up at them, wondering what had happened. She sighed, shrugging to herself before letting sleep overcome her.

*Time Skip – After Training*

Lucy grinned up at the sky as she lay on the sand. She had just managed to perfect some of the easier spells and she felt that she had come a long way and had improved. She felt her magic under control once again and sighed in content. She remembered the festival and Ryan, smiling as she remembered his stories and jokes about his adventures.

Suddenly, she sat up, before scrambling to her feet and towards her keys, causing Laxus and Mystogan to look at her alarmed. She grabbed her newest key, grinning brightly as Laxus and Mystogan raised their eyebrows.

"Where did you find that Blondie?" Laxus questioned, staring at the key that he hadn't seen before

"Yesterday, I saw it at a stall and Ryan bought it for me" Lucy replied, gripping the key tightly.

Laxus growled, glaring at the key as if it was Zeref himself while Mystogan clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing at the key, not liking the fact that it was a gift from the male who had touched what he deemed _his_. Both mages sighed, knowing that there was nothing they could do about it, although both were glad that the mage was long gone.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix" Lucy called firmly and soon a bright red light flashed, fading away as her new spirit appeared from the Celestial Realm.

Lucy gaped at the spirit. It was a large Phoenix with large wings. The wing's feathers were a deep red at the top before they faded to a bright orange. The breast feathers were yellow and the back was red. He had a crown of short sharp feathers with long ones behind the shorter feather. He had small black claws for feet. Finally, his tail stretched into two long orange and yellow feathered tails. He looked majestic as he screeched before, flying above Lucy.

Suddenly, his body caught on fire, shining in colours of gold, orange and reds as he fell to the floor, the fire blazing until finally, a man appeared out of the flames. He smirked at Lucy; he had deep red hair that was almost purple. His bangs were short around his forehead, reaching eye level before the rest stretched down to his chest, shorter hair sticking out on the back of his head.

However, the most striking thing about him were his eyes, they were a pale blue that almost looked green. He stood tall, smirking proudly at the three mages, dressed in what looked like an expensive suit, showing his lean but surely muscled body.

**(AN: Just imagine Sirzechs Lucifer from High School DxD in his suit, which is in fact one of my favourite anime, rivalling my love for Fairy Tail. Also, if Sirzechs was real, I'd be all over him, damn he hot)**

"Hello, you must be my new master, Lucy Heartfilia. I understand that you do not enjoy being called a master; therefore I shall call you Princess. My name is Phoenix, but you can call me Fenix or Nick. I use fire magic as well as some healing magic" Phoenix began and Lucy nodded, smiling at him

"Hello, as you know I'm Lucy, welcome to the family Nix" Lucy said, snickering as Phoenix stared at her in shock

"Nix?" Phoenix questioned and Lucy nodded, giggling to herself

"It's a compromise between Fenix and Nick" Lucy said, smiling brightly at Phoenix who just nodded

"When are you available Nix?" Lucy questioned

"Whenever you need me, I shall be there. I, along with Leo and the rest of the Elementals can pop up on our own, so expect us around often. I for one cannot wait to get to know you. I can already tell that our love and passion will burn hotter and brighter than any flames that I could ever produce" Phoenix said, falling to his knees as he moved to kiss her hand, 'I love Princess Lucy' floating in the air, the letters made out of fire

"Although, I must say, I am quite disappointed. I heard you met Perseus almost naked and Cetus completely naked, why was I not allowed the same courtesy? I feel offended, let me remedy that" Phoenix continued as he got up off of the ground before he moved towards Lucy, hand outstretched and burning her clothes away as he touched her.

Lucy stood dumfounded, wondering what happened until she felt someone slightly squeeze her but. She blushed bright red before falling to the floor, covering herself up.

"NIX! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERTED BIRD" Lucy screamed as she wrapped her hands around her breasts. Laxus and Mystogan got nosebleeds before Mystogan swiftly got up, wrapping Lucy in his cloak. Once she was covered, both boys resumed glaring at the Bird Spirit.

"I was just ensuring that you treated all your spirits equally my Princess, but you don't need to be shy around me, your body is beautiful and I shall get to know it very well in our many nights together, filled with passion and love making" Phoenix said smoothly as Lucy glowered at him

"Stupid bird. I'll teach you to smack my butt. Also stop talking nonsense. Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy called and Virgo appeared in a poof

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned, bowing to Lucy

"Virgo, fetch me some new clothes and then you can punish Nix here" Lucy said, grinning darkly at Phoenix who gulped, knowing full well what punishment from Virgo meant. He squeaked, hands protectively over his own butt.

"Alas, my Princess, it is time for me to go now, I shall see you soon, goodbye my love" Phoenix said, panicking slightly as he Virgo with cautious fear, before disappearing in a bright red flash

"Here you go Princess, I will return to the Celestial World in order to punish Phoenix" Virgo said as she bowed. Lucy got dressed under the cover of Mystogan's cloak. She sighed once she was done, running a hand through her hair.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Lucy questioned, turning around to Laxus and Mystogan.

"Well, how about another day at the beach? We can go next to people this time" Mystogan suggested and Lucy nodded

"Alright, let's go back, I need to get my swim suit" Lucy said and both nodded before they got up, walking back to their hotel room.

Once they entered, Lucy grabbed her bathing suit before moving to the bathroom to change. She changed into her bikini; it had a royal blue strapless top with a gold clasp in the middle between her breasts, where the top snapped together. The bottoms were also royal blue, and had gold metal chains around her hips, keeping the briefs together.

She smiled and winked at her appearance. This was one of her favourites and one of her sexiest bikinis. She grinned before throwing on a white sun dress over it, grabbing her towels and spare clothes before she joined her partners.

Laxus was dressed in his black board shorts with lightning bolts while Mystogan was in a pair of blue board shorts with a Hawaiian floral print. They were both shirtless and Lucy almost drooled at the sight before grinning as they made their way to the public beach.

Lucy took in a deep breath, loving the refreshing sea breeze as the sun kissed her skin. She turned, cracking a toothy grin before turning and running through the beach, avoiding people here and there. She finally found a spot that was vacant, the boys quickly setting up the beach blanket.

They were surrounded my many males and females who were all glancing at the newly arrived trio. The girls all glaring at Lucy while ogling Laxus and Mystogan, the boys however had their eyes solely on Lucy.

Lucy stood up, drawing more attention to herself inadvertently. The males all stared at her, jaw dropping when she grabbed the hem of her dress before throwing it over her body. They males' eyes widened as they took in her swimsuit. Lucy ran towards the sea, giving many males including Mystogan and Laxus nosebleeds as they watched her breasts bounce.

Lucy laughed to herself as she played in the water, the males all watching her. Laxus and Mystogan snarled when they saw the familiar flashes, signalling the arrival of Loke and Perseus. The girls once again glared at Lucy as she was surrounded by more gorgeous males.

Lucy screamed in shock as Perseus, in his human form, who didn't look much different to his Spirit self, wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and throwing her further into the sea. Lucy screamed playfully, swimming towards Loke for help as Percy wiggled his fingers, threatening to tickle her.

Laxus and Mystogan, not wanting to miss out on the fun, followed Lucy into the water, swimming towards her. Lucy shrieked once again as Loke turned on her, grabbing her and allowing Percy to tickle her. Lucy flailed about, kicking and laughing as Percy tickled her relentlessly

"LOKE, YOU TRAITOR! PERCY STOP" Lucy howled, laughing harder as Percy didn't relent. Finally, Lucy's eyes landed on Mystogan and Laxus who were swimming to her slowly

"LAXUS, MYSTOGAN HELP ME" Lucy screamed, stretching her arms towards them. The finally reached her, grabbing her body from Loke and Percy before Laxus placed her on top of Mystogan's shoulders, so his head was in between her thighs as her legs dangled on his chest. Her hands moved to his head, holding onto his hair.

The males and females who had been watching them scowled as they watched Lucy laugh on top of Mystogan. The males wishing they were Mystogan while the females wished they were Lucy and hanging with the four handsome males.

"Laxus, grab Loke and Percy, it's time for revenge" Lucy commanded and Laxus nodded, swimming to Percy and Loke, before grabbing them and holding them similar to how he held Natsu and Gray after they destroyed Ryuzetsu Island, both Loke and Percy shaking as they took in their master's menacing glare

"Mystogan, tickle them until I say stop" Lucy commanded and Mystogan nodded, carrying both of them over to Laxus, tickling Loke and Percy endlessly. Finally, Lucy relented, smiling at them as she got off of Mystogan's shoulders.

However, as soon as she got down, Percy splashed her with water, causing her to glare at him once more as she splashed him back; once again they got into teams. However soon Lucy found out that it was her against all boys.

"PERCY! LOKE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU DESERTERS" Lucy whined as she was met with sea water to the face

"Sorry Princess, but it's males against females today" Percy said and all of them nodded as they continued splashing each other. Finally, when Lucy had had enough, she pulled out a key.

"You have forced my hand! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius" Lucy summoned and soon Aquarius appeared, glaring with an urn above her head

"Aquarius! You need to splash them, hurry" Lucy commanded however she soon cowered under her mermaid spirit's threatening glare

"You called me for a stupid splash war? HOW DARE YOU? I WAS ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND. I'LL DROWN YOU" Aquarius yelled, water spiralling out of her urn and hitting Lucy square on, sending her back onto the beach in a wave of water.

Lucy landed in a group of boys, thoroughly wet and panting as she mumbled about a 'Scary Water Demon'. She sat up, rubbing her head before she turned and smiled sheepishly at the boys who just grinned back at her.

"Sorry about this" Lucy apologised as she moved to stand up

"It's alright, I'm Jake and these are my friends" Jake, a sandy haired blue eyed boy said and Lucy greeted them back, getting to know them

"Would you and your friends like to play some volleyball?" Max, a black hair green eyed boy questioned and Lucy shrugged

"Let me ask them" Lucy replied and moved to speak to her group, who were all glaring at the boys before agreeing to play a game of volleyball.

Lucy was on a team with Laxus and Mystogan while Percy and Loke were on the other team. Lucy quickly served, the friendly game of volleyball soon turning intense as Loke threw a particular fast ball at Laxus, who growled.

"So you wanna play like that little Lion cub?" Laxus growled out, returned the ball with a lightning imbued fist

"Alright, it's go time Spark face" Percy replied as the ball hit him. The non mage boys quickly took a step back as Lucy sweat dropped, the ball speeding around the make shift court, magic attacks flying her and there, surprisingly even Mystogan was involved in the magic game of volleyball.

Suddenly, the ball hit Lucy in the face, causing everyone to stiffen as Lucy tensed her fists clenching as the ball comically slid off her face. She soon had a threatening demon aura around her, magic crackling dangerously.

The boys, noticing the threat, quickly cowered, with Percy and Loke thinking it was safe to simply flash back into the Celestial Realm, however as soon as they did, they were called out again. Lucy growled

"Solar Wind" Lucy spelled, suddenly Lucy started glowing, the wind around her growing stronger, causing her hair to whip about wildly. She glared at them, waving her hand in a dismissive manner in front of her, sending out a bright gust of stardust towards the boys, sending them flying in the air before they crashed down to the beach.

Immediately, Percy and Loke vanished back to the Celestial Realm, stars circling their heads while Laxus and Mystogan groaned. Lucy once again lunged at them, not noticing the bright red flash. As soon as she neared them, Phoenix popped out, Lucy bumping into him, his face between her breasts as they fell to the ground.

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Before looking down, gaping at the red haired spirit whose hands had found their way to the sides of her breasts, cupping them as he nuzzled his face further into the valley of her breasts.

Lucy blushed furiously, as Phoenix gave her breasts a firm squeeze, causing her to shoot off of him, while giving him a Lucy Kick to the head.

"NIX WHAT THE HELL YOU LECHEROUS BIRD" Lucy screamed, as Phoenix flew through the air, his nose bleeding profusely.

"Sorry Princess, I just came out to see why Leo and Percy were both cowering in a dark corner of the Celestial Realm while mumbling about Demon Princess" Phoenix replied, rubbing the bump on his bed.

"That doesn't mean you get to squeeze my breasts you pervert" Lucy screamed, causing Phoenix to recoil before he too disappeared to join Loke and Perseus in their cowering.

Lucy sighed, turning to the group of males they were playing with, before apologising and summoning Taurus

"Mooooo! Lucy's body is looking fine in that two piece" Taurus called out, hearts in his eyes as he stared at Lucy's body. Lucy sighed once again, rubbing her temples

"Taurus, just carry the boys back to the hotel room" Lucy said and Taurus nodded before throwing both males, who were dazed, over his shoulder, staring at her ass as he followed her.

Lucy sighed as Taurus dumped Mystogan and Laxus on the bed. She sat on the couch, rubbing her temples before smiling. They were exactly like Natsu and Gray. Laxus quickly rose to the challenge, much like Natsu would and Mystogan tried to keep cool before he too got involved, just like Gray.

Lucy stood up, walking closer to the glass wall, wishing that she could see the sky, not that the view wasn't beautiful, she just wanted to see the stars. It was already evening and she'd need to get dinner soon.

Lucy sighed once again, remembering her team mates. She wondered what they were doing and where they were. Did they miss her as much as she missed them? Did they count down the days till she returned? She pressed her head against the cool glass, sighing softly. She wondered if Gray and Natsu were behaving themselves or if Wendy was doing okay or whether Erza was going crazy over the damage they caused, causing even more damage while Jellal tried to calm her down.

Mystogan and Laxus sat up, looking at Lucy. They could feel the sadness seeping off her, wondering what had made her sad. They watched as she closed her eyes, pressing her head against the glass before smiling and whispering out something that they had to strain to hear.

"Natsu... Gray... I miss you guys" Lucy muttered sadly. Laxus and Mystogan stiffened, their hearts clenching.

'Maybe she likes them, after all they're always together' Both mages thought at once, smiling sadly at the girl they had both fallen for.

'Maybe she was never mine in the first place' Once again both mages thought at once, watching as she slid to the floor, smiling softly to herself

"I hope you guys aren't fighting though and I hope you're not causing Erza to grow grey hairs. Then again, you probably are doing just that at this moment" Lucy spoke softly to herself, giggling as she imagined Gray and Natsu fighting, knocking down Erza's cake causing her to knock them out.

"Erza, I wonder what you'd think of me sharing a bed with not one but two males. You'll probably freak and go all Titania on their assess along with Jellal, that is if Gray and Natsu don't get to them first. Happy would probably tease me while Carla reprimands him and Wendy would just blush" Lucy spoke again, giggling louder. However, both males stiffened, before looking at each other and nodding, making a silent promise not to ever mention it to her team.

"But they're not so bad. They're growing on me. Laxus is so much like you Natsu; he's also hot headed and loves food just as much, if not more. Mystogan is calm and cool and yet he too blows up, much like you Gray. Although, I'd never say this to their face, Mystogan may not do much, but I'm sure Laxus will fry me with his lightning" Lucy continued, speaking as if her team were right next to her.

Lucy sighed before getting up, her back to the boys. She moved to the bathroom, changing out of her clothes and into a black tube top and a white skater skirt. She slipped her red heels on and moved out, smiling at the boys who were already sitting up.

"Hey, it's around dinner time, let's go out today yeah?" Lucy asked and both boys nodded as they too changed out of their swim suits before following her out of the door. While on their way to the restaurant, Mystogan looked down at Lucy, something nagging at him.

"Hey Lucy?" Mystogan asked and Lucy looked at him

"Hmm?" Lucy replied

"What's your relationship like with your team?" Mystogan questioned and Laxus soon got interested in the conversation. They both needed to know whether she liked Natsu or Gray.

"Well, my team is my family. We've been through a lot. Erza is like my older sister and she takes care of us, makes sure we all behave along with Jellal who is like our older brother. Gray is also like my older brother with a strange stripping habit and it's funny, but he always makes sure I'm okay. Wendy is like my little sister, she's the baby of the group. Happy is like the team mascot and little brother and funnily enough, Carla is like our mother" Lucy said, smiling as she remembered her team

"And Natsu?" Laxus questioned and Lucy smiled brightly at the thought of her pink haired friend. The two males noticed her bright smile and felt their heart drop

"Natsu is also like my older brother, but he's also my best friend. He's always there for me and he protects me no matter what. While I trust my entire team with my life, I trust Natsu with everything. He always pulls through and manages to overcome any obstacle. We've been through a lot together and we're like each other's anchors. He makes me do crazy things and I keep him in line so he doesn't go too wild" Lucy said, smiling as they entered the restaurant.

Both males were extremely happy that Gray and Natsu were only like older siblings. It meant less rivalry in the guild and that was good. However, both had suspicions that their other male partner also liked Lucy and kept sending each other subtle glares.

Once they were done, Lucy suggested a stroll on the beach at night and both nodded, following her. She took off her shoes as soon as she reached the beach, sitting down and looking up at the stars.

"Yo Blondie? I have a question. It's been bugging me since the day before we left" Laxus started and Lucy turned to him, motioning him to continue.

"After you told your team you were with another team, Natsu flipped and said he watched you die once. What did he mean? If it's too personal you don't need to answer. I just wanted to know" Laxus said and Lucy nodded, turning to both boys

"Well, you're my partners so I guess you should know. You remember the whole Future Rogue incident? Well, Future Rogue came from the future not only to be the Dragon King, but he came to kill me too. At the same time, my future self arrived, trying to warn us about the dragons" Lucy started and both mages were shocked, they didn't know about this.

"Well, while Natsu was rescuing me, Future Rogue attacked. He sent this blade made of shadow towards me and it was supposed to kill me, however, my future self jumped in front of me and saved me. Then Natsu, Wendy, Loke and Happy along with others watched my future self die" Lucy continued and then went on to tell them all about how Natsu had saved her by defeating Future Rogue.

Both males sat stunned. All that was going through their minds was that they could have lost Lucy before they even got to know her.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm glad that you had to close the Eclipse Gate" Mystogan spoke up finally, smiling at her while Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in question

"If you hadn't done so, I'd still be in Edolas being miserable rather than here with you" Mystogan explained and Lucy blushed violently while Laxus glowered and subtly elbowed Mystogan in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't worry Blondie, now that I'm here, no one will try to kill you again" Laxus said proudly, flexing his muscles, causing Lucy to guffaw

"Yeah, no one but your fan girls" Lucy snickered and she could swear she saw Laxus' ego deflate as she ignored his muscles

"I'll get you for that Blondie" Laxus muttered and Lucy just snickered harder before lying on the ground, staring at the stars. Both boys lay down next to her and Lucy smiled to the stars before she began pointing out different constellations

"That right there is the Lion, Loke's constellation and the one to the bottom left over there is the Virgin, Virgo's constellation. On the top right is the Crab, Cancer's constellation" Lucy began, educating the two males on the constellations while they listened intently.

She gave them some background on the constellations, mainly pointing to the ones she had obtained. After she was done, they laid there for another hour or so before they finally got up and walked back to their hotel room in a comfortable silence.

They got into bed, once again both boys wrapping themselves around Lucy before they all fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, I put Phoenix's form on my profile. Also Becca (We Did It For Glory) suggested that I write some Yaoi between Laxus and Mystogan in this threesome, I've never written it but if you guys want it I'd be more than happy to put it in. **I've got a poll on my profile so go vote yes or no**

Also, this is a notice for my story Dragonheart for those of you who are reading it. I recently finished the first chapter and then my laptop fucked up and I lose it all because for some reason the file corrupted and so now I need to write it again, so please be patient with me

And yes Terrakion, Senpai noticed you :')))

Thank you for all the support and reviews you guys have given me, it really does make me want to continue this story so really, thanks I do appreciate it

Reviews are always welcome :D


	8. Hydrus, the Sea Serpent

Here is the next chapter son, hope you enjoy it. I don't really know if anything important happens in this chapter, idk decide for yourselves

**Also keep voting on my poll**, what I meant by YAOI was that for her own sinister porposes and amusement, Lucy asks Laxus and Mystogan to do stuff together while she watched, in the end it does end up as a threesome so yeah keep voiting yo

* * *

Hydrus, the Sea Serpent

Lucy woke with a start, snapping her eyes open before abruptly sitting up, waking her male partners at the same time. They both shot up, eyes alert as they looked for the danger that had startled their female companion.

Lucy scrambled out of bed, before ripping the hotel door open and running out, bare foot and still in her thin pyjamas. They boys ran behind her as they tried to keep up with her fast pace. Lucy ignored them, running faster as she moved out of the hotel and ran down the beach.

It was raining heavily, thunder roaring and lightning striking ever now and then. The Laxus and Mystogan's eyes widened as they watched Lucy run down the beach before jumping into the stormy sea and swimming.

"LUCY" Both males screamed as they watched her enter the water. It was extremely dangerous but she didn't seem to care, so they did the best thing they could, they followed her.

Lucy swam to a few large rocks that were in the middle of the sea. She climbed on top, feeling the magic pulse from a crack within the rocks. Her eyes widened, she knew she felt it.

Laxus and Mystogan quickly caught up with her, wondering what was going on. They lifted themselves up onto the rocks, sitting alongside Lucy. They watched as she put her hands down a small crack, groaning as the sharp edges scraped against her soft skin.

She quickly found what she was looking for, pulling out with haste. She grinned to herself, and looked at the two males who stared at her in confusion. She held the item in front of their face and they narrowed their eyes at her.

"You swam to your death for another key?" Laxus questioned, glaring at her as she nodded enthusiastically

"I felt it calling to me, just like the other times so I had to come and get it, if I hadn't, I don't know if I would have sensed it again" Lucy replied

"Right, well we need to get back, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon" Mystogan replied as he watched the sea rage, the storm and waves becoming even more violent than it was.

Lucy ignored his statement, and inspected the Amethyst Geode key. The top had two blue fins sticking out of it while the length was wrapped in an orange and blue tail. Lucy grinned as she inspected the symbol

"I don't think that will be a problem" Lucy replied and the males looked at her in confusion

"We're not swimming through this Blondie, it was bad enough one time, I wouldn't push our luck" Laxus retorted, scoffing as she cocked her head in defiance

"Oh, but didn't you know? I'm Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said with a cheeky grin on her face

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mystogan questioned, however, once again he was ignored as Lucy got up. The boys blushed as they took in the sight of her wet clothes that stuck to her body.

She was dressed in a white tank top that left nothing to the imagination now that it was wet, and a pair of white shorts that once again, stuck to her skin. The boys got identical nosebleeds as they saw her light pink thong.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Sea Serpent, Hydrus" Lucy called firmly, and a dark blue almost black light flashed.

The boys screamed in fright as they took in the sight of the spirit, not that they'd ever admit to it. No, they were men.

'Manly men' They thought to themselves, channelling their inner Elfman, however no one could deny that their knees were shaking, however, what they _would_ deny was how they almost wet themselves.

Manly men indeed.

Lucy's eyes widened at the spirit, she wasn't scared. No, she wasn't scared because she knew it wouldn't hurt her. She took in the terrifying sight. It was a long serpent, stretching to over 75ft long. It had dark blue and light blue scales on its back, the underside being orange. Down the middle of its back stretched a long jagged fin from his neck to his tail.

His head was like a dragon, with two sharp ears and two horns protruding out of his jaw. He had sharp white teeth and glowing blue eyes. Out of his body protruded four wings, two large ones near the top and two smaller ones just below.

He bent over, staring at Lucy before cocking his head to take a look at the pale boys. He scoffed before the water raged around him, thunder thundering around him and lightning striking the water that surrounded him.

Once the storm around him subsided, a tall man was left in its place. He had a sharp jaw and dark blue hair that reached his shoulders. His bangs were split in the middle before framing his face on either side, and his eyes were a dark bluish gray, almost like the stormy sea itself.

He was dressed in black slacks and a black t-shirt that clung to his body, a black robe thrown over it. Lucy could make out the outline of his chiselled abs and she gulped before looking at him in the eyes. He was glaring at her, his eyes hard and cold, as he stood on the water, the storm raging behind him.

**(AN: Legit just imagine Zane Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, especially after he went loco. Still hot tho)**

"And you are?" He asked, his voice deep and gruff. Lucy cleared her throat

"Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage who summoned you, I was wondering if you'd like to make a contract with me" Lucy asked politely, years of etiquette lessons finally coming to use as she stood straight, staring at him in defiance.

Hydrus laughed loudly at her before walking closer to her, grabbing her wrist and bringing her closer to him. Lucy kept her defiant stance as she stared into his eyes. He chuckled once again and a large wall of water appeared behind her.

He backed her against it, and surprisingly, the water was solid. She kept staring at him as he caged her between his body, his hands on either side of her head.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, friend of Celestial King, strongest Celestial Mage alive and kindest master?" Hydrus questioned

"Yes, that would be me, although I'm not the strongest Celestial Mage alive, at least I don't think I am" Lucy said, frowning slightly as she lost herself in her thoughts, forgetting that she was currently caged by a male. Hydrus chuckled once again

"I must say, I was expecting more from the strongest Celestial Mage alive" Hydrus replied, his eyes glancing down her body, as he licked his lips. Lucy's eyes snapped back to him, eyes narrowing as she glowered at him, not caring that their faces were a hairs width apart.

"What is that supposed to me" Lucy spat, glaring at the spirit as he once again chuckled throatily

"It means, that I thought you'd be more hard, more menacing. Not soft and delicate, you look like you could break if I threw you against a wall" Hydrus replied snidely and Lucy scowled, not backing down from the challenge

"I'll have you know that I can take a lot more than it looks like I can" Lucy replied in insolence and Hydrus' eyes flashed dangerously as he smirked. Before Lucy could react, his hands moved down to her knees and he pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall of water with his body.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at the sudden movement before she tried to push him away, causing him to grab her arms and pin them using one of his hands

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned, wide eyed at the compromising situation. She glanced to the side, watching as Laxus and Mystogan glared at the spirit, standing up as their magic sparked around them

"I thought you said you could take more than it looked like, I was wondering if you could take me" Hydrus whispered into her ear and Lucy's eyes widened as she gasped in shock before she once again glared at him

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU PERVERT. DAMN IT WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE PERVERTED SPIRITS" Lucy screamed as she tried struggling against Hydrus' grip on her. He chuckled before finally letting her go

"You seem like you have a lot of fight in you. Yes, I'd love to make a contract with you. I can see it getting interesting. Especially if you dress like that every time we meet" Hydrus said as he once again stared down her body.

Lucy looked down, realising she was wearing all white and no bra, she quickly threw her arms across her chest, moving to Lucy Kick her new found spirit, however, he caught her leg with ease.

"Now now, that's not going to work on me. Also don't assume that I am similar to the likes of Leo, Percy, Fenix and Taurus. I am no pervert, I just knew that acting like one would get you all riled up. You see, I enjoy toying with people; it gives me joy seeing them irritated and flustered. I am available whenever you need me and I use storm magic" Hydrus said and Lucy nodded, allowing her anger to dissipate.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't plan on appearing in my bath or when I'm naked without me calling you. Anything you need me to know, do you need a body of water to be summoned?" Lucy questioned and Hydrus raised an eyebrow at her before nodding

"While I don't need a body of water to be summoned, it does come in helpful as I use storm magic, however, I can also create my own with torrential rains to provide water. Is there anything else you need before I leave?" Hydrus informed and Lucy nodded

"Can you calm this storm down? I need to get back to shore" Lucy replied and once again Hydrus nodded. He turned to the raging sea and spread his arms out and soon the storm stopped. Lucy thanked her spirit before he returned to the Celestial World

Lucy turned back to the boys, smiling at them before she jumped back into the sea, swimming back to shore as the boys followed her. It was still night, somewhere around 1am and they quickly headed back to the hotel, thoroughly soaked as Lucy shivered, pulling her body closer to them.

They took in her shivering form, Laxus wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Mystogan wrapped one around her waist. She smiled thankfully at them before moving to the bathroom to change out of her clothes.

She soon emerged and joined them back in bed; her body was still shaking slightly, however as soon Laxus and Mystogan wrapped their arms around her body, pulling her closer to them, she stopped shaking as they once again drifted off to sleep.

*Time Skip. One Week Later*

Lucy sighed as she watched Laxus and Mystogan train together. They were currently shirtless and Mystogan wasn't wearing his bandana or his forehead protector. She sat on the side, far away from them in case of any stray attacks.

She took in their bodies as they fought each other. They were both sweating and panting, which was something she had never seen before. After all, they were both immensely powerful with insane amounts of magic and crazy endurance and durability.

She watched as they threw powerful shots at each other, both withstanding each other's magic easily. Mystogan made sure not to send any lightning magic towards Laxus and Laxus was currently in his dragon force.

Lucy noted that his dragon force was different from what Natsu described it. Sure he was more muscular, but he still had his beautiful grey blue pupils and he didn't look insane. His scales were a bright yellow and almost blended into his skin. Then again, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't currently crazy or fuelled with anger and hatred.

Lucy stared at their bodies, both were large males and both had delicious looking muscles that rippled under their skins. Lucy unknowingly rubbed her legs together as she watched them throw punch after punch, kick after kick, and magic spell after magic spell at each other.

She knew she was developing feelings for both mages, which only complicated things further. She didn't want to think what would happen if both of them liked her, luckily she thought she didn't have to worry about that.

How wrong she was.

Lucy cheered both of them on silently, knowing that if she was vocal she would interrupt their focus. They'd been training for the better part of two hours now and she silently wondered just how much magic power they had.

She sighed, wishing she was as strong as the two mages in front of her. While she wasn't weak, her new magic power wasn't as great as theirs. It only measure to around Natsu or Gray's power, which compared to Erza, Mira or even Laxus and Mystogan still seemed quite low.

She went back to what Master Makarov had told her. He'd informed her that she could rise in her rank in the guild and become as powerful as Erza and Mira. She could only dream of such power. Once again, Lucy began to doubt herself.

After all, she was in the strongest team of the guild and she knew what true power was after she witnessed Natsu take down Precht. However, Lucy also knew that she could be powerful when the time called for it, after all, she could hold her own in battles and had even managed to beat opponents such as Angel or Bickslow and Freed.

Her thoughts moved back to Laxus and Mystogan, thinking about what exactly made her fall for them. Although their powers rivalled each other, their personalities were completely different to each other.

Laxus was perverted and lecherous and quite frankly rude and irritating. However, he could also be the cutest and softest person. He was like a roasted marshmallow, hard on the outside and soft on the inside. Lucy sometimes even referred to him as her cute and cuddly Teddy Bear while he held her in bed. She giggled as she remembered his reaction to that nickname.

'Serves him right for all the Blondie comments.' Lucy thought to herself, snickering. While Laxus was a big brute most of the time, mainly using scowls and grunts for responses, they also had great banter and conversations with him were never boring. That and he was intelligent enough, or as intelligent as a Dragon Slayer could get.

Then there was Mystogan. Mystogan was well educated and clever. He was almost always expressionless, serious and calculating but he had a fun side to him and he too liked to hang loose and relax sometimes. He was also quite cheeky and while gentlemanly, she could tell her was reigning in his inner pervert around her.

There were many times that Lucy had lost herself in conversation with him, from their similar past lives to topics about their magic. Mystogan was mysterious and sometimes even dark and broody and that was insanely hot.

Not to mention both mages had tattoos and muscles which were a big bonus. Lucy sighed as she watched them, finally realising that they'd been fighting for a total of five hours and they were both now on the floor, thoroughly exhausted.

She sighed and moved to grab their coats and stuff before moving and tying Mystogan's bandana around his face as they got up and followed her back to their hotel. Lucy smiled at herself before she moved to her purse, checking how much money she had left.

After all the gifts, shopping for herself and with the room and food money plus 2 month's rent money, she had 860,000 Jewels left from the 3,000,000. She had to remember that she was still on Akane for another two weeks as she sighed.

However, her spirits were lifted as she realised that with Team Celestial Thunderstorm AND Team Natsu, she'd make enough money to solve all her money troubles. She squealed in delight, Team Celestial Thunderstorm meant that she could go on S Class Missions with millions of Jewel as the reward.

However, her happiness soon deflated, her soul leaving her through her mouth as she remembered how hard the mission at Galuna Island was. She also remembered that Team Natsu always caused extensive damage, and that was on regular missions.

Her heart stopped as she wondered how destructive it would get on S Class Missions. She moved to a corner of the room, knees against her chest as she put her head in her hands, a depressing aura surrounding her.

That was how Laxus and Mystogan had found her. They moved to her, crouching beside her before poking her shoulder cautiously. They soon grew their nerves and poked and prodded her repeatedly, questioning what was wrong.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO GET PROPER RENT MONEY" Lucy cried out finally, shocking both males as they awkwardly pet her, Laxus on the head and Mystogan on her shoulder.

"WHY ARE YOU PETTING MY LIKE A DOG?" Lucy screamed and both mages cringed, fearing Lucy's wrath, they quickly stopped

"Uhh... we were trying to comfort you" Laxus mumbled, a light blush adorning his cheeks

"Also what do you mean you're never going to get rent money? We'll do missions all the time, S Class ones that have great rewards" Mystogan said but Lucy wailed louder

"EXACTLY AND THAT MEANS HARDER MISSIONS WITH MORE DAMAGE AND MORE DAMAGE MEANS MORE WASTED REWARD" Lucy cried before she began to hyperventilate at the thought of her terrifying land lady.

"No one's going to cause that much damage on S Class missions Blondie" Laxus said gruffly, trying to soothe her. Lucy's eyes snapped at him before she continued crying

"YEAH RIGHT!" She then stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Laxus

"YOU! YOU WILL CAUSE THE MOST DAMAGE. YOUR MAGIC IS EVEN MORE DESTRUCTIVE THAN NATSU'S. YOU WILL BE THE REASON I AM HUNRY AND HOMELESS" Lucy yelled, glaring at him menacingly; however her tear stained face took away the edge.

"Tch, yeah right Blondie, unlike Natsu, I have control over my magic so calm down. You'll have enough money for food and rent" Laxus replied and Lucy calmed down, finally getting a grip on herself as she blushed sheepishly

"Sorry Teddy Bear, it's okay, I know you can control your magic better than Natsu" Lucy said cutely as she hugged Laxus, her arms barely reaching around him, who stiffened and growled before scoffing at his nickname, while Mystogan sniggered at the Lightning Dragon's embarrassment.

"And you, Jelly Bear, I trust you will also control yourself, yes?" Lucy questioned moving towards Mystogan as he laughed at Laxus, hugging him from the back as she pinched his cheek. This time Laxus laughed at him while Mystogan glared, blushing underneath his bandana.

"Jelly Bear?" Mystogan questioned and Lucy nodded

"Because your real name is Jellal and you, like Laxus are as big as a bear. Therefore, Laxus is my cuddly Teddy Bear and you are my adorable Jelly Bear" Lucy replied, poking him in the chest. Both mages glowered and grumbled as Lucy moved off of them, laughing at their mortification.

Lucy skipped out of the hotel room once again, getting ready to go out for dinner. She giggled to herself as she turned around, Laxus was scowling and while she couldn't see Mystogan's face she knew that he too was surly over his new nickname.

'My Jelly Bear and Teddy Bear, big scary men to almost everyone but me' Lucy thought to herself happily as she turned back around, still skipping but staying close to her male friends.

They soon entered a classy looking restaurant and were quickly seated when the manager learned exactly who they were serving, after all, you don't see Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer, Mystogan, Fairy Tail's mysterious powerful mage and Lucy Heartfilia, Light of the Fairies wandering into your restaurant every day. Together.

Lucy browsed through the drinks menu, frowning as she realised they were no non alcoholic drinks.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Laxus questioned as he watched her frown

"There aren't any non alcoholic drinks on this menu" Lucy said, eyebrows furrowing before she shrugged

"Oh well, I'll just have a water" Lucy said smiling, however she threw a glare at Laxus when he scoffed at her

"Come on Blondie, live a little. Or have you never had alcohol before?" Laxus taunted, causing Lucy to stiffen before throwing the menu at his head

"Fine, I'll have a red wine" Lucy said as the waiter sweat dropped, glancing cautiously at an angry Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus quickly ordered a scotch while Mystogan ordered a white wine.

However, Laxus would soon come to realise exactly why Lucy doesn't drink.

And boy would he regret it.

* * *

Oh shit, what do you think Lucy is going to do when she's drunk? I mean this time, they're out in public

Wait, I know exactly what's going to happen, it's you guys who won't know until 24 hours later hehehehehehe

**Also, Hydrus' spirit form is now on my profile if you want to check it**

Revews are welcome hehehe


	9. Drunken Nights and Pick Up Lines

So here you go my lovelies, the ninth chapter and probably once of the funniest chapters I've ever written. Seriously, this could be like an Omake and I hope I didn't stretch it too much, it's around 3,500 words so I hope that it actually is funny rather than boring. I don't know, I'll leave that decision up to you

Also omg, I have reached over 100 reviews, I really didn't think I would get that many this early on in the story, so seriously, I thank every single one of you who have reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me reading all of your kind words.

ALSO, OMG! I KNOW I SAID THAT MY BLEACH OTP WAS MOMO AND TOSHIRO, BUT IT IS NOT RANGIKU AND BYAKUYA3 3 **Seriously, isn't that like the hottest couple ever?** So cute awww, I can't even

* * *

Drunken Nights and Pick Up Lines

Five glasses of wine later and Lucy was pleasantly tipsy. She giggled as she moved between Mystogan and Laxus, her glass of wine sloshing and almost spilling as she drunkenly waddled over to them. She threw her arms around their shoulders, bringing them closer to her as she grinned; causing Laxus and Mystogan to stare at her incredulously.

Many of the patrons in the restaurant were looking at them sceptically as Lucy pressed herself against Mystogan, her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

Laxus looked at her lightly flushes face and her innocent large brown eyes as he watched her hug Mystogan while giggling loudly. Lucy pulled his bandana down slightly before she gave Mystogan a large wet kiss on his cheek, snickering louder as she took in the sight of the lipstick stain marring his cheek, before releasing him and swaying towards Laxus and promptly falling in his lap, another fit of giggles escaping her.

"TEDDY-KUN! JELLY-KUN!" Lucy shrieked happily as she swayed again. She turned in Laxus' lap who was now staring at her wide eyed, before glancing around the room, noticing that everyone had their eyes on their table. However, he was soon brought back to Lucy who placed her hands on his cheeks before squeezing. Once again Lucy let out a shriek of joy

"TEDDY-KUN IS A FISH! HAPPY-SENSEI WILL BE SO _HAPPY_" Lucy shrieked, laughing at her own pun while both Mystogan and Laxus wondered why she called Happy sensei.

Many of the customers sniggered as Laxus' face was pulled and stretched in many directions, Lucy clapping every time she made Laxus pull a funny face. However, what surprised them the most was that he was letting her get away with it.

Many of the clients knew of the Lightning Dragon's power and anger and many were surprised to see him take the abuse without arguing back, especially from a girl who was much smaller than him. However, they also knew about the bonds of Fairy Tail, so most assumed it was because she was a guild mate. Laxus sighed, grumbling about how he was going to lose his credibility as Fairy Tail's strongest guild member while Lucy continued to pull and stretch his cheeks against his own will.

If he knew that letting her consume alcohol would lead to this, he would have insured that not even a drop touched her lips, even though she was utterly adorable as she swayed and giggled, almost like a child.

Suddenly, Lucy climbed on top of their table, giving both males on her table a lovely view of her dark blue lace panties. They quickly stood up, wondering what she was going to do. They took in her outfit, she had a pale blue skater skirt that was entirely too short and barely covered her ass and her cream heels were definitely not helping the situation. She also had a loose black crop top that ended just under her breasts.

They both knew that if she didn't get down soon, everyone in the vicinity would get a lovely eyeful of what was under her skirt. They moved to catch her however she giggled and stepped away from them and then she did the most unthinkable thing she could have.

She started dancing.

Laxus and Mystogan's eyes wandered over her body, taking in her long legs that seemed to go on for miles, her smooth milky stomach and finally her face flushed with heat. She swayed to the music playing in the restaurant, rocking her hips and grinding sensually on the air.

She twirled around before dropping low and getting back up, wiggling her butt slightly and just as they expected, she flashed everyone in the restaurant her lovely lace panties. Every male who saw got nosebleeds while the women glared at her, seething with jealousy as they watched their dates and husband watch Lucy with rapt attention.

Lucy closed her eyes, giggling uncontrollably before she lifted her arms into the air, dragging her crop top up with her, this time flashing her lace covered breasts. Once again, blood spurted out the males' noses, someone even fainting at the erotic sight of her swaying hips.

Lucy then began parting her legs, before dropping down to the table in a full split, causing many of the males to squirm in their seats as they tried to hide their growing erections, thoughts of Lucy doing the splits while _on top of them_ echoing in their minds.

Laxus and Mystogan would have enjoyed the sight of Lucy like this, if it was only them watching her, however currently that was not the case and Laxus glowered while Mystogan glared at the males who began cat calling her, completely ignoring their own female companions.

Lucy slowly picked herself up to her feet again before bending down in front of them, flashing the people behind her as well as the people in front of her as she grabbed the bottle of red wine on their table and lifted to her lips, gulping some more down.

"Lucy get down here right now" Mystogan said, moving to her, however once again she stepped away before shaking her head like a child.

"Noooo, Jelly-kun! I want to dance and I know you'll stop me from dancing" Lucy said before blowing a raspberry at him. Mystogan stood stunned in his place as Laxus pushed past him

"Blondie, we only want to talk to you" Laxus tried however once again she shook her head, her hair wild around her head before moving to a complete different table from theirs.

"No! Teddy-kun is lying to me" Lucy said as she pouted cutely before she continued to dance, on top of another table, causing the males around said table to grin lecherously at her

"You hear that mate? She wants to dance so let her dance" The male on the table called out before he wolf whistled at her

"Hey baby, why don't we _talk_ for a while?" Another questioned, leering at her as she continued to dance. However Lucy stopped and turned to them. Laxus watched as she took in the sight of them before snickering

"No! I'm drunk and you're still ugly. At least Teddy-kun and Jelly-kun are pretty" Lucy said, giggling once again. Laxus and Mystogan glared while another unknown male moved to smack her arse. Lucy squealed as she teetered off of the edge.

Laxus shot near her and she fell in his arms as he caught her princess style. Laxus quickly carried her out the restaurant as Mystogan paid for their meal. Laxus placed Lucy down on a bench; however she stood back on it, continuing to dance, attracting more attention from the drunken males out and about.

"TEDDY-KUN! MY DRAGON IN SHINING ARMOUR! I KNEW YOU WOULD CATCH ME BECAUSE I'M YOUR PRINCESS! JUST LIKE NATSU, YES?" Lucy shrieked cutely while wrapping her arms around Laxus' broad neck, sending his face straight into the valley of her breasts

"I swear to Mavis Blondie, you're never going near alcohol ever again, even if it means staying the hell away from Cana" Laxus mumbled into her cleavage, running a hand through his hair as Lucy let go of his neck, before she resumed her dancing on the bench

"TEDDY-KUN!" Lucy yelled in panic as she tumbled off the bench, causing Laxus to catch her once again. Lucy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Laxus, snuggling into him as he held her up by her waist

"Teddy-kun you smell so good" Lucy whimpered as she sniffed him. Laxus stiffened before smirking, however his smirk died when her sniffing got creepy. She started sniffing him harder, pressed her nose against his cheek as she took a deep breath

"JELLY-KUN! MY PRINCE YOU'VE FINALLY COME BACK!" Lucy said, forgetting all about Laxus' scent as she tried to jump over him and towards Mystogan who sweat dropped

"PRINCE JELLY-KUN" Lucy screeched as she hugged Mystogan, once again sniffing him before she moaned

"Jelly-kun you smell good too" Lucy whined as she moved to sniff him, this time her nose landed on his forearm, breathing in deeply as she inhaled his scent. Both males stared at her in amusement before she shot off Mystogan, running down the street as quickly as she could.

Both males stared at the large heels she wore, silently impressed that she could run in them even while drunk, hell even walking in the death traps she called shoes impressed them. Mystogan and Laxus quickly chased behind her. She finally stopped by a large cow cut out by an ice cream store, staring at it in confusion before hugging it tightly to her, giggling and shrieking

"TAURUS-SENPAI! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE TAURUS-SENPAI!" Lucy wailed, hugging the inanimate object closer to her, as Laxus and Mystogan chuckled at her, when she frowned. Lucy let the cow cut out go before sniffling. She then dropped to the floor, hugging the cut out's knees.

"TAURUS-SENPAI DON'T IGNORE ME! NOTICE ME SENPAI" Lucy screamed, pressing herself closer to it as she sniffled loudly. Once again she was drawing attention to herself before a bright flash caught her eyes. She quickly stood up cringing as Phoenix popped out

"Princess, I think we should get you home, we can spend the night together, wrapped in each others embrace as I get to know your body intimately with both my fingers and tongue" Phoenix said huskily as he moved to hug her

"Go away Nix!" Lucy said as she tried to push him off her

"No Princess, I know you want me, let's go have some fun, my fire will ignite the passion you have for me" Phoenix replied before he tried to hug her, causing Lucy to shy away

"GET OFF OF ME NIX-SAN! TEDDY-KUN! JELLY-KUN HELP ME" Lucy screeched however Laxus and Mystogan just stood to the side, snickering at her as they watched someone else deal with drunken Lucy

"I would rather get off to you Princess" Phoenix said and Lucy struggled harder

"NO I DON'T WANT TO COAGULATION WITH YOU" Lucy yelled causing Laxus and Mystogan to laugh harder

"You mean copulate?" Questioned Phoenix and Lucy nodded

"That's what I said, conjugate" Lucy said once again and both males laughed harder while Phoenix smiled

"Let's go back to your room Princess" Loke said as he appeared, trying to save his master from the perverted Phoenix

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO PROTEIN SHAKE WITH YOU EITHER LOKE-SAMA" Lucy yelled, by now Laxus and Mystogan were guffawing loudly

"You mean procreate Princess" Loke mumbled as he moved to her again; however he had to back off when Lucy screamed

"FORCE GATE CLOSURE LEO THE LION, PHOENIX THE BLAZING BIRD" Lucy said and they soon disappeared. Lucy turned her attention back to the two males before she walked over to them, glancing at them on the floor

"I WANT TO PLAY WITH TEDDY-KUN AND JELLY-KUN TOO" Lucy screamed and Laxus and Mystogan groaned as they were once again left to deal with drunken Lucy. Lucy fell to the floor, rolling about and giggling much like she had seen Laxus and Mystogan do.

Finally, Laxus picked Lucy up and threw her over his shoulders. Once again Lucy started laughing as she watched Laxus' butt as she walked. A cheeky smirk grew on her face and she reached down and grabbed it, squeezing it, causing Laxus to tense

"TEDDY-KUN HAS A NICE BUTT" Lucy shrieked joyfully and Mystogan once again started laughing. Lucy turned to him and reached out to him, clenching and releasing her hands in a 'pick me up' motion, similar to that of a child.

Mystogan raised his eyebrows before moving to pick her up, carrying her bridal style once she was off Laxus' shoulders. Laxus turned to her, glaring at them

"You tell no one about Blondie's butt comment Mystogan" Laxus said menacingly however Mystogan chuckled

"And why would I keep that away from anyone" Mystogan questioned however he stopped short when Lucy moved her hands to his pectorals, squeezing slightly. She stared wide eyed at him, a look of awe and wonder on her face as she continued to squeeze his pectorals

"Jelly-kun has nice boobies" Lucy whispered before she giggled loudly causing Laxus to smile smugly at Mystogan while Mystogan groaned, shaking his head as Lucy continued running her hands up and down his body

"Because if you do, I'll tell everyone how you have nice boobies" Laxus said and Mystogan quickly nodded. They finally arrived at their hotel, depositing Lucy on the bed. Lucy turned on her back and smiled at them before sitting up.

Suddenly Lucy stood up and started stripping off her clothing, causing Laxus and Mystogan to stand speechless before they rushed to stop her

"Lucy what are you doing?" Mystogan questioned and Lucy struggled, her face contorting

"I'm uncomfortable! Jelly-kun I want to change" Lucy pouted before she finally broke free, stripping in front of the boys before giggling. She was dressed only in her tiny lace panties, her breasts bouncing freely, causing blood to rocket out of their noses.

Lucy ran over to the cupboard, taking out Mystogan's boxers and one of Laxus' shirts before dressing herself in them. Both boys stared wide eyed as they looked at her and they couldn't help but feel their members twitch while she was dressed in their clothing.

Lucy smiled brightly at them before moving back to the bed, giggling and jumping on it before grabbing the covers and cocooning herself in them. The boys couldn't help but compare her to a human burrito.

She then began to struggle as the bindings around her got tighter causing her to panic and scream. The males rushed to help her, unwrapping her from the bed covers as she clung onto Mystogan, slightly pouting

"Bed-sama is really mean to Lucy, Bed-sama tried to succulent Lucy" Lucy whimpered and both males sweat dropped at her misuse of words again

"You mean suffocate?" Laxus questioned and Lucy nodded

"That's what I said Teddy-kun, succulent" Lucy replied and both males sighed before shaking their heads. Mystogan unwrapped his arms from around Lucy's small waist and she fell back onto the bed, giggling slightly

"Teddy-kun, you should change your name to super soaker" Lucy said beaming at Laxus who raised his eyebrows at her

"And why is that?" Laxus questioned as he changed into his own pyjamas

"Because you make we wet" Lucy said innocently and Laxus' head snapped to her before groaning at the innocent look on her face.

"Someone out there is testing me" Laxus muttered under his breath as Mystogan glared at him, scowling as he unwrapped the bandana from his face before slipping the silver forehead protector off of his head

Lucy stared at him, smiling brightly as his face came into her view. She bit her lip, eyes wide as she stared innocently at the bluenette male mage. She let out a small whimper as his hand ran through his hair, messing it up slightly

"Jelly-kun! Do you know what would make your face look better?" Lucy finally asked and Mystogan turned back to his drunken partner, raising his eyebrow at the innocent look on her face

"What?" Mystogan questioned, staring at her with caution

"MY LEGS WRAPPED AROUND IT" Lucy said as she giggled harder. This time it was Mystogan's turn to groan at the child like look on her face

"This is because I gave up the throne isn't it. This test of my strength wouldn't be happening if I had just stayed in Edolas" Mystogan muttered while staring at her. She turned back to Laxus, hands over her mouth as she snickered

"Teddy-kun, if you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber" Lucy said, smiling cutely at him while Laxus nodded sceptically, staring at her with concern

"Do you know what would look good on you?" Lucy questioned as she looked back at Mystogan

"Me" Lucy deadpanned before he could reply, snickering once again to herself. She then slowly got off the bed, sauntering over to Laxus who tensed as he saw her approach him. She began feeling his shirt, staring at it intensely

"What material is this?" Lucy questioned, inspecting it further

"Cotton" Laxus replied gruffly, trying to keep himself from throwing her on the bed and ravishing her thoroughly as her hand trailed up and down his shirt. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes before smirking sexily.

Laxus' eyes widened as her hands trailed down to his crotch, gripping his slightly stiff cock through his trousers before squeezing slightly

"Well, then this must be felt" Lucy whispered sensually. Laxus clenched his hands trying to reign in his lust and raging hormones, it wouldn't be good to ravage her in front of Mystogan, no matter how much he wanted to, especially since she was drunk. Luckily, she stepped away from him before prowling towards a stiff Mystogan.

She walked over till she was behind Mystogan, climbing on the couch and placing her hands on his shoulders, massaging them slightly.

"Jelly-kun why are you so tense? You must be a hard worker" Lucy whispered, moving to lick the outer shell of his ears as Mystogan let out a throaty growl, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of her soft breasts against his muscled back

"Since you're such a hard worker, I have an opening you can fill" Lucy whispered in his ear, sexual innuendo filling her tone as she nibbled on his ear lobe, sucking slightly. Mystogan quickly turned around, wrapping his arms around her as she squealed before he picked her up and threw her back on the bed.

"Lucy, you're drunk and hopefully you won't remember this tomorrow" Mystogan said as he glared sternly at her

"I'm not drunk Jelly-kun, I'm just intoxicated on you" Lucy whispered before giggling once again. Laxus sighed, rubbing his temples as he shook his head at his drunken partner. He silently cursed himself knowing that if he hadn't goaded her into drinking, they would not be in this position.

Sometimes, he really hated his teasing self.

Laxus and Mystogan stared at her form. Although drunk, she still looked pretty damn hot, especially dressed in nothing but their clothing. She was spread on the bed, her blonde hair fanning around her with her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol, the white of the sheet making her creamy skin look even more appetising.

"Teddy-kun will you be my tree?" Lucy asked cutely as she smiled brightly at them

"What for?" Laxus questioned, once again staring at her with caution

"So that I can be a koala and wrap around you" Lucy replied, Laxus sighed in frustration before both males moved to get changed.

Once both males were dressed, they cautiously approached the drunken mage before slowly getting into bed. Lucy turned so her back was against Laxus before pressing into him as she pulled Mystogan closer to her. She stared into Mystogan's eyes, smiling cutely

"Jelly-kun?" Lucy said, her voice quiet as drowsiness washed over her

"Yes Lucy?" Mystogan asked, staring at her with question

"You have really pretty eyes. They look warm. Like chocolate. Like a blanket. Like a warm chocolate blanket" Lucy said sleepily. She moved her head back, resting it on Laxus' wide chest

"Teddy-kun?" Lucy said once again, her voice quiet

"Yes Blondie?" Laxus questioned, looking down at the small girls in his arms. He smiled softly, wondering why he had never noticed exactly how small she was in comparison to him.

"You have really pretty eyes too. They look like the ocean and I always get lost in them. But they make me feel safe, not lost" Lucy mumbled. Their eyes softened as she let out a small yawn before nestling into them more, her hands on Mystogan's chest, while her head stayed on Laxus' chest.

"Mmmm... my Teddy Bear... my Jelly Bear..." Lucy whispered in her sleep and both boys smiled as she referred to them as theirs. Their arms around her tightened and their smiled widened as she snuggled into them, smiling softly in her sleep.

Mystogan placed his head in the crook of her neck, lips brushing softly against her shoulder as he feathered light kisses on the cloth covered shoulder, allowing her scent to wash over him. Similarly, Laxus placed his nose against the crown of her head, breathing in her scent before placing a light kiss on her head. Soon, both boys succumbed to sleep, dreams plagued with thoughts of Lucy.

In that moment, they didn't really mind their nicknames. No, in that moment, they couldn't help but love them.

* * *

So a lot of you have voted on yes for the Yaoi, keep voting, the poll stops when I figure out exactly when they're going to be able to do it

Also, for those of you who are reading Dragonheart, I have completed the first chapter, now all I need to do is go through it and sort out any mistakes and add whatever I feel like I need to add and therefore, the chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow

Reviews are very much welcome :D


	10. Monoceros, the Unicorn

So here you go, the next chapter.

I would also like to tell you that after chapter 18 in this story, I will be updating a lot less regularly and I will probably only get to post chapters on the weekends because I am not in my final two years of school before I head off to Uni and therefore these years will be a lot harder than my past years and so I'll be more focused on actually passing and my school work so please be patient. To make up for the long updates, I will try and give you really good chapters that are worth the wait

So anyway, onwards with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know many of you are enjoying the different personalities with my new Spirits and I'm glad you do heheeh

Also, I would like to say that I absolutely love Byakuya Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto ok

* * *

Monoceros, the Unicorn

Lucy awoke the next day with a pounding headache. She groaned and rolled of the bed, falling to the floor with a thud. She grumbled to herself before picking herself off of the ground and running a hand through her tangled hair, pulling at the knots.

She stopped short when she took in her appearance before screaming out at the top of her lungs. She groaned again, holding a hand to her head, she'd only managed to aggravate the pain of her hangover with her scream.

She turned over to the boys lying in bed that had shot up, looking for any possible dangers before their bleary eyes turned to her. She scowled at them, glaring slightly as she took in their dishevelled appearance and naked torsos.

"Why am I dressed in your clothing?" Lucy questioned quietly as she nursed her headache

"Because someone failed to mention she was a lightweight, got drunk, danced on tables and then stripped before dressing in our clothing" Laxus said in a monotone voice, purposely failing to mention the pickup lines. Lucy groaned and then nodded before snapping her head towards them

"Wait I danced on tables? Oh Mavis, what else did I do?" Lucy questioned, eyes wide in fear

"Well, you hugged the cow cut out by the ice cream shop screaming about Taurus, you flashed the restaurant while dancing, and tried to keep your spirits from molesting you, that was pretty much it" Mystogan replied and once again Lucy nodded before gulping.

"I didn't say anything to you did I? Like nothing happening between us?" Lucy questioned, fearing the answer. Both males shook their head and Lucy once again nodded before making her way to the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection, grimacing at herself. She was an absolute mess and she didn't know how both boys hadn't managed to laugh at her. She had a nest for hair, random hairs sticking up in different corners. Her makeup was smudged and she had raccoon eyes.

Lucy sighed as she got under the steamy cover of the shower, closing her eyes as her headache slowly faded. She summoned Virgo who brought some painkillers and water. Lucy thanked her before dismissing her Maid Spirit.

Once she was done, she made her way out, ready for her training of the day even though she was dreading it as she felt the remnants of her hangover. The boys were once again dressed and they made their way onto the beach.

*Time Skip. After Training*

Lucy was walking through Akane resort along with Mystogan and Laxus in a comfortable silence. They stared at a few different shops, Lucy walking into a few Magic Shops to look for Gate Keys. Lucy entered a small shop, smiling at the vendor.

"Hello, do you have any Celestial Gate Keys?" Lucy questioned politely and the old lady nodded at her.

"Yes, I have this one key. It's a silver key and it's not very powerful" The old lady said, smiling back as she showed Lucy the key. Lucy looked at the symbol, smiling at the trader.

"I'll take it" Lucy replied, digging through her purse for some money

"That'll be 50,000 Jewel dear" The sales person reply and Lucy handed her the money before stepping out, smiling at the boys brightly.

"Did you get one Blondie?" Laxus questioned and Lucy nodded enthusiastically

"It's the key of the Shield Constellation, Scutum" Lucy said, smiling as she lifted the key in front of their faces

"So it's a defensive spirit?" Mystogan questioned and Lucy once again nodded

"Although it has no offense power, it does have powerful defences. I think he could even be able to withstand one of your attacks" Lucy said smiling at them causing their eyes to widen

"How could it stand one of our attacks if it's a silver key?" Laxus questioned, staring at it and Lucy shot him an angry glare

"Just because it's a silver key doesn't mean it's not powerful. All Celestial Spirits have their own strengths and weaknesses. For example, take Plue, my Dog Spirit. His weakness is strength, however in battle he's a great distraction because people underestimate him and also he's a great friend and listener" Lucy replied and both males nodded, not wanting to argue with her about her spirits.

"This is good Blondie, it means you have less of a chance of getting hurt, especially with your new spells" Laxus said and Lucy grinned at him as she placed the key on her key ring.

They resumed walking through the resort when Lucy felt it. She could feel the surge in magic power and quickly turned around, scanning for where it was radiating from. Both boys looked at her in question and were about to open their mouths when she took off running.

"Not again. This better not be another dangerous one" Laxus said as they both ran after Lucy.

"Well there aren't any storms around so I highly doubt it and we're also still on land so it can't be that bad" Mystogan replied as they followed Lucy.

Lucy kept running until she came to a massive building. She quickly ran into it, taking the stairs as she ran to the roof, the boys hot on her heels. She burst through the terrace door, her eyes widening as she saw the strong blue and white glow.

She ran towards it and found herself next to a large antenna. She reached out to the middle of the light and grabbed the key that was resting on the antenna. She grinned at it as she turned to a panting Laxus and Mystogan.

"You really need to warn us when you're going to do that Blondie" Laxus panted out and Lucy grinned before squealing

"I'm sorry but I just got two keys in one day, I'm on cloud nine" Lucy replied, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. She finally stopped and took a look at the key in her hands.

Once again it was made out of the same Amethyst Geode as the rest. The top of the key had a white horn and the length was wrapped around a blue and white tail. She grinned at the symbol before holding it out in front of her. She cleared her throat and began to chant.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Unicorn, Monoceros" Lucy called out firmly. Soon there was a bright flash of blues and whites before the sky turned grey, thunder and lightning striking.

Lucy backed away slightly as lightning struck in front of her, Laxus moved next to her, ready to eat the lightning in case it hurt her. However, soon large thunderbolts struck a small area and quickly disappeared, leaving Lucy's new spirit in its wake.

A large white unicorn stood in front of Lucy, muscles bulging under the pure white coat. It had a blue and white mane and tail and also around the tops of its hooves. The corners of his eyes were decorated in a black swirly tattoo and he moved to bow at Lucy before picking his head up. He stared at Lucy with blue eyes.

Suddenly, the lightning started again, striking him over and over again until a man stood in his place. Lucy groaned as she took in the attractive male's appearance. He had shaggy light blue, almost white hair and bright blue eyes. He stood tall; his hands in his pockets, dressed in a white suit with a black shirt.

**(AN: Yeah, this one is based on Karoku Arumerita from Karneval. Don't watch it, but again he seemed appropriate and I like giving you faces to look at. Although, the anime does look interesting and I will most likely begin watch it)**

"Why are all my new spirits so damn attractive? Let's just hope he's not a pervert" Lucy thought to herself, however hearing a chuckle she looked up and blinked before blushing

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Lucy asked Laxus and he nodded before turning his glare back to the male.

"Hello Mistress, I am Monoceros or Ceros. I am the Spirit of the Unicorn Constellation, how may I be of help?" Monoceros questioned while bowing before he moved to kiss her hand. Lucy blushed at his manners before grinning at him.

"Hello Ceros, I am Lucy, would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy questioned and Monoceros nodded

"I am available whenever you need me and I use blue and white lightning magic. Also, I hope that you do not deem me a pervert as I am not one" Monoceros replied and Lucy blushed as he bowed once again

"I know, it's just that I've had contracted quite a few of them" Lucy said, sweat dropping as she remembered her new spirits. Monoceros chuckled before nodding at her

"Yes, the Celestial World is in an uproar as Leo, Fenix, Taurus and Percy keep fighting over who their beautiful princess loves the most. I must say, that you are indeed beautiful" Monoceros said smiling at her and Lucy's blush deepened

"Thank you. I hope that they're not causing too much trouble, I don't want them to fight with each other" Lucy replied, frowning slightly

"Oh no, Cetus and Draco keep them in line, however, it got quite heated after Hydrus informed them off how you first met" Monoceros replied and Lucy's face heated as she glowered

"He deserves a good Lucy Kick for teasing me like that" Lucy muttered darkly, plotting her Hydrus' doom.

"Yes he often does tend to step out of line and take things too far for his own amusement. It wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do in front of a lady, especially one who is as kind and beautiful as you are" Monoceros replied, frowning slightly and Lucy blushed harder, smiling softly

"I must agree with you on that, although I don't mind him amusing himself, I just wish he wouldn't do it at other people's expenses. Although, it must just be his nature and so we can't do anything but keep him from getting into too much trouble" Lucy replied and Ceros nodded, smiling at her

"I have to agree, at least now, with me there, Draco, Cetus and I can keep all of them from doing anything too rash. Is there anything else you need from me mistress?" Monoceros asked and Lucy nodded, frowning at him

"Don't call me mistress or master, Lucy, Miss Lucy, Princess or Princess Lucy is fine, just not mistress or master" Lucy replied and Monoceros nodded

"Many of your spirits call you Princess do they not?" Monoceros question and Lucy nodded

"Yes they do, why do you ask?" Lucy questioned, eyebrows furrowing as she took in her spirit's thoughtful gaze

"It seems slightly overused, and while you are indeed our Princess. If I am not too out of turn, I would wish to call you something different" Monoceros replied and Lucy smiled at him

"What is that Ceros?" Lucy questioned, encouraging him to speak his mind

"Would it be okay if I were to call you Lady Lucy?" Monoceros questioned hesitantly and Lucy beamed at him

"That would be perfectly acceptable, however I now have something to request from you" Lucy replied and Monoceros stared at her, completely puzzled

"Request anything you want My Lady, I only wish to serve and please you, I will accept any request from you and fulfil it to my greatest abilities" Monoceros replied quickly and Lucy grinned at him

"I request that you relax in my presence" Lucy replied finally and once again Monoceros stared in confusion

"I do not understand this request Lady Lucy" Monoceros replied, confused by his master's words

"I want you to have fun Ceros, while your formal attitude is absolutely adorable, you do not need to feel like I am above you. You are my friend, my family and we are equals. You do not have to be so formal around me, relax and just have fun alright? That is my only request from you" Lucy replied and Monoceros blushed slightly before nodding

"Yes Lady Lucy, it may take a while. For as long as I have known, many Celestial Mages have treated me like they are better than me and so I have fallen into a routine. I have never known friendship or love. So for you, the only mage to ever show me kindness, I will try my hardest to make sure that I relax around you. Now I shall take my leave" Monoceros replied and Lucy smiled waving at him

"I look forward to working with you Ceros, welcome to the family. Oh and please try and keep Hydrus from irritating too many spirits, it won't do to have my family arguing and not getting along would it" Lucy said grinning and Monoceros smiled, blushing slightly as he nodded before disappearing in a flash of lightning

"He seems really polite and more subdued than the rest. I hope I can bring him out of his shell and get him to relax around the others" Lucy said to herself before turning to Laxus and Mystogan who were glaring at the spot where Monoceros had disappeared from

"What's wrong?" Lucy questioned, cocking her head to the side

"These new Elemental Keys, so far they've all been male" Laxus said and Lucy nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything

"Also, many of them have been perverted. I wonder if there are going to be any female spirits" Mystogan said and Lucy shrugged

"I don't know how many keys are there but there are 10 elements and I have 6 keys so far, so maybe the last four are female? I'm not sure; a lot of spirits are male. Also they're not all perverted. Yeah Loke, Taurus, Percy and Nix are but the rest aren't. And, they can't help it, it's in their nature and it's who they are so do refrain from insulting them" Lucy replied and both nodded, inwardly raging with jealousy over Lucy's attractive spirits, they didn't need perverts after their Lucy.

They looked at each other, glaring without Lucy noticing. If you looked really closely, you could see sparks of electricity between them; then again, it was probably Laxus' magic.

They turned their gaze to a smiling Lucy who was busy brushing her keys while smiling. They turned back to each other, once again glaring.

Definitely didn't need more competition.

*Time Skip. A few days later. After Training*

Lucy walked into the hotel room, watching as a school of fishes swam across. She smiled as she moved to sofa, taking a seat. The boys quickly followed behind her, taking the seats next to her.

"So what do you want to do today Blondie?" Laxus questioned as he looked down at her. She smiled nervously before looking at the ground.

"I... it's this place. Last time we were here I really wanted to see it, but didn't get the chance" Lucy said unsurely

"Well what is it? I'm sure we can go now" Mystogan replied and Lucy smiled once again before turning away a light blush on her cheeks

"Well actually, it's the Eiffel Restaurant. It's incredibly romantic and fancy but apparently the view is great. But it's okay, I don't want to force you to go with me, I'm sure we can do something else" Lucy quickly said, frantically waving her hands.

Both boys blushed before coughing and smiling at her, causing Lucy's blush to deepen. They chuckled softly as they saw the heat on her face rise. They looked at her expectantly, causing Lucy to frown, a puzzled look crossing her face as she stared at the two waiting males

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy questioned, and once again the males chuckled

"Call Virgo, we'll take you there" Mystogan replied, smiling at her as he took off his bandana. Lucy beamed at them before staring at them in confusion

"Why do I need to call Virgo?" Lucy questioned, perplexed as to why they would need her Maid Spirit

"Because neither of us bought suits and if it is fancy then we'll need to be dressed smartly" Laxus replied and Lucy quickly nodded, calling Virgo to her side.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked stoically and Lucy shook her head, exasperated at the amused glint in Virgo's eyes. Lucy knew very well that her spirits watched her life as if it was a soap opera and therefore Virgo almost always knew why she was being called.

'And yet, she still asks for punishment every single time' Lucy thought to herself, sighing softly before smiling at her pink haired friend.

"Virgo, I need some clothing for us three. As I'm sure you already know, we're going to a sophisticated restaurant and none of us have appropriate clothing" Lucy replied and Virgo nodded before disappearing. Lucy stepped in the bathroom, it was already 4pm and she knew she would take time to get dressed. Especially if she wanted to impress her two male friends.

Not that she wanted to impress them or anything.

She quickly ran the bath before getting in, soaking for half an hour before stepping out and drying herself. She summoned Cancer to work on her hair and makeup as she wrapped a towel around her body.

An hour and a half later Lucy was ready. Lucy smiled at her reflection before stepping out slowly. She stopped, almost drooling at the sight in front of her, her companions looked especially fetching in their outfits and once again, they both matched her outfit.

Laxus was dressed in a black slim fit suit with a silk collar and a black bow tie. He had a crisp white dress shirt and black dress shoes. His blazer was left undone and his hands were crossed against his chest as he stood against the wall. His ever present Sound Pod hung from his ears and his hair as usual was spiky.

Mystogan however, was dressed in a dark blue slim fit suit and his collar was plain cotton while he had a long and thin navy blue tie with a crisp white shirt and black dress shoes. His blazer was buttoned up and he was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pocket. Lucy realised that Cancer had been out to cover his tattoo and his hair was slightly messier than usual.

All in all, they both looked delicious.

Lucy coughed and their attention snapped to her, eyes growing wide. They'd seen her at her best plenty of times and they'd even seen her dressed up for the Fire Bird Festival. However, right now she looked more radiant and exquisite that she ever had before.

Lucy was dressed in a halter neck evening dress with thin straps and a plunging V neckline. The top of the dress started off the same colour as Mystogan's suit before it faded to black at the bottom. The neckline was sewn with sparkling diamonds that drew more attention to her exposed cleavage.

The sides of the bodice were made with dark blue lace, showing off Lucy's thin waist and hips and the back was completely bare. The skirt started just above her butt and stuck to her hips before flaring out ever so slightly to the floor.

There was a slit to the tops of her thighs on one side of her dress, revealing long creamy legs. Finally, her feet were adorned with a pair of deep blue velvet cage heels that had silver studs on the back of the heel. The boy stared at the extremely thin heel, wondering how she was standing.

Suddenly their eyes snapped back to her dress, eyes comically bugging out of their skulls as they blushed. Both mages soon came to realise that due to how the dress was cut, she wasn't wearing a bra or any panties. After all, her back was completely bare and should she have been wearing underwear, you would have seen it from the low cut of the dress' back.

Their minds soon wandered to what she looked liked naked, blushing as their members twitched. Soon they remembered her heels, and their minds were quickly filled with images of her under them with nothing but those heels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure. They groaned in frustration before turning back to admire her.

Her hair fell in loose soft curls and her forehead was covered in a crown braid, diamonds woven through it. Her makeup was simple, natural smoky eyes with extremely long lashes and deep red lipstick. She smiled at them before twirling.

"How do I look?" Lucy questioned nervously as her grip tightened on the black clutch, her Gate Keys resting inside them. She'd summoned Virgo earlier, telling her to keep Mystogan's staves in the Celestial Realm should he need them on their 'date?' type outing.

"Whoa" Laxus whispered, his eyes never leaving her

"Wow" Mystogan breathed out, nodding along with Laxus. Lucy giggled slightly, happy over their speechless states.

"Well come on then, we need to get there" Lucy said, smiling at them. They both walked over to her, tripping over and pushing each other as they got to her, offering both their arms to her.

Lucy giggled slightly at their antics before grabbing both elbows and walking out together. While they left the hotel, many people greeted them with compliments and Lucy smiled widely, thanking them.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, which looked like a massive tower that stretched into the sky, lit up. Lucy stared at it in awe as the boys dragged her into an elevator. Once they arrived at their destination, Lucy gasped.

**(AN: Legit they're at the Eiffel Tower, just imagine that)**

As soon as they exited the elevator, Lucy gasped at the sight in front of her. They were currently on the top floor, overlooking the whole of Akane. The rooftop was covered in floating Lacrima lights, shining in soft hues of pink, blue, yellow and green. In the middle was a lone table with three place settings and a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. Lucy turned to them and took in their smiling faces.

"When did you do this?" She questioned them, turning back to look at the scene with awe and wonder

"While you were getting dressed we made some reservations" Laxus said shrugging, however he was fighting down a smile as he took in Lucy's reaction

"But you need to book the rooftop in advance?" Lucy whispered to herself as she walked over to the table, her fingers brushing against the white lilies.

"It pays to pay" Mystogan replied and Lucy frowned at them

"You shouldn't have spent so much money on me" Lucy replied and both mages smiled at her

"You're worth it" Laxus replied and Lucy blushed under their intense gazes before Mystogan took her hand in his, leading her over to the table and pulling her chair out for her. She smiled and thanked him, the boys sitting on either side of her once again.

"How did you know that white lilies and red roses were my favourite flowers?" Lucy questioned, picking up the bouquet of flowers as she sniffed them, eyes fluttering at the scent, completely missing both boys' blushes.

"I overheard you and Levy speaking about the topic once and I remember you saying that they were the most romantic and beautiful flowers, especially together" Laxus replied and Lucy blushed slightly when she heard the word romantic

She smiled brightly at them and a waiter came over, presenting the wine as he poured a glass for Mystogan and Laxus. He moved over to Lucy and both Mystogan and Laxus paled, before furiously sending him away from her. Lucy smiled sheepishly, ordering a non alcoholic fruity drink.

"This is beautiful, honestly. The only time someone has ever done something like this for me was when Natsu uprooted one of the Cherry Blossom trees for me during the Hanami festival because I was too ill to attend. Thank you" Lucy said as she stared at them, smiling shyly. They both grinned at her, flashing their pearly whites at her

"Well, we thought that after all your hard work and training you deserved something good" Mystogan said smiling at her and Lucy blushed, throwing him a small smile.

Their food quickly arrived and the trio tucked in, steady conversation flowing between them. Lucy smiled inwardly as she watched Mystogan's eyes light up, shining as he spoke about his adventures with Wendy, she could tell that he really did love Wendy like a little sister.

Her smile died as she remembered how they had to separate, her heart going out to her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to part with her own family. However, her smile returned as she watched Laxus' face light up as he spoke about his team, the blue flecks in his eyes sparkling. Sure he seemed like he didn't care about them but Lucy could tell that they meant a lot to him.

Lucy watched as the stars started shining, the glow from the small Lacrima lights dimming down, allowing her to see the stars clearly. She grinned brightly, happiness dancing in her eyes as she watched them twinkling in the sky. She heard someone clear her throat and turned around to see Mystogan holding his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance Lucy?" Mystogan questioned and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"There's no music and besides, I don't want to leave Laxus out" Lucy replied however Mystogan only smiled wider as the music began to play

"Laxus gets the next dance, I won the first in a game of rock, paper and scissors" Mystogan replied, eyes shining with mirth as Lucy let out a soft laugh. She looked over at Laxus who was pouting as he scowled at Mystogan. Lucy giggled as she nodded causing him to take her hand in his, twirling her around the balcony.

Lucy smiled softly as they waltzed about, Mystogan twirling her here and there as they danced together. His mouth was by her ears as they had a whispered conversation between each other. Finally, when the song ended, Laxus stood up before tapping Mystogan on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Laxus asked, staring at Lucy and Lucy nodded, giggling slightly as he took her in her arms. Once again, he twirled her around before pulling her closer, her arms wrapping around his neck as her head lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying their bodies to the music.

They continued like that through the night, taking turns dancing with her. They had to admit, that even though they had to share her, it was worth seeing the smile on her face as she looked at them as if they were the only three people on the planet.

* * *

Hmmm, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Isn't Ceros just the must adorable and shy character ever, so kawaii awwwww, love him man.

Also, I know that I forgot to post what Hydrus looks like in his spirit form on my profile, but I have indeed remedied that and now the spirit forms of both Monoceros and Hydrus are on my profile. I think... Hopefully

Also, for those of you reading Dragonheart, I have FINALLY posted the next chapter hehehe, sorry it took so long, please forgive me. If you do, I will give you more sexy Mystogan x Lucy x Laxus moments ok, I promise

Reviews are very much welcome, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy and they give me cute little butterflies


	11. Hyperion and Asterion, the Hunting Dogs

Wow, you know, sometimes I read all the reviews you guys send me and I'm like shit man, the feels. Seriously, you guys give me butterflies and in Becca's case, exceed porn. Yeah, in case you didn't know, Becca is **We Did It For Glory** and she's a massive pervert because she likes to watch porn between Pantherlily's Battleform and Happy. It's really some sick stuff but she loves it and she always thinks about it. That and she is the one who suggested Yaoi between Laxus and Mystogan hehehehe love you Becca-cha x

**Also I'd like to give out this important notice. SO PLEASE READ THIS** It seems that a lot of you are confused about the whole Yaoi thing. What I meant by writing Yaoi, is that during my smut scenes (I haven't written any yet which is weird, considering I tend to write smut quite early on, but don't worry, I'll try and get some soon) I will probably throw in some Laxus x Mystogan moments if you want them, the end pairing will NOT be Yaoi because Lucy won't die or go off with someone else. I only meant that when they're getting steamy, Lucy could say something like 'You should do each other while I watch' because Lucy is secretly a massive pervert (just like Becca-chan) but that's really only if you want me to write something like that

Anyway, on with the story

* * *

Hyperion and Asterion, the Hunting Dogs

*Time Skip. A few days later*

Lucy and co were walking towards Hogstown. It was a small village up in the mountains, surrounded by dense trees and large rivers and it was relatively close to Akane. Lucy smiled up at the two boys who were towering above her. She giggled as she took in Laxus' scowling and Mystogan's glaring. They seemed to do that a lot.

"Why are we going to Hogstown" Lucy questioned and their gaze shifted down to her. She stared up at them, not really liking the height difference. Lucy was a whole head shorter than Mystogan and Mystogan was a whole head shorter than Laxus. It made her feel small and weak. Yet at the same time it made her feel safe and protected.

"Because we need to see how far you've come within the last 3 weeks and therefore we're doing a mission" Laxus replied before turning back to the road

Lucy sighed and nodded. She wanted to know how far she'd come too, but she didn't understand why they had to leave Akane, after all there were plenty of jobs on the Resort Island. She turned back to them

"But we could have done a mission on Akane" Lucy said and this time Mystogan replied, smiling softly at her, his eyes crinkling

"Yes, but the reward for this is 375,000 Jewel and an unknown relic key. We thought that you might want to check out the relic key even though the reward is quite small" Mystogan said and Lucy's eyes brightened, nodding enthusiastically.

Not many people knew about the Elemental Gate Keys, most claiming they were a myth, therefore she'd understand why people thought they were artefacts or relics. She started skipping before grinning cheekily at the boys.

The past three weeks all three of them had grown a lot closer. Lucy was very comfortable around both boys and could speak to them about almost anything. She was nearly as comfortable with them as she was her team. However, she also liked both of them, which was why she was sometimes tense and blundering around them.

Nevertheless, it was mainly comfortable. Even Laxus and Mystogan got along well with each other. They were Fairy Tail's strongest and apart from Master, Laxus was the only one who truly knew Mystogan before he left for Edolas, therefore they were good friends. They even drank together and spoke to each other about 'manly' 'guy' things.

Nonetheless, they also fought with each other often. Just like Natsu and Gray would, and it was mainly over Lucy, not that the blonde Celestial Mage knew that. No, she was blissfully unaware of the feelings her companions possessed towards her.

Surprisingly, just like Natsu and Gray, Lucy was able to stop their arguments and fights before it managed to get overly destructive. They generally reigned in any magic fights, fighting using their fists, however there were some cases where magic was involved, causing Lucy to step in and put an end to their fight.

But she expected that, because they did remind her of her best friends. Sure, they were older than her best friends, but they were also men fuelled with testosterone. Even worse, they were both _Fairy Tail_ men filled with testosterone, and therefore sometimes their fights got a little... heated.

Now back to Lucy who was cheekily grinning at the males, while trailing behind them. She continued taking in their figures. Both males walked with their heads held high, taking in their surroundings while constantly on guard, just in case of any dangers.

They also both stood on either side of her, not only to sure that they could protect her from any dangers but also so that they could be near her while they walked. She smiled at them, grinning mischievously before she called out to Laxus.

"Teddy Bear I'm tired" Lucy whined, trying to gauge his reaction, she almost giggled as he stiffened at the nickname. Laxus turned to her glaring at her for using the 'retched nickname' as he had deemed it before smirking at her, eyes laughing at her misfortune.

"Deal with it Blondie, we're still an hour away from Hogstown and we're not taking breaks. I want to be back in Akane by the night" Laxus replied before turning back and walking.

"But Teddy Bear, you guys have really long legs and I have to almost jog in order to keep up with you" Lucy whined one again, putting on a pout. Once again, Laxus turned to her, lips quirking in a smirk

"Like I said, deal with it. Jogging is good exercise and will help with your training" Laxus replied before once again turning back to watch where he was going. Lucy pouted to herself, letting out a huff as she crossed her arms.

'How inconsiderate, baka Laxus' Luc thought to herself while she glared at the side of Laxus' face, eyes narrowing as she watched his lips quirk into a smirk. She almost let out an enraged shriek before composing herself.

'Baka Laxus, I'll teach him to laugh at my misfortune' She thought angrily. Lucy ran over her options, wondering how she could get back at him. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind and she grinned sinisterly.

Laxus watched as Lucy's face broke into a grin and he silently gulped, wondering what she was going to do. He kept flicking his gaze towards her, wondering when she was going to attack him. Soon Lucy's pace slowed down until she was behind both males.

Just as Laxus was about to turn around and ask what she was doing, she ran towards him, jumping on his back, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He stiffened and almost tumbled over; however, he quickly caught his balance before turning towards the grinning blonde.

"What do you think you're doing Blondie" Laxus growled out, tipping his head back so that he could glare at her causing Lucy to stick her tongue out at him

"I said I was tired, so you can carry me to Hogstown Teddy Bear" Lucy replied, getting comfortable on his back. He grunted in response, turning to glare at the road while he fought the urge to smile. Lucy giggled before turning to Mystogan, striking a conversation with him.

"Blondie why don't you jump on Mystogan? Why is it always me? Is it because you prefer me to him" Laxus taunted, turning to her. Lucy glared indignantly at him, crossing her arms before letting out a huff

"Don't be mean to Jelly Bear, Teddy Bear, I like you both equally. I don't jump on him because he has his staves on his back, while you have nothing" Lucy said and Laxus grunted, grumbling about how he should prefer him under his breath while Mystogan chuckled.

"So you'd also make me give you piggy backs if I didn't have these staves?" Mystogan questioned and Lucy nodded before thinking it over, before she shook her head 'no'

"Well, no, I wouldn't make you give me piggy backs now that I think about it" Lucy replied, causing Mystogan to frown in response, turning back to the road while his heart dropped, thinking that she did in fact prefer Laxus to him

"I wouldn't jump on your back no; I'd jump on your shoulders. Laxus' back is comfortable while your shoulders are comfortable" Lucy replied deep in thought before smiling brightly at Mystogan, whose heart soared. He smiled back at her, his bandana around his neck as they were all alone.

And they carried on like that to Hogsmead, Lucy moving to Mystogan's shoulders part way through the walk in order to let Laxus relax. Once they arrived, Lucy tied Mystogan's bandana around his face once more before talking about random things as she continued to sit on Mystogan's shoulders.

Finally, they arrived and Lucy got off of Mystogan's shoulders, turning to the client's door before knocking politely. The client, an old lady, stepped out to greet them

"Hello I'm Maggie, how may I help you?" The old lady, Maggie, replied and Lucy smiled before bowing slightly in respect

"Hello ma'am, my name is Lucy and this is Te- Laxus and Je- Mystogan. We're the mages who responded to your request" Lucy said politely, almost referring Laxus and Mystogan to her nicknames for them, causing her to blush slightly.

"Oh! Right this way, please follow me" Maggie said, ushering them in. Lucy followed her, once again the boys towering next to her.

"A bunch of monsters have been attacking my crops and livestock, I need you to get rid of them or my business as the village's farmer won't thrive and we'll have little food for the winter" Maggie replied and Lucy smiled at her kindly

"We'll get the job done, we shall see you once we've finished the job" Lucy replied and Maggie smiled before they left. Lucy summoned Pyxis, getting the Compass Spirit to locate where the monsters attacking the farm were hiding.

Pyxis quickly located them and Lucy and co followed the compass to their destination, a small clearing near a river in the forest. Once the monsters were located, Lucy soon got to work, Laxus and Mystogan staying back to watch.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?" Lucy questioned and both males shook their head

"Nope, we're only going to observe you as you fight. We want to see your strengths and your weaknesses in battle. According to that, we'll change your training so that we work on your weaknesses" Mystogan replied and Lucy nodded, turning to inspect the monsters.

There were three of them, one was giant dog and tiger crossbreed. The other looked like a wolf and eagle crossbreed and finally the last one was a vulture and rabbit crossbreed. Lucy looked at the strange animals before pulling out two Gate Keys.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries. Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius" Lucy called out and soon both spirits appeared.

"I'm sorry" Aries said as she appeared, bowing slightly

"Moshi Moshi" Sagittarius said as he appeared, saluting

"Aries, I need you to trap the monsters in your Wool Wall and subdue them. Sagittarius, I need you to quickly pin them down" Lucy ordered and both Spirits nodded, getting to work.

"Solar Flare" Lucy called out, a star forming in the middle of her two palms before she threw it at one of the monsters, causing it to embed itself deep into their flesh. The star grew hotter before it burst, causing the monster to roar.

The monster rushed towards her, moving to swipe its claws at her. Lucy jumped away, pulling out her whip before lashing it at the monster. The whip made contact with the side of the monster, leaving a large gash.

The monster roared once again as it ran towards Lucy, charging at her as it moved to headbutt her. Lucy parried the blow, however at the last moment the monster turned and slashed at her side causing Lucy to hiss in pain

"Stupid monster. Solar Flare" Lucy called and once again a small star forming in between her palms. She raised the intensity of the spell, causing it to become deadly before she shot it towards the monster.

The star glided through the air before making contact with the monster's side, embedding itself deep within its skeleton. The star grew bright and hotter, causing the monster to thrash about wildly in pain. Finally, the star burst causing chunks of flesh to fly about before the monster fell to the ground, limp as it lay lifelessly.

"I'm sorry" Aries said timidly as she subdued one of the monsters, however when Sagittarius went to pin the third, it broke free, growling at Lucy and her Spirits

"Damn, Aries keep trying to subdue them, Sagittarius, return to the Spirit World" Lucy said and Sagittarius nodded. Lucy quickly pulled out her another key.

"Open, Gate of the Northern Sea Monster, Cetus" Lucy called and Cetus, in his human form appeared

"You called Princess?" Cetus asked and Lucy nodded, turning back to the battle between her spirits and the two remaining monsters.

"I need you to get rid of that one" Lucy said, pointing at the dog/tiger monster. She turned to help Aries who was already looking tired.

"It's okay Aries, you did well, return to the Celestial World" Lucy said and Aries nodded as she apologised before bowing and disappearing.

"Solar Wind" Lucy said, her body glowing as the wind around her picked up, hair blowing wildly. She stuck her hand in a dismissive manner towards the monster Aries had subdued, sending a strong wind of stardust towards the monster.

The monster roared as the wind cut him, the stardust burning its body. Once again the monster rushed towards her and Lucy pulled out her whip, lashing it at the monster. The monster fell back, rolling on the floor before it got up, shaking it head.

The monster growled before running towards Lucy once again. Lucy snapped her whip, wrapping it around the monster's neck before pulling hard, sending the beast crashing into the ground. Once again, Lucy used her Solar Flare spell.

The star impacted with the monster before exploding, causing the monster to finally fall to the ground. Lucy turned to Cetus, watching as he stuck his palms out, a blizzard of snow and ice shards erupted from his hands, circling the last monster.

The monster whined in pain as the ice shards impaled it, the snow making it hard for it to react before it fell to the ground, limp. Lucy sighed, wiping her brow before thanking her Spirits and sending them back. She turned to Laxus and Mystogan, grinning at them

"Good job Blondie, you can now do solo missions, not that you really need to" Laxus said and Lucy smiled wider before skipping to them. She once again jumped on Laxus' back as he carried her back to the village.

Soon the trio arrived at Maggie's home, knocking as they waited for her to answer the door. Maggie quickly answered the door and once she saw them, she smiled brightly, ushering them into her home once again.

"Have you already finished dears?" Maggie questioned and Lucy nodded, smiling at the kind faced old lady.

"Yes, they were three crossbreed monsters, however we've taken care of them" Lucy replied and Maggie moved to engulf Lucy in a warm hug

"Thank you so much, now I don't need to worry about my farm. Hold on, let me go fetch your reward" Maggie said before disappearing. The trio sat in a comfortable silence and soon Maggie returned with a bag of Jewel and the key.

"Here you go dear" Maggie said and Lucy moved to collect the reward, turning to split it with her friends

"No, we only sat and watched. This was your mission, keep the reward" Mystogan said and Lucy looked at him wide eyed and awed

"Really? But what about you guys? Aren't you short on money too" Lucy asked with concern and Laxus scoffed

"Please Blondie, we're both S Class, we're never going to have to worry about money issues, unlike you. You're the one who has to worry about making rent because of your highly destructive team, that and feeding them" Laxus said and Lucy squealed, jumping and hugging them both

"Thank you Jelly Bear, Teddy Bear" Lucy shrieked and both sweat dropped while Maggie laughed at the nicknames

"I didn't know you three were together, I must say while it's strange for two males to be dating the same girl, you three do make a good trio. Ah, young love" Maggie said, sighing while said trio stiffened

"Ano it's not like that" Lucy said, frantically waving her hands about her while Laxus and Mystogan glared at each other, causing Maggie to laugh again

"Oh? I see, not yet huh?" Maggie said with a knowing smile. Lucy sweat dropped before the trio left.

Lucy looked at the key in her hand, grinning before she moved to hug both mages again. She jumped on to them, wrapping her arms around both males. They caught her in time, stopping them from falling to the ground

"It was an Elemental Key" Lucy squealed, as she turned to inspect it. The top of the key had wolf ears and the length was wrapped in two wings, one black wing and one gold wing. Lucy stared at the symbol, before frowning slightly

"Is something wrong?" Laxus questioned and Lucy shook her head

"No, I just didn't expect them to be Elementals, I wonder what Element they'll wield" Lucy said, staring at the symbol intently

"Who?" Mystogan questioned, moving to look at the symbol over her shoulder. He frowned, not recognising it before shrugging, figuring he'd find out soon or later. Once they were away from the town and in a clearing in the forest on the way to Akane, Lucy stopped, holding the key in front of her.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici" Lucy called, summoning the dog spirits. Two bright flashes appeared one black and blue while the other was white and gold.

Lucy gaped at the spirits who stood in the place of the flash. They were not dogs, no far from it. They were massive wolves, their heads reaching her breasts. What was even stranger was that they had wings.

They were winged wolves.

She looked at the first spirit, his body was white, and the fur on his back and tail was gold as were his wings. He had a collar around his neck with a sun charm and he stared at her with blue eyes. The second wolf was completely black; however some of his fur and feathers on his wings were blue. He too had a collar around his neck, a moon charm dangling from it and he too stared with blue eyes.

The wolves took in the sight of their new master before a bright flash appeared from the white wolf, the black one disappearing into the shadows. Lucy shielded her eyes from the light using her hand, setting it down when the light disappeared.

She looked back up and standing in the place of the two wolves were a pair of boys who greatly contrasted each other. One had messy blackish brown hair and dark black eyes while the other boy had neater white hair and grey eyes.

**(AN: Imagine Oga and Creepoichi (Furuichi) from Beelzebub, I just couldn't resist putting them in. If you haven't watched Beelzebub seriously watch it. It's so funny I can't even, I've watched it at least three times already)**

They both ran over to her, hugging her close to them, their grip tight. Laxus and Mystogan let out throaty growls as they watched the boys nuzzle into Lucy, one into her hair and the other against her face causing Lucy to blush.

"Hello! I'm Hyperion and this is my brother Asterion! We're the Hunting Dogs" Hyperion, the white haired one said cheerily while pointing towards the dark haired one, Asterion.

"H-Hello. My name is Lucy, it's a please to meet you. Now would you mind getting off of me?" Lucy asked politely, slightly uncomfortable. Both spirits chuckled before letting her go

"Sorry about that, we're just very playful and touchy feely, kind of like dogs" Asterion replied smiling at her. Lucy smiled at them

"It's okay, I don't mind, it's just I'm not really used to it" Lucy said shyly and both spirits laughed again

"Oh, why would a pretty girl like you not be used to it?" questioned Hyperion cheekily as Lucy blushed harder

"Ummm, I've never really had a boyfriend" Lucy said quietly, blushing as she glanced over to Mystogan and Laxus, hoping they hadn't heard her. She did not want to be mocked by Laxus or pitied by Mystogan for it.

"Oh, why not?" Asterion questioned quietly, understanding that his new master didn't want the two males with her to hear their conversation

"I guess I just never had the time. I used to be an heiress and my father wanted me to have an arranged marriage which didn't really call for boyfriends and then I left and I joined Fairy Tail and I just didn't have the time I guess" Lucy replied, shrugging it off and both spirits nodded before stepping away.

"Well, I'll be sure to shower you with love" Hyperion replied, grinning widely at her, canines showing

"As will I" Asterion replied, also flashing a toothy grin. Lucy smiled at them, knowing that they weren't perverts and it was just their nature to be loving.

"Well, I'll look forward to it; does this mean you want to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked kindly and both males nodded enthusiastically

"Alright, when are you available, what type of magic do you use and do you need me to know anything important about you?" Lucy questioned

"We're available whenever you need us. I use light magic and Asterion uses darkness magic" Hyperion said, flashing a grin that reminded Lucy of Natsu

"As to anything important, we're like normal Dog Spirits apart from the fact that we're actually winged wolves and we're not dogs at all. We have extremely keen senses and so we can hunt and track things very well" Asterion continued and Lucy smiled, noting it down mentally

"Oh! Also, we'll watch you all the time through our key" Hyperion added and Lucy frowned slightly, while Laxus and Mystogan glared, imagining the 'perverted' dogs watching Lucy shower

"Why is that?" Lucy questioned, cocking her head slightly

"It's not because we're perverts don't worry. It's just so that we can watch out for any danger that may be approaching, much like guard dogs" Asterion continued once again

'It seems that the two finished each other's sentences' Lucy thought to herself in amusement as she watched her two new spirits

"Should we sense danger, we'll appear on our own power to warn and protect you" Hyperion finished and Lucy nodded

"As long as you don't do it to be perverted I don't mind. Is that all?" Lucy asked once again and both males nodded before turning towards Laxus and Mystogan, eyes narrowing.

They walked up to the mages, circling them as they sniffed the air around them. Lucy snickered to herself as she watched the powerful mages tense before shifting awkwardly as her spirits continued sniffing them.

When they were done they both grinned and nodded at each other before moving back to Lucy's side, leaving two very uncomfortable and uneasy mages in their wake. Lucy laughed harder before turning to her spirits

"Why did you do that?" Lucy questioned them, smiling brightly at the looks on her teammates' faces.

'They're acting like they've been molested or something' Lucy thought to herself, giggling inwardly as the mages shifted awkwardly

"We just wanted to get to know their scent; we assume they are your partners and that they will be around you a lot. We needed to know exactly what their scent was so that if they are around you, we know it's them and not someone dangerous or unknown" Asterion replied, grinning at her

"That and now we can find them whenever we want, if they're lost or if you're lost, we can make sure that you get back to them safely. Also, we'll know if someone is pretending to be them. We'll also know if they are in trouble" Hyperion continued and Lucy nodded, before smiling at her partners

"When we get back, you'll have some more people to sniff then, preferably my whole guild if you can, but especially my other team" Lucy said and both boys nodded once more

"That is possible yes, why especially your other team? You have another team?" Asterion questioned and Lucy nodded

"Yeah, more like my family. You'll need to sniff them because they tend to drop by my apartment uninvited and I'd rather not have you think of them as dangerous. That and in case anything happens to them while I'm with Laxus and Mystogan" Lucy replied and both boys nodded once again

"Is that all master?" Hyperion questioned and Lucy frowned once again

"Don't call me master, I don't like it. I'm your friend, you can call me anything but master or mistress" Lucy said, smiling gently at them. Suddenly, their eyes widened

"WAIT A MINUTE. YOU'RE PRINCESS LUCY HEARTFILIA?" Both Asterion and Hyperion yelled at once, completely shocked and Lucy nodded cautiously

"OH MY SPIRIT KING! We didn't think that we'd be contracted to THE Princess Lucy Heartfilia" Both boys whispered loudly once again as Lucy sweat dropped

"Why is that?" Lucy questioned, staring at them intently

"Well, we've never really had good luck, anytime a mage has been powerful enough to summon us, they've always been really horrible and treated us like actual dogs rather than spirits that are dogs" Asterion whispered

"Our old masters used to kick us and make us fight each other for entertainment" Hyperion continued, pain lacing through his voice. Lucy's eyes widened and she scrambled to hug the boys closer to her causing them to nuzzle into her

"And then they'd make us stay here on Earthland for long periods of time so that nothing would happen to them. We almost disappeared once" Asterion whimpered, holding on to Lucy tighter. Lucy's heart lurched as she took in the sight of the two spirits who were huddled against her

"All your spirits tell us that you're the most powerful and the kindest Celestial Mage and when we were summoned we didn't want to hope that it was you in case it was someone mean again" Hyperion continued.

"It's okay, I'm not mean and now you're with me, no one will treat you like that again, I promise" Lucy whispered and both boys whimpered slightly, the sounds much like a sad puppy

"Thank you Princess Lucy" The spirits said, sniffing in her scent and she smiled at them

"It's alright, do you want to return to the spirit world and brag about being contracted to me now?" Lucy asked and both boys grinned at her, nodding enthusiastically. Lucy laughed before they got off of her, standing up.

"Welcome to the family boys" Lucy said, waving at them when they flashed away. She turned to her partners that she seemed to forget every time she was contracting her spirits. She smiled sheepishly at them

"Sorry about their sniffing, but they needed to do it" Lucy said, snickering to herself as she began recalling their discomfort. Mystogan shrugged as Laxus waved his hand in a dismissive manner. They both looked at her intently

"What is it?" Lucy questioned as she walked over to them, taking her place between the two boys

"You really do love your spirits, it just surprises us every time we see you act so nice to them" Mystogan said and Lucy smiled at him brightly

"You have a way with people, not just humans but spirits too. Everyone you meet seems to fall in love with you and take comfort from your presence" Laxus continued, surprising Lucy as she blushed. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that.

"Come on, let's head back, it's getting dark and you still need to train tomorrow" Mystogan replied and Lucy nodded before turning and walking back to Akane.

* * *

I tried writing chapter 19 off this story today in the little free time I had and I got stuck, so now I need some ideas. Sigh. Also, I have figured out the main plot of the story and I think it's going to be good but the main action in this story is probably going to be missions and probably one or two chapters for the main fight.

I hope you liked this chapter. I almost didn't post it, purely because I've been busy getting things ready for 6th Form on Monday. But yeah, it's now 2 am but I thought that you guys deserved this chapter because you're all so lovely for giving me butterflies and exceed porn *mwah* x x x

ALSO OMG, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WATCH HIGH SCHOOL DXD, IT'S GOING TO START IN OCTOBER I THINK, I'M SO PUMPED OMG I CAN'T EVEN

But on a sadder note, I have read all the Byakuya x Rangiku fics

**OH OH OH, ALSO! If any of you have read any good RoLu fics that include cute little Frosch in them, please please please suggest them to me. You have no idea how much I love the RoLu pairing and I love stories where Lucy and Frosch get along well and Rogue is all like 'shit, she's great with Frosch, she's mine hehehe'**

**So yeah, any RoLu stories with Frosch in them are welcome, preferably multichapter and if they're in complete, ones that are being updated regularly. Please suggest them to me, at a stretch I'll even accept any cute one shots :D**

**Also, Hyperion and Asterion's Spirit Forms are now on my profile**

Reviews are so very welcome :)


	12. Cepheus, the Earthen King

HHELLOOOO GUYS! I'm so sorry this took sooooo long to post, I know I said that up to chapter 18, I'd be posting quickly but it turns out that each chapter is only around 3,000 words and so I've been trying to make them longer and get them up to at least 5,000 words in order to make it up to you guys for the long posts. I really am sorry that I took so long to post

Seriously, I am. But 6th Form has just been so hectic and I just HAD to choose Biology, Chemistry, Maths and English and therefore my workload is a lot greated. Fml. So, turns out, I won't be able to post every weekend. I will TRY and post regularly though, but please in the mean time, be patient with me. It really is stressful trying to sort this shit out.

Also, it took my longer than usual because one of my best friend just decided that me and my other best friend betrayed him and he called our friendship a lie and is now trying to ruin my life along with my best friend's life. Just goes to show that you really can't trust anyone. FML. I seriiously hate people sometimes.

**ALSO, I AM PUTTING DRAGONHEART ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING.**

As I said, managing 6th Form and this one story is hard enough and therefore, as soon as this story is finished, I will continue writing DH. On the other hand, as soon as I finish DH, I will be posting a new story that will be a GraLu because I love GraLu. Then, after that GraLu, I will be posting a LaLu. So fear not! I will not be running out of stories anytime soon hehe

Thank you for your time and support

* * *

Cepheus, the Earthen King

*Time Skip. A week later*

Lucy and her companions were currently walking through the forest on the outskirts of Acalypha as they made their way back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail after an entire month away. Lucy grinned to herself excitedly as she bounced up and down, causing her two males companions to eye her warily, wondering what was wrong with their female partner.

Lucy, however, ignored their cautious gazes, opting to lose herself in her own thoughts about what she was going to do when she got back to her home. She sighed contently while she thought about her other team, her grin widening as she thought about finally being able to spend time with them.

She chuckled to herself as her mind drifted off to how her friends would react to her new spirits, Natsu would probably try and pick a fight with her, that or demand her to call out Draco so that he could ask the Dragon Spirit about his foster dad. Then again, there was always the chance that he would do both.

Lucy heard someone clear their throat, causing her to turn around and finally meet the gazes of her two male partners, who were currently looking at her as if she had some screws loose. Lucy blushed under their guarded stares, smiling sheepishly at them.

"What's got you so excited Blondie?" Laxus questioned, raising his eyebrow at her and Lucy beamed at him, completely forgetting her embarrassment

"I'm finally going to see my team again after a whole month. I can't wait, and I know that they're all going to enjoy the gifts I bought them" Lucy replied, turning back to the road as she carried on grinning.

Both males nodded sceptically at her, while they understood that this was the most she'd been away from her team, they didn't understand why she was chuckling to herself every now and then. They could both tell that she was off in her own world, causing them to sigh and shake their heads at their blonde friend.

The trio finally came to a stop in a clearing, Lucy setting up camp with the help of Virgo and Aries while Laxus and Mystogan went out to fetch food and firewood. When they returned, Lucy grinned at them before she moved to cook the fish

"I hope that Team Natsu will be back by the time we're back home, they took a month long mission so that they could keep their minds off of me" Lucy said, frowning slightly. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she got back and they weren't there already

She didn't know how much longer she could stay away from the people she called her family. Lucy sighed to herself, deciding that if they weren't back by the time she was, she would just have to wait for them to return. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the telltale silky voice of her bluenette partner.

"I'm sure they'll be back, don't worry too much about it. If not, then we can just go on a small day mission to keep your mind off of them" Mystogan replied and Lucy smiled brightly at him, nodding enthusiastically before turning and looking at Laxus

"Hey Teddy Bear?" Lucy asked quietly and Laxus grunted in response

"Why didn't we just get the train back?" Lucy questioned and Laxus sighed, grumbling to himself about nosey blondes.

"Because we have one last mission for you. It's an S Class, although a rather easy one. All you need to do is defeat a wyvern" Laxus replied and Lucy stiffened, eyes wide

"But I'm not even an S Class mage, I can't do this by myself" Lucy said frantically, panicking at the thought

"Well maybe you could if you stopped doubting yourself" Laxus sneered at her, growling as he bore his fangs towards her, causing Lucy to flinch under his stern glare, shifting closer to Mystogan in her cowering

"Leave her alone Laxus, not everyone has a massive ego like you. Plus you're not alone, yes you'll fight the monster by yourself, but if we see that you need help, we'll step in" Mystogan started, glaring at Laxus before turning a soft gaze to Lucy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder in comfort

Lucy blushed and smiled brightly at him, once again ignoring Laxus' grumbling as she relaxed in Mystogan's embrace, taking comfort in his warmth. Laxus turned to her, glaring at the way she had unconsciously shifted closer to Mystogan, causing the bluenette to wrap his arms around her, when he had growled at her. He let out a sigh, running one of his hands through his hair.

"Sorry Blondie, it just gets on my nerves when you think you're not good enough or think that you constantly need saving. You're not a damsel in distress, far from it" Laxus said and Lucy relaxed at his words, she turned to him, smiling slightly before moving from Mystogan's grip to hug Laxus

"Thank you Laxus" Lucy mumbled into his chest. Laxus stiffened slightly before wrapping his arms around her. He wouldn't admit it to her, or anyone else for that matter, but he was slightly disappointed at she didn't refer to him as Teddy Bear. He pet her on the head awkwardly as she stepped away, causing her to glower at him

"I'm not a child or a dog Laxus, you don't need to pet me" Lucy sneered and Laxus laughed as he continued to pat her hair, this time in amusement

"Yes, but compared to me, you may as well be a child. After all, you're so tiny" Laxus said, laughing at her as she pouted, crossing her arms, huffing angrily to herself

"Stupid Teddy Bear, thinks he's so great because he's a mammoth" Lucy grumbled, kicking a stone as she sat down on a log in a sulk.

*Next Day*

Lucy and her new team were once again walking through the forest before they reached a large clearing. The land was completely barren, resembling a rocky desert. However, somehow in the middle of the barren wasteland, stood a tall yet beautiful tree.

It was at least 100ft tall and looked completely out of place with its vivacious green foliage and chocolate brown trunk. Lucy stared at it in confusion, wondering why the tree was thriving where as the rest of the land looked dead.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when a large wyvern soared above them before landing on the ground. It let out a loud roar before running towards them. Lucy quickly jumped out of the way and turned to see Laxus and Mystogan nod at her as they stood far away, signalling that once again, this was her mission.

Lucy looked back at the green wyvern, eyes hardening in determination as she remembered Laxus'. She could do this. She would not disappoint the two mages who had worked so hard in order to help her control her magic and make her stronger. She quickly pulled out her whip and two keys. Her Flueve D'etoiles quickly lashing out and hitting the wyvern, causing it to screech in pain.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo. Open, Gate of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix" Lucy called out and soon two flashes almost blinded the wyvern. Loke appeared in a brilliant gold flash while Phoenix, in his human form, in a roaring red flash.

"PRINCESS! I'm so glad you called me, your knight in shining armour" Loke cried, moving to hug Lucy from behind

"Move you stupid Lion cub, she called me because she wanted a real man, one who could make her feel like a real woman" Phoenix replied as he kicked Loke out of the way, nuzzling into Lucy's exposed cleavage

"What did you say you Bird Brain? If anyone is a real man over here, it's going to be me" Loke replied, punching Phoenix in the face. Phoenix turned around and kicked Loke in the gut before sending a flaming fist to his face

"Shut up you Lion Light Bulb, you couldn't please my Princess even if your life depended on it" Phoenix yelled, placing his forehead against Loke's as they stared each other down

"She's not your Princess, she's _my_ Princess" Loke shouted, electricity sparking between their glaring eyes. Suddenly there was a bright blue flash and both spirits were pushed to the ground by the arrival of a new spirit

"MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! YOUR BELOVED PRINCE PERCY HAS ARRIVED" Perseus called out as he hugged Lucy, one hand moving to grope her butt, causing her to slap it away

"PERSEUS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRINCESS" Phoenix shouted as he ripped Perseus away from Lucy's body

"YOUR PRINCESS? SHE'S NOT YOUR PRINCESS! SHE'S MY PRINCESS" Loke screamed, sending a Regulus Punch to each of the two elemental spirits

"Ha, don't make me laugh. If anyone is royalty here, it's me and therefore she's my Princess because only I am worth of her" Perseus justified, causing ticks to appear on both Phoenix and Loke's foreheads

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CONCEITED FISH" Both Spirits yelled, however, just as they were about to hit him, they were all thrown back into the air due to Lucy's foot.

The three spirits soared through the air before knocking into the wyvern, sending it back as the spirits landed on the floor. Lucy cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at her spirits from under her lashes.

"Tch, troublesome spirits can you not see we're on a mission? I don't have time for your perverseness or arguments right now. Percy, go back, there's no water for you to control over here" Lucy said, and Percy nodded dejectedly, dramatic tears streaming down his face as he knelt on the ground, before returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

Loke and Phoenix snickered at the dejected sight of their friend before cowering under Lucy's hardened glare. They gulped audibly before both turned to the wyvern, who had let out another roar as it soared into the air, ready to attack the trio again

The wyvern let out a torrent of green light that spiralled towards the trio who jumped out of the way. Lucy turned to the wyvern, extending her whip and wrapping it around one of the wings before pulling with all her might, sending it crashing down to the floor.

She kept her hold on the monster as Loke ran over to it, fists flashing. He jumped into the air before flipping and sending a punch into the wyvern's jaw. The wyvern cried out it pain and stumbled back from the attack as Lucy retracted her whip

"I can't let that damn Lion Cub outshine me. Princess! Watch as my fire burns as passionately as our love" Phoenix called out before jumping in to the air. As he did so he burst into flames, his arms growing longer before turning into wings as his face contorted into a beak.

The wyvern once again flew into the air, Phoenix trailing not far behind. The Bird Spirit let out a loud squawk as he extended his wings further, soaring through the air, quickly moving in front of the wyvern. Phoenix opened his beak and a large flame thrower erupted, hitting the unsuspecting wyvern with a large and powerful force.

The wyvern let out a pained roar as he crashed to the ground, his snout and one wing thoroughly burnt from Phoenix's attack. Once again, Loke's fist lit up as he punched the wyvern before jumping and kicking him.

Lucy ran towards the wyvern, lashing her whip at it. The monster rolled to its feet before moving to bite at Lucy, who narrowly dodged it, the wyvern's teeth only slightly grazing her shoulder. Phoenix glided down, his tail on fire as he whipped it directly onto the wyvern's burnt wing, causing it more pain.

"Solar Flare" Lucy called out, placing her whip back on her belt as a star formed in between her palms. She sent it flying towards the monster and it quickly embedded itself in its non burnt wing, causing it to explode.

The wyvern whined in pain as his wing splattered across the desert. It turned to Lucy, glaring before it let out another roar. He opened his mouth once again and the green blast of light spiralled towards Lucy, who couldn't avoid it.

"Scintillation Safeguard" Lucy yelled, throwing both her palms ahead of her. A large navy blue blanket spread out in front of Lucy from her hands, resembling the night sky as many stars twinkled. The green blast impacted in the shield, pushing Lucy back. The shield held itself, and soon the spiral died, causing the shield to disappear.

Soon Lucy began glowing, a bright gold aura appearing around her as she raised her hand in the air, her palm open to the sky. Mystogan and Laxus watched in awe as a rip appeared in thin air, the night sky twinkling in the tear.

"Aerolite Shower" Lucy spelled, her eyes snapping open as gold magic circles spun in them. Lucy brought her palm down causing Laxus and Mystogan to watch in marvel as hundreds of small stony gold meteorites rained from the sky, impacting the wyvern.

The wyvern cried out once again before it fell limp to the ground, dead. As soon as the wyvern was defeated, the meteorite shower stopped and Lucy fell to her knees, panting slightly. She quickly got back up, sweat drenching her forehead before she smiled at her spirits. Phoenix was back in his human form and both he and Loke were making their way over to her, grinning widely.

"WE DID IT! WE COMPLETED AN S CLASS MISSION" Lucy squealed as she hugged her spirits, who hugged back with equal enthusiasm at their happy princess. Soon, a bright blue flash occurred again, signalling the arrival of Percy.

"PRINCESS! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, YOU'RE SO AMAZING. I KNOW, LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER AND GET MARRIED" Percy said, once again pushing the other two spirits out of the way in order to hug Lucy.

Loke and Phoenix glared as Lucy hugged the Water Prince back, glowering as they both grinned. However, Perseus, being the cheeky male that he was, extended one hand, grabbing her breast. Lucy immediately grew a dark aura around her

"JUST BECAUSE WE'RE CELEBRATING DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED FISH LUCY KICK" Lucy yelled as she kicked Perseus in his head. The merman flew through the air, a smile on his face

"Totally worth it" Perseus mumbled before he disappeared in a bright flash. Loke glared at the spirit, a tick forming on his head

"I'll teach him about touching _my_ wondrous Princess" Phoenix muttered as he disappeared in a flash

"Princess, congratulations, however I now have to return and teach that stupid fish a lesson about respecting _my_ Princess" Loke muttered darkly before he disappeared in a flash of gold, following the fire bird back to the Celestial Realm

Lucy sighed in frustration before grinning and turning back to her companions. She ran towards them, hugging them close to her

"I did it! I did it all by myself" Lucy exclaimed happily and both boys chuckled

"Like I said, I knew you could do it" Laxus replied, patting her head while Lucy stuck her tongue out at him

"Likewise. However, you did not complete an S Class by yourself. You did it with teamwork, even though your spirits probably should not have been fighting like that on an S Class mission" Mystogan replied and Lucy blushed slightly as Mystogan reprimanded her

"It's fine Mystogan, Natsu and Gray act like that all the time on Erza's missions. It's nothing new, especially when you're in a guild like Fairy Tail. What's more important is the reward Fairy Tail are going to grant you" Laxus replied, grinning as Lucy looked at him in confusion

"Reward? What reward?" Lucy questioned, eyebrows rising in question

"Gramps told us that if you were able to finish this reward by yourself, then I, as the future Guild Master and Mystogan, the second strongest in Fairy Tail, have the power to award you the status of S Class" Laxus replied, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in surprise and disbelief

"You're joking right?" Lucy whispered, her eyes comically bugging out of her head

"Nope, we're completely serious Lucy. You are now an S Class Mage of Fairy Tail. Congratulations on your promotion" Mystogan said, smiling at her

Lucy squealed, jumping up and down as she moved to hug both the males, bouncing as she clutched them close to her. She continued squealing as she let them go, twirling around as she murmured about all the jewels she could earn, dollar signs in her eyes.

"Yes, well, now we need to hurry back to Magnolia, we should arrive in the East Forest by tomorrow. You will have your own office in the guild, one that is rewarded to each S Class Mage and you will also have added responsibilities along with taking S Class Missions and earning S Class rewards" Mystogan said, smiling proudly at Lucy, who nodded excitedly before frowning slightly.

"But what about the reward from the client? Don't we need to go to the client, if we go back to Magnolia, we won't get the money" Lucy replied, frowning slightly, she really didn't want to lose precious rent money, since she knew her savings so far wouldn't last for long. Especially with how destructive her other team was.

Then again, she reminded herself, she was an S Class mage and along with her new team and old team, they could go on plenty of S Class missions that would earn her more money than when she was a regular mage.

"The client is based in Magnolia, we brought this reward when we left Magnolia" Mystogan replied and Lucy grinned at him before she snapped her head back to the lone tree.

She frowned, walking closer to her before gasping when the tree started glowing. She grinned as she ran towards it. Once she was under the foliage she stared up at the massive tree frowning before she spotted a hole in the trunk.

She reached into the hole, grinning brightly when she felt the familiar cool metal of a Gate Key. She grasped it before pulling it out. It was glowing a bright green before the light died out, leaving another Elemental Gate key in her palms.

She turned back to her teammates before running towards them, holding the key high in the air. Once she was near them she inspected the key. The top resembled a green crown while the length was wrapped in a dark green tail, ending with a leaf on the end of it. She inspected the symbol before turning up to the boys grinning.

Her grin died however when she took in their concerned yet aware gaze. She followed their gaze before gasping in fright. The once thriving tree was slowly turning brown, withering before it crumbled to the floor in a pile of dust. She frowned, looking around for any possible danger, however she found none. She turned back to the key before her eyes widened in realisation.

"Laxus, can you smell anyone close by?" Mystogan questioned, eyes still searching for danger

"No, I can't. Can you sense anyone here?" Laxus questioned and Mystogan shook his head

"Then what caused the tree to die?" Mystogan questioned

"I think I know" Lucy said, still staring at the key in her hands

"What?" Laxus questioned, however he was ignored as Lucy stepped away from him, holding the key out a head of her.

""I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Earthen King, Cepheus" Lucy chanted and soon a bright green flash surrounded the area before disappearing.

She took in the sight of the huge spirit. It resembled a large dragon, however it had no wings. He was completely green and had large muscles bulging out of his body. His back was covered in long luscious grass while his fur was dark green. His forehead was adorned in a green crown. His tail was long and thick before ending in long grass. His whole demeanour screamed power.

He gazed at Lucy with dark green, almost black, eyes before a storm of leaves whipped around him, growing stronger until he could no longer be seen. Once the storm of leaves died down a tall man stood there.

Lucy stared at the man in confusion; sweat dropping as she took in his human form. He was not what she had imagined to look like. He no longer looked powerful; in fact he looked shy, meek and delicate. He had long light blonde slightly brownish hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was slightly muscular however more on the lean side.

**(AN: Michael from High School DxD. He's so adorable and cute and I simply love him as a character, he's so kind even though he's really powerful and in charge of heaven)**

Lucy stared into his eyes, losing herself in them. They were filled with compassion and kindness and he smiled softly at her before moving to stand in front of her. He bowed down in respect, moving to rest on one knee as a knight would in front of his queen.

"Hello, I am Cepheus, the Earthen King. How may I be of assistance master?" Cepheus questioned in a soft yet firm voice. Lucy felt her face heat up as she stared at the spirit. She finally snapped out of her daze before scrambling to move him to his feet.

"It's okay; you don't need to bow down in front of me. I am Lucy, your friend; please don't refer to me as master or mistress. Princess, Lucy or Miss Lucy will suffice. Would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked him, almost losing herself in his bright green eyes again

"That would please me very much Princess" Cepheus replied and Lucy smiled brightly at him

"Alright Cepheus, when are you available, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked kindly

"I am available whenever my Princess needs me. I govern the earth elements. Everything in nature bows down to me, from mountains of rock to the smallest blade of grass

"Is there anything important you need me to know?" Lucy questioned once again

"Not currently no" Cepheus replied and Lucy smiled before questioning him once again

"There was a tree over there. I found your key nestled within it and once I took your key from it, it withered. Why was that?" Lucy questioned and Cepheus smiled sadly

"This land is barren and a wasteland. It isn't as beautiful as a large green forest or filled with beautiful plants. It's dead, not lively like nature should be. My key landed here and I took pity on it, however I could only revive one area and that was where the tree grew" Cepheus explained and turned back frowning sadly at the land

"It greatly saddens me to have seen it wither, it was where my key was homed for hundreds of human years. This whole land saddens me" Cepheus said, his voice laced with sorrow

"Can you revive the land again?" Lucy questioned, sympathising for the spirit as she stared at the desert surrounding them

"I could, but it would take a lot of magic power" Cepheus replied

"Would you like to?" Lucy questioned once again, smiling slightly at her spirit

"Yes, but I don't have the power to do it on my own. I'd have to use some of your power and it's already quite low" Cepheus said, once again staring at the area in melancholy

"It's alright, use as much as you need. After all, I won't be using it again and I'll recover by tomorrow" Lucy said and Cepheus turned to her with hope in his eyes

"Are you sure that's okay my Princess? I wouldn't want to trouble you" Cepheus replied and Lucy nodded in assurance, grabbing one of his hands.

"If it means you are happy then it's no trouble at all" Lucy said, smiling brightly as she squeezed his hand. He squeezed back before turning to the land, both of them closing their eyes. Mystogan and Laxus watched as the pair began glowing green.

A large burst of green magic escaped from the pairing, surrounding the area that was previously unfruitful and bleak. Laxus and Mystogan's eyes widened as the land started flourishing before their eyes, vibrant green grass as well as beautiful plants growing from the once rocky earth.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled happily at the area. It was beautiful and even though she felt tired, it was worth seeing her new spirit happy. Cepheus turned to her, bowing his head slightly

"Thank you Princess, it may not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me to see this land thrive once again" Cepheus said and Lucy hugged him

"It's alright, there's nothing I wouldn't do to see my friends happy" Lucy said beaming at him

"I have heard of your kindness; however I did not believe that I would receive it. My key was secluded from any form of life; ever since I heard about you, I hoped that you would stumbled across it even though I know it was a stretch to believe you'd find it here. However, I'm glad you did" Cepheus said and Lucy almost cried from happiness

"Well, I'm glad I did too. It feels good to extend my family" Lucy replied and Cepheus nodded, turning to head back to the Celestial World

"Oh, before I go. You have 8 keys and nine of the elements. All of the elemental spirits hope you find the last key. There hasn't been a mage who has been able to wield all nine keys from millennia now, but we know that if anyone could, it would be you. We are looking forward to the day you find the last key. We would all like to be reunited after so long" Cepheus said before disappearing in a flash of green light.

Lucy smiled at the key before hooking it to her key ring. She stared resolutely at the Elemental Keys she had obtained so far before turning and skipping to her companions as they made their way back to Magnolia.

Lucy made a silent promise to herself as to find the last one and she'd reunite the friends. Even if it took her years.

* * *

And here we have introduced Cepheus! Oh, I just love Michael from DxD, just so kawaiiiiii

Hope you enjoyed it and that it was worht the wait.

**THIS TIME, WHAT THE HUNTING DOGS AND CEPHEUS LOOKS LIKE IS DEFINITELY ON MY PP**

Reviews are very much welcome hehe


	13. Areion, The Winged Horse

So here you go, sorry this chapter is quite short, I couldn't think of a way to expand it. You'll be pleased to know that I have sorted things out with my friend and things are great now. Well, apart from all the fucking work. BUT, in my maths class, we did a test recently and I was second in the class, only to be beaten by my crush. He's just sooo clever and we make such a smart couple *Mirajane Heart Eyes* Or I wish we would hehe

ANYWHO, Enjoy the next chapter c;

* * *

Areion, the Winged Horse

*At night, same day as Chapter 12*

Lucy snapped her eyes open before moving to sit up. It was night time and they were currently camping in the East Forest. She looked up, smiling at the stars. She'd suggested to the boys that they sleep under the stars and both had agreed.

She turned back to her sleeping bag, only to frantically stand up. She looked at Laxus and Mystogan's sleeping bags, and soon realised that they weren't in them. She scanned the area and panicked when she couldn't find them anywhere. Lucy quickly pulled out a Gate Key and summoned her spirits to her side.

"Open, Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici" Lucy chanted and soon two bright flashes signalled the arrival of her Dog Spirits. They were in their human forms and were smiling happily at their princess, however soon frowned when they saw her state of dread and fear

"Princess what's wrong?" Hyperion questioned and Lucy shook her head, tears threatening to spill

"I need you to find Laxus and Mystogan, they've disappeared. Someone's taken them" Lucy replied and both boys' eyes widened

"But we didn't sense any danger approach, are you sure they were taken" Asterion replied and Lucy nodded anxiously

"Yes, they wouldn't leave me just like that, they'd tell me about it" Lucy argued and both spirits nodded before turning into their wolf forms. They raised their snouts, sniffing the air around.

They both let out barks, jumping up and down when they found their scents. Asterion bowed in front of Lucy, signalling her to jump on. Lucy climbed on top of Asterion who quickly spread his wings, both him and his brother flying through the forest.

They ducked, swerved and glided through the trees, delving deeper and deeper till they came to a small but dark clearing. Lucy gasped and quickly jumped off of Asterion, landing in a crouch before running towards the two unconscious forms of her partners.

She almost cried; her hands shaking as she took in their pale forms. She raised her hand to their wrists, checking for a pulse as Asterion and Hyperion landed next to her, transforming back into their human states.

Lucy's body wracked with sobs of relief when she found their pulse. It was barely noticeable, but it was there and that meant something. She quickly stood up to her feet, wiping her tears as she pulled another Gate Key

"Princess, you shouldn't. You're already supplying both of us with power and we count as two different spirits, you shouldn't summon a third. Especially another Elemental" Hyperion said in warning but Lucy shook her head and raised it in front of her

"I won't lose them. Open, Gate of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix" Lucy called and in a bright red flash, stood Phoenix

"Princess, what is it?" Phoenix questioned, seeing his distraught princess

"Heal them" Lucy said, pointing towards the two unconscious mages. Phoenix hesitated

"Princess, your magic is already low from fighting the wyvern today and summoning Pheus" Phoenix replied and Lucy glared at them

"I don't care, heal them" Lucy screamed, however she stopped when she heard Hyperion and Asterion whimper. She turned to them, her eyes softening before turning her gaze to the ground

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I've just lost too many people already, I won't lose them too. Nix, please" Lucy pleaded and Phoenix nodded hesitantly before turning to the mages. Lucy could feel her magic power dropping, however she held on. She had to.

She watched as a light blue aura surrounded Phoenix before he raised his palms over their heads. Hundreds of little red lights escaped from his palms and encased the two boys in their glow. The glow soon turned to a bright light and Lucy sighed as she watched the colour return to their skins. Phoenix frowned before gasping to himself

"Nix, what is it? Why aren't they waking up?" Lucy questioned, her voice filled with fright

"They've been placed under a spell. Something is feeding off of them" Phoenix replied

"What is it?" Lucy questioned. However before Phoenix could reply a loud cackle was heard and the foursome stiffened. Lucy quickly closed Phoenix's gate, keeping Hyperion and Asterion out. She kept her eyes alert as she watched a shadow swoop down and land in front of the boys.

Once the shadow faded, Lucy saw the woman who was grinning viciously. She was scantily dressed, with only a metal bra and panties covering her up. She also had on metal gloves and two gold legs. Her feet were that of a donkey. She had dark purple hair and bright blue eyes, her lips a vibrant red.

"You ruined all the fun I was having with these two delicious hunks of men" the woman sneered and Lucy glared at her

"Release them from their spell" Lucy gritted out, glaring at the woman

"I don't think so. You see, I'm an Empousa. I feed on the essence of men" the Empousa replied. Lucy's eyes widened before they hardened with anger

"Quite frankly, I don't care. However, you will release them from your spell or I will end you" Lucy snarled and the Empousa cackled once again

"What could a little girl like you do to me? A Vampire Demon of Seduction. You are but a bug under my shoes. I have been alive for millennia, you have nothing on the power I've accumulated" the Empousa replied.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to have to take you down then" Lucy replied, pulling out her whip and extending it. She lashed it out at the vampire, who to Lucy's surprise grew large bat like wings before flying into the air.

"Hyperion, Asterion I need you to take her down" Lucy ordered and both spirits wavered

"Lucy, you're already running on your reserves" Hyperion replied and Lucy nodded

"I know, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Lucy said reassuringly, once again both boys hesitated before nodding and changing into their large wolf forms. The Empousa's, who we shall name Witch Bitch, eyes widened as she took in the sight of the large wolves

"You have wolves as friends?" Witch Bitch questioned, terror lacing her voice.

Both wolves grinned toothily, baring their sharp fangs towards her as they growled. They sprouted their wings as she tried to fly away, Asterion grabbing her hand in his mouth while Hyperion grabbed her foot. They threw her back onto the ground and her eyes widened in terror as she took in their wings

"THEY HAVE WINGS?" Witch Bitch exclaimed in horror. Vampires and Wolves had a long history and for thousands of years wolves had been hunting and slaying them. What gave Vampires their advantage was being able to fly away, however she couldn't even do that considering these wolves had wings. She spread her wings once again, moving to fly away, however something wrapped around them, keeping her anchored to the ground.

"You're going to regret hurting my friends. You're going to regret not heeding my warnings" Lucy growled out as she slammed Witch Bitch into the ground using her whip. Hyperion and Asterion pounced onto her, keeping her secure as Lucy retracted her whip.

"Second Origin: Release" Lucy called out and her body glowed bright gold as she felt her magic even out. She no longer felt tired and her magic energy was once again refilling.

Lucy began to chant, a gold magic circle appearing behind her as twelve stars began aligning. Witch Bitch let out a scream of terror as she watched twelve golden magic circles surround herself. In the middle of each circle was a Zodiac's symbol.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens

Stars of the Zodiac, far and wide

Show me thy radiance

With such grace

Oh Regulus

"No, it can't be. The Magic of the Stars. How? It's been lost since long before I was born" Witch Bitch whispered. She watched in fear as the Zodiac's symbols began to glow.

I am the Path of the Stars

Aspect become complete

Open thy Illustrious Gate

Oh Twelve Stars of the Heavens

Shine!

A faint image of the Zodiacs appeared behind their corresponding magic circles; Lucy's contracted spirits glaring at the Vampire Demon. Each of the twelve magic circles began growing brightly, the symbols in the middle turning into stars

"Blessing of the Zodiac" Lucy yelled, her eyes snapping open as gold magic circles spun in them.

Suddenly, each of the twelve stars shot out towards Witch Bitch, impacting her as they began illuminating a bright white light.

Hyperion and Asterion released the grip on the Vampire Seductress before moving behind Lucy, their eyes wide as they watched each star impact the demon's body. Witch Bitch let out a piercing scream as the stars exploded.

Lucy dropped to her knees, watching as the bright light began to fade, leaving a badly burnt Witch Bitch in their wake. Her body was charred and her head was bald, her eyes open wide in terror, staring lifelessly back at Lucy.

Laxus and Mystogan let out a groan before they shot to their feet, eyes alert, looking around them for the woman who had kidnapped them. They stopped when they saw Lucy on her knees, their eyes wide as they took in her heavily panting form as well as the burnt body in front of her.

Lucy looked at them, a range of different emotions flitting through her eyes, from shock to relief. She quickly jumped up, throwing herself at them as she hugged them, sobbing into their chests. Hyperion and Asterion turned their shocked gaze towards their Princess, awe and disbelief shining in their eyes.

"Princess, how did you manage to pull of that spell? You shouldn't have had enough magic power left" Hyperion questioned and both males stiffened turning a concerned gaze towards the blonde in their arms

"What do you mean she shouldn't have had enough magic power? What spell?" Mystogan questioned, brows furrowing

"Blessing of the Zodiac. It's one of the four most powerful Celestial Spells, along with Urano Metria, Golden Heaven's Rage and Planetary Nebula" Asterion continued, his voice laced with wonder

"Princess shouldn't have had the magic power to cast it. Not after fighting the wyvern. She'd summoned Loke and Phoenix to fight with her as well as using some weaker Celestial Spells and then she even contracted Cepheus" Hyperion continued

"Then she woke up and summoned us to find you, then summoned Phoenix to heal you which took further magic. She shouldn't have even been standing after Phoenix managed to heal you, yet she was" Asterion replied

"Then she had a conversation with the Empousa while keeping us out, used more magic to utilise her whip and then cast that spell. Even right now she's keeping us out and her magic levels are fine. But she shouldn't even be conscious right now" Hyperion finished, still staring at Lucy with amazement. Laxus and Mystogan glared at Lucy

"Blondie, what the hell is wrong with you, why would you use so much magic?" Laxus questioned, angry that Lucy put herself in harm's way

"You were both dying, I had to save you. I wasn't going to leave you behind" Lucy said defiantly

"We should have been more careful. It was our fault. That woman just asked us to follow her and we did, she must have been using charm magic. But still, Laxus is right, you shouldn't have used so much magic" Mystogan chastised

"I knew what I was doing" Lucy mumbled back

"If what they're saying is right, why do you have magic power left?" Laxus questioned, eyeing the two spirits who were still out

"I took a page from Erza's book at the Grand Magic Games. She kept her Second Origin hidden and therefore could use more magic power when she needed to instead of wasting it all at once. I did the same, I kept my spirits out because I knew I still had my Second Origin" Lucy shrugged.

Laxus and Mystogan nodded and Lucy sighed as she'd managed to placate them. She turned back to her spirits and smiled at them before hugging them

"Thank you, you can head back now" Lucy said and both nodded, however they were stopped by Mystogan

"Wait, you said you would have sensed any danger. Why didn't you sense her?" Mystogan questioned

"She was an Empousa. She seduced you into following her; she didn't use any magic so we couldn't sense it" Asterion replied

"Also, she was technically dead and we weren't really looking for dead life forms, because well they're dead, we don't expect them to attack" Hyperion continued and they both turned to Lucy, eyes on the ground

"We're sorry Princess, we'll be more careful next time" Asterion said and Hyperion nodded, Lucy just smiled and hugged them again

"It's okay, it all worked out in the end right?" Lucy said and they both nodded, grinning at her before flashing back to the Celestial World

*Next Day*

Lucy was sitting on Mystogan's shoulder, happily munching on some berries as she listened to both her companions while they continued to travel through the East Forest. Laxus and Mystogan were in the middle of a debate about who was stronger when Lucy felt it.

She jumped off of Mystogan's shoulders and took off running in the opposite direction, leaving the boys to once again run after her while they grumbled about her spirits, albeit under their breaths, they really didn't want a Lucy Kick for disrespecting her spirits.

Lucy ran and ran until she made it to the end of the forest. However instead of land, she'd arrived at a cliff edge. She frowned as she scanned the area, only to realise that the magic power was radiating off of the cliff.

She frowned and dropped to the floor, crawling towards the edge before glancing down. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. There was a branch sticking out of the cliff and there on the edge of the branch dangled the last Elemental Key.

Lucy grinned to herself excitedly, as she scooted closer to the edge, her arms reaching out to try and grab the key, ignoring the 100 foot drop below her. She stuck her tongue out slightly, biting it as she swiped at the key.

'Just a little closer' Lucy thought, as she reached out further for the key. As soon as Mystogan and Laxus emerged from the forest, Lucy grabbed the key, yelling in victory and pumping her fist with the key in the air.

"Lucy, be careful" Both males screamed, running towards her. However, they were too late, the edge that Lucy was sitting on buckled under the extra weight and plummeted to the ground, Lucy falling off as she yelled in horror.

Mystogan and Laxus lunged out, arms reaching for her; however, they were met with thin air. They watched terrified as Lucy plunged to the ground, eyes wide in horror. Her body soon disappeared from their gaze and they collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain as they closed their eyes.

Images of Lucy's terrified face filled their minds behind their shut eyes causing their hearts to lurch. They were so engrossed in their thoughts that they didn't see the bright white and purple flash. They heard a soft gasp and snapped their eyes wide open

"Whoa" Lucy whispered, staring at Laxus and Mystogan. The males' eyes filled with shock as they took in the sight of Lucy on a flying horse.

The horse was pure white horse with a blonde mane and tail. He had large wings that were made of white short feathers on the top before leading to longer white feathers that shone in hues of pink and purple. It had a crown on his head with a small diamond in the middle.

The horse flew over the males before landing on more secure ground. Lucy got off and grinned at the horse before she was tackled to the ground. Laxus and Mystogan held her close to them, taking in the feel of her body against theirs.

Lucy smiled and hugged them back as they clutched her tighter. She smiled before turning to the horse, still on the ground. The horse was soon surrounded by a gust of wind before disappearing, leaving a tall but smug looking boy.

He had neck length blonde hair that was slicked back slightly before messily hanging around his head and dark pink eyes, his ears were pierced in several places. He was dressed in a maroon t-shirt with a white button up over it and black slacks.

**(AN: Kazumi Ida from Magical Warfare. He's legit so hot and sort of reminds me of Sting idk)**

Lucy took in his form, causing him to smirk as Mystogan and Laxus finally composed themselves letting Lucy go. Lucy stood up, moving towards him, standing tall and poised.

"Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia, thank you for saving me there" Lucy said blushing slightly as the spirit threw her a sexy smirk

"It's my pleasure helping someone as gorgeous as you. I am Areion, or Pegasus, the Winged Horse as you know me" Areion replied, causing Lucy to blush bright red

"Would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy questioned and Areion nodded

"I need to return and come back once you call me, after all, I saved you using my own power" Areion replied and Lucy blushed nodding. He disappeared in a flash of white and purple light. Lucy stared at the key in her hand, the key she had almost died for.

It was made of the same Amethyst Geode and it still shone like the night sky. The top had a yellow jagged design; much like Areion's hair and the length was wrapped in two white wings that shone pink and purple. She held out the key, taking her contracting stance

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits; I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus" Lucy chanted and soon the same bright white and purple flash filled her gaze before dissipating, leaving Areion in his human form

"I am available whenever you need me and I use wind magic" Areion said, his voice low and throaty, causing Lucy to blush slightly

"Is there anything else you need me to know?" Lucy said, mentally cheering over how steady her voice was. Areion grinned and stepped closer to her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her lower back

"I can also be used to transport you and one other person to places. Although, I'd rather have you riding something that wasn't my back. Something that is exclusive to my human form" Areion whispered throatily, his voice loud enough for Mystogan and Laxus to hear, causing them to stiffen before glowering.

Lucy blushed bright red before glaring angrily at her spirit. She pushed herself away from him and gave him a swift Lucy Kick to the head, sending him back flying, albeit with a grin on his face

"Playing hard to get are we? It's alright, I like my women feisty. Feisty with delicious curves" Areion replied, his eyes raking over Lucy's figure who once again blushed

"Great, now I have to deal with six perverted spirits" Lucy grumbled under her breath, causing Areion to chuckled thickly

"That reminds me, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go back and tell your other spirits that they have to share you with me now, especially that smug lion cub" Areion said and Lucy sweat dropped

"Fine, just don't cause too many problems" Lucy said, raising her hand in a dismissive manner. Areion chuckled before stepping next to her, le lifted her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips before winking and flashing away.

Lucy's face once again heated up and she heard the two loud growls from behind her. She turned over to her forgotten partner's eyes growing wide as she watched them glare at the place her spirit had been.

Mystogan and Laxus both got up, walking over to her before Laxus picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She squealed before wrapping his arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. They resumed the walk back to Magnolia, Lucy on Laxus' back while the boys were still quiet and tense

'I wonder what that's about, they're not jealous right?' Lucy thought, sneaking a glance at Mystogan's face before turning slightly to look at Laxus. They were both still frowning, their eyes hard.

'Nah, they're probably just annoyed because I'm their partner and they feel as if I was molested. They couldn't be jealous' Lucy rationalised, shrugging her shoulders before laying her head on Laxus' shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

Mystogan and Laxus turned to Lucy before glaring at each other, thoroughly angry. They both wanted to demand Lucy to call out her spirit once again so that they could beat him to within an inch of his immortal life but they figured that wouldn't sit too well with Lucy, so they chose to glare at everything including each other.

Totally not jealous.

* * *

You have no idea how much it made me laugh every time I typed 'Witch Bitch' lool and we are introduced to the final Spirit lool

Reviews are welcome hehe


	14. Home, Sweet Home

So here you go! Chapter 14 and they finally return home jeez.

Also, I have some good and some bad news. Good news is that I've finally started to get into the rhythm of 6th Form and so I should be able to post more frequently, although it will still only be like once every week or two, possibly three depending on how hectic the week is.

The bad news is that for now, I am putting Dragonheart on permanent hiatus because I've decided that I'm first going to write a whole story before posting it in smaller chapters and I think Dragonheart has some real potential. Therefore, I will spend more time making that perfect.

Another good news, is that while I write Dragonheart, I will be posting a GraLu story, because I am writing it as a birthday present for Becca. I have about 4 chapters of the GraLu done and once that GraLu is completed, if DH is completed, I will post that. If it is not complete, then I will be posting an Orga x Lucy x Laxus story

I hope you don't mind this, I really am trying hard to get some great stories out for you.

Also, a good story to read is **Of Gods and Dragons by We Did It For Glory**, it is also an Orga x Lucy x Laxus and I've heard the plot and it really is an amazing story which I'm sure all of my readers will enjoy, because I sure as hell love it. You should also review on it, because seriously, it deserves so many more reviews than it has currently

Anyway, enough of the notices. Enjoy the story

* * *

Home, Sweet Home

*The Next Day*

Lucy and her male partners had finally arrived at Magnolia. Lucy grinned widely as she turned to Laxus and Mystogan who smiled at her before they continued walking towards the guild. However, Lucy soon realised that it was still early in the morning and therefore no one would be at the guild yet. She turned to the two boys

"Is it alright if I go home? It's still quite early and I doubt anyone will be there. Plus, I really want to take a shower and change out of these clothes. We can meet up at the guild later?" Lucy questioned however both boys shook their head

"We can go over to your apartment yes, but we'll join you and wait for you to take a shower. After all, if we arrive without you, Gramps will think the worst and probably kill me without asking questions. Not to mention your team" Laxus replied, shuddering at the thought and causing Lucy to sweat drop

The continued walking in a comfortable silence as they did so. They quickly arrived at her apartment, the boys taking the building in with a good look. Lucy searched for her keys and soon after she found them, she quickly entered, throwing her arms to the side and grinning before she summoned Virgo to her side. Virgo quickly began to unpack Lucy's items while Lucy moved to take a quick shower, and by quick she meant half an hour.

Lucy swiftly dressed herself in a pale blue dress with a pink floral print. The dress was short in the front, reaching the top of her thighs and fell to the floor at the back. She threw on some light pink heels that wrapped around her ankles to match before strapping on a pink belt with her keys and whip. She stepped out, smiling at the boys as she moved to do her hair.

"If you guys want to take a shower, you're more than welcome" Lucy replied as she turned to apply her makeup. Laxus nodded before moving into the shower and Mystogan showering second. Once they were all ready for the day, it was already 10am and they knew that everyone would already be at the guild.

Lucy smiled brightly at them as they continued on their way to the guild, Lucy walking on the pavement as Mystogan and Laxus wearily watched her. She smiled at the people on the boat, waving as they warned her to be careful. They finally arrived at the guild, Lucy kicking it wide open.

"WE'RE BACK" Lucy yelled and everyone cheered, raising their glasses and greeting her as she stepped in. As soon as she walked in however, she was tackled to the ground by her team and friends.

"LUCE" Natsu yelled as he hugged her too him, grinning brightly

"LUSHY" Happy cried as he moved to sit on her head

"LUCY" Erza and Gray yelled as they too hugged her

"LU-CHAN" Levy called out, grinning as she waved

"LUCY-NEE" Wendy screamed as she also moved to the hug the blonde.

Lucy laughed happily as she hugged everyone back. She then summoned Virgo who appeared with a load of wrapped gifts. She turned to everyone smiling as she moved to the bar

"I got you all something, I hope you enjoy it" Lucy said as she started handing out the wrapped gifts. Lucy started with the smaller gifts first, waiting to give her gifts to her close friends last. Master Makarov got a few naughty magazines that made him jump and hug her while Mira glared at the little Master.

Elfman got a rather large shirt that said 'If you're a man, you don't have to worry about manliness' as to which he cried 'manly' tears over. Freed got a new book on dark runes, Bickslow also got a perverted magazine, along with some new dolls. Juvia got a doll that reminded her of the dolls she used to make while Evergreen got a statue of a glass fairy.

Pantherlily got some expensive imported kiwis. Finally, she turned to her close friends. She walked up to Cana, handing her a set of extremely expensive alcohol with an even higher alcohol percentage, which Cana immediately started drinking.

Mira got a lovely framed picture of the entire guild's cutest couples so far, her and Freed in the middle as to which she squealed at and Jellal got a brand new coat. She handed Levy her completed novel as well as the books from the festival and Gajeel the expensive metal.

Lastly, she turned to her team and began handing them their presents. She watched as they tore at the wrapping paper, Natsu burning his away before staring in awe. Natsu looked at Erza's present before frowning

"LUCE! WHY DID ERZA GET THE BIGGEST PRESENT?" Natsu cried, tears streaming down his face causing Lucy to sigh

"Because that's just how it turned out. Although, if you'd rather have the armour instead of extremely spicy meat than I'm sure I can trade it" Lucy said grinning as Natsu's eyes widened before he hugged his present protectively

"No, it's okay Luce, I can keep this" Natsu replied before staring at the present with awe, drool dripping from his open mouth. Lucy giggled before she stumbled back slightly as a large blue ball of fur clashed with her chest

"LUSHY! THIS IS THE BEST FISH EVER" Happy cried and Lucy through her head back in laughter, petting the cat

"Lucy, this is brilliant I love it" Gray said as he slipped on the bracelet causing Lucy to smile

"It's got a spell on it, it will increase the power of your ice magic" Lucy said and Gray grinned before stomping over to Natsu, ready to put his present to 'good use'

"Lucy-nee, these are really pretty. Will you put them on me" Wendy asked shyly and Lucy nodded, pinning the hair clips onto Wendy's twin pony tails while she slipped the bracelets on.

"Thank you Lucy, this is really nice" Carla said, admiring the phoenix pin on her tail as Lucy smiled, petting her

"Lucy, this armour is great thank you. However, I did not get you a present, you must punish me" Erza said as she transferred the armour to her storage space. Lucy waved her hands, sweat dropping

"No, Erza it's fine. I bought all the gifts at a festival I was at as an apology for disappearing for a month" Lucy said before Erza hugged her tightly, causing Lucy to groan as the breath escaped her.

Finally, the guild grew back to normal, everyone partying. Lucy however, still had two more presents that she had yet to hand out. She turned her gaze to her Mystogan, who was sitting away from anyone, quietly as he watched Natsu and Gray fight. Lucy walked over to him, frowning slightly

"Mystogan, why don't you go mingle?" Lucy asked as she took a seat next to him, completely unaware of the Matchmaker Demon who was watching them with hearts in her eyes as she listened in onto the conversation

"I just, I don't know. How would I do that? Everyone is sitting in groups" Mystogan said, rubbing the back of his head, his bandana off of his face. Lucy smiled at him brightly

"Why don't you hang out with Wendy? I'm sure she's missed you and would love to catch up with you" Lucy replied and Mystogan smiled at her, nodding at her encouragement before moving to stand up. Lucy however, grabbed his hand, causing Mira to almost let out a scream as a large grin formed on her face

"Mystogan, I have a present for you" Lucy said shyly and Mystogan turned around to her, smiling as he raised an eyebrow

"I... ugh... it was kind of a joke, but it seemed good at the time" Lucy said, blushing slightly as she handed him her present. He smiled before opening it, almost paling at the sight. There, in his hands was a blue shirt, with a large green bear made of jelly, the wording 'Jelly Bear' under it

"Lucy, where did you get this?" Mystogan questioned as he turned to her, Lucy's blush hardened

"I had it made, it was at this shop that printed pictures on clothes for a few hundred Jewel, and I thought I should get it because you're my Jelly Bear" Lucy said shyly and Mira let out a small squeak as she heard the nickname.

"I love it" Mystogan said smiling slightly and Lucy's head snapped to his before grinning widely. He quickly looked around, scanning for anyone watching, failing to notice Mirajane, before bending over and kissing Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blushed and Mystogan smiled at her before quickly walking away to join Wendy and Romeo.

Lucy touched a hand to her cheek, completely dazed before smiling and walking away to find Laxus. Mira quickly ran away to her precious storeroom, her hands covering her mouth in an effort to keep her squeals silent. However, once she was in the storeroom, she let out loud high pitched squeals, bouncing up and down as she frantically fanned herself with her hands, images of blue haired and blonde haired brown eyed children filling her mind.

'It's too bad they both have brown eyes, but still they'll make the most precious babies. Don't worry Lucy, I will help you get your man' Mira thought to herself, squealing once again before leaving the storeroom, happier than she had felt in a month.

After all, Lucy was gone for a whole month and while she enjoyed matchmaking other people, it wasn't as fun as with Lucy. Mira began wiping the bar as she secretly began plotting how to get Mystogan to snag the busty blonde known as the Light of the Fairies.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked up to the Master's office, knowing that Laxus would be in there. She knocked and heard a gruff 'Enter'. She entered in and saw Laxus all alone, pouring over paperwork with Master nowhere to be seen. She grinned and walked over to him

"What do you want Blondie?" Laxus questioned, turning up to look at her as he set the paperwork down. Lucy smiled at him and pulled out her present, once again blushing

"I got you a present, you'll probably hate it but it was meant to be a joke anyway" Lucy said, staring at the walls as she thrust her present to him.

He raised his eyebrows before taking the present and opening it. Both of them were unaware of the little guild master watching them through the crack in the door, grinning widely as he took in the scene.

He paled as he looked at the shirt. It was similar to the shirt she had gotten for Mystogan except this time it was black and had a large teddy bear in the middle of it, with the words 'Teddy Bear' under it. Laxus blushed slightly, before coughing to hide it

"I... ugh, thanks Blondie" Laxus replied, not looking at her. Lucy deflated slightly before smiling at him

"It's okay if you hate it, I really did get it as a joke" Lucy said and Laxus snapped his head to her, quickly shaking his head

"NO! No. It's great Blondie, thank you" Laxus said as he moved to hug her. Lucy stiffened before hugging him back, grinning widely as they separated. Unknowing of the happy Master who was jumping excitedly

"You're welcome Teddy Bear" Lucy said, smiling widely as Laxus sent her half a smile, causing Lucy to laugh softly. Behind the office door, Master threw a fist in the air before grinning as he continued to spy on his grandson and his favourite 'child'

"You should smile more, it suits you better than you glaring all the time" Lucy said without thinking, before staring at him wide eyed, clamping a hand over her mouth

"Oh? I'll keep that in mind Blondie" Laxus said and Lucy's blush intensified as he smirked at her.

"Uhh, I think I'll go now, I don't want to keep you from whatever it is you're doing" Lucy said as she rigidly made her way back to the door.

Master Makarov quickly scrambled away, smiling widely as he ran away from the 'crime scene'. He couldn't help but be ecstatic, his grandson and his favourite guild member. He could already see his beautiful blonde hair brown or grey eyed great grand children.

Master Makarov skipped away happily, quickly making plans to help his grandson snag the blonde Celestial Mage known as Lucy Heartfilia.

Master Makarov soon remembered his dilemma and his smile died. Team Natsu's month long mission had ended in a lot more destruction than usual and the guild didn't have the money to pay the money to pay the council back.

However, Master Makarov soon grew a smile on his face before he rushed to his office, making preparations.

'This is perfect, I can get in lots of money AND set Laxus and Lucy up' Master thought to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for his brilliant idea.

He knew his grandson well and he knew how possessive he was. So Fairy Tail would have a fundraiser, where the girls would be auctioned off to the highest bidder, not just anyone from the guild, no this would be open to the public.

And knowing Laxus, there was no way he'd let anyone else get their hands on Lucy, especially a complete stranger, therefore he'd have no choice but to bid for her and he'd win. Master Makarov would ensure it, or he wasn't Makarov Dreyar, Fiore's strongest Guild Master.

Master grinned to himself as he began making the preparations, sending out flyers and posters as soon as possible. He needed this done quickly, before anyone else could snag the beautiful blonde.

Once he was done, he quickly moved back down to the ground floor, a large grin on his face.

Lucy walked over to her team after leaving Laxus in the Master's office. She watched as they waved her over, making room for her. She smiled brightly and they engaged in a conversation, catching up with what they had missed over the month.

Lucy was so busy with her friends that she didn't feel the cold blue eyes glaring at her, fury raging in the icy depths

"Did they hurt you Luce? Because if they did, I'll take them out" Natsu said, glaring over at Mystogan and Master's office causing Lucy to sweat drop

"No Natsu, they were actually pretty nice for most of it" Lucy said, blushing slightly. Erza watched as Lucy unknowingly blushed before hiding her smile by taking another bite of cake

"You don't have to cover for them, did they treat you right? Tell me honestly" Gray questioned and Lucy smiled at her friends

"They treated me fine Gray, we were at Akane and one day as a reward for my hard work they took me to the Eiffel Restaurant and it was so beautiful. They even paid extra so that we could have the rooftop and then they danced with me" Lucy said, a smile forming on her face as she let out a sigh, remembering the evening.

Erza raised an eyebrow as the rest of the group seemed oblivious, not that that was anything new. No, Happy was too busy with Carla to realise and Natsu and Gray were too dense to see the expression on Lucy's face. Wendy may have been one to notice, however she was currently occupied with Mystogan and Romeo

'So Lucy likes them huh? They seem to make her happy, but they're both more experience than she is. I'll have to keep an eye on them' Erza thought to herself, watching as Wendy grinned, catching up with Edo Jellal.

'Lucy you helped me with Jellal and I will help you get one of them. Even if I have to beat them to make them love you' Erza thought to herself before she turned back to Lucy who was currently looking at her expectantly

"Sorry Lucy, I was preoccupied with my cake, what is it you asked" Erza questioned, quickly covering up her thoughts. She did not need her best friend to know what she was planning

"I should have guessed, aha. I asked if you wanted to go on a job. We haven't been on one together in longer than a month" Lucy said, smiling at Erza. However Erza blushed before glaring at Natsu and Gray who gulped

"We can't Lucy" Erza said, a dark aura growing around her. Lucy looked confused

"Why not?" She asked curiously

"Our last mission. Apparently without you, we caused more damage than usual and Master can't pay off the debt considering we just got _out_ of debt, therefore we're on probation for a few weeks" Erza explained

"WHAT? HOW MUCH DAMAGE DID YOU CAUSE TO GET PROBATION?" Lucy screamed, staring at her friends incredulously

"Just a few large buildings. Maybe fifteen of them, and the town hall and a few restaurants and maybe the Mayor's home" Erza said sheepishly and Lucy's eyes widened comically with each word

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE SO MUCH DAMAGE" Lucy yelled and Natsu and Gray gulped, knees shaking as they hugged each other, stuttering about 'Demon Lucy' while Erza looked embarrassed and slightly scared

"Well Natsu and Gray got into a fight and destroyed half the buildings and I had to stop them and I destroyed another quarter with my swords and then Wendy had to stop us with her Sky Dragon Roar causing the last quarter of buildings to be destroyed" Erza explained watching as Lucy's eyes widened further. She turned her head to Wendy, who was currently hiding behind an amused Mystogan

"Let me get something straight" Lucy said calmly, causing her team to gulp while the guild looked on confused, after all they'd never seen 'Calm Demon Lucy'

"You two got into a fight that even Erza couldn't stop?" Lucy asked and they nodded slowly, once again gulping as even Erza cowered under Lucy's stare

"But you had to be stopped by Wendy?" Lucy asked again and once again her friends nodded.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes turned into a hard glare and Erza, Gray and Natsu could swear they could see the fires of hell burning in the usually warm chocolate brown eyes, causing them to use the table as a cover

Lucy stood up, throwing the table over her shoulder so they could no longer hide behind anything. Natsu, Gray and Erza let out terrified girlish screams as they watched the table crash. The whole guild was silent, scrambling away from Lucy. They really didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Suddenly, Lucy began glowing, the aura around her a bright gold. She closed her eyes, gold magic circles spinning in them. She then raised her palm in the air and the guild members watched in awe and fear as a night sky opened in a rip in the air.

"YOU WENT TOO FAR. YOU INVOLVED SWEET INNOCENT WENDY IN YOUR STUPID FIGHT. IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED A LESSON" Lucy screamed and Erza joined the boys, hugging them as she too recoiled, all of them shaking in fear.

"Aerolite-" Lucy started however as soon as Mystogan realised what spell she was going for, he rushed over to her, causing her team to widen and shake their heads in a fear, guild members also shaking their heads as they issued warnings towards him, whispering at him to not get involved and risk turning Lucy's wrath on him.

While Lucy could calm her team down, no one had managed to calm Lucy down when she was angry. They watched in suspense and Mystogan slowly walked over to her, members cringing as he placed an arm on her shoulder, half the guild watched on in terrified anticipation, almost expecting Lucy to throw Mystogan through the guild walls and out the guild

"Lucy, that spell is too destructive to be used indoors. After all the debt bought on by your team, I don't think the master has the money to pay back the council AND fix the guild once you've unleashed an indoor meteorite shower" Mystogan said calmly

The guild watched in surprise as Lucy blinked. The glowing around her began to fade and she turned to Mystogan, once again blinking before smiling sheepishly at him. She brought her hand to her side and she could hear some people release a sigh of relief and others let out a gasp of shock as she nodded at him

"You're right Jelly Bear, I guess I just lost it after hearing that Wendy had to get involved in their fights" Lucy said and the whole guild blinked

"EHHH? JELLY BEAR?" The guild screamed disbelievingly. Not only had Mystogan managed to stop a rampaging Lucy, she'd also called him her 'Jelly Bear'

"Lucy! Don't use that name in front of other people" Mystogan said quietly while blushing slightly. Lucy smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder, dragging him down so that his head was near hers

"But _Mystogan_, you're my adorable little Jelly bear" Lucy said, pinching and pulling at his cheek while Mystogan's blush intensified.

The guild watched in amusement, Mira almost squealing as Lucy laughed before turning to her team, who were also bowing in thanks to Mystogan, too relieved at avoiding a 'Demon Lucy Punishment' to care about the scene. However, Erza smirked at the floor as she bowed down, in thanks

'So he's your Jelly Bear huh? I can work with this' Erza thought to herself, the gears in her mind turning as she began plotting

"Alright, while you shouldn't have involved Wendy, it seems that you've learned your lesson. I'll let it go this time. But if you ever need Wendy to stop a fight again, not even Mystogan will be able to stop me. Understood?" Lucy asked threateningly and her team nodded frantically

They all heard a chuckle and turned their gazes to their guild master who was smiling while inwardly glaring at Mystogan who still had his arm on Lucy's shoulder. Mystogan finally realised where his hand was and let her go quickly, causing the Master to smile

'That's right, get your hands off of the mother of my future great grandchildren' Master thought, while he loved all his guild members, he loved his imaginary great grandchildren even more, despite the fact that they weren't even born yet

"I have decided on a way to raise the money in order to pay back the debt for the Magic Council. We will be having a fundraiser. Every girl in the guild will be auctioned off to the highest bidder for a single date" Master began and the girls' eyes widened before they began to argue

"No arguing, I understand any objections you may have but I have already planned this, the flyers and posters are already out. The auction is open to the public and you will participate. Think of it as a way of having a fun evening paid by someone else" Master continued and the girls suddenly brightened up, chattering between themselves

"Besides, you never know, you may meet the one you're destined for" Master said and Lucy could swear he grinned at her sneakily. Mira smiled brightly to herself, she couldn't have planned this better herself. Now all she needed to do was get Mystogan to bid on Lucy.

'Don't worry Laxus, she WILL be a Dreyar' Master thought to himself as he watched his whole guild begin to excitedly prattle about the fundraiser

'Don't worry Mystogan, Lucy and you WILL have beautiful blue or blonde haired brown eyed children' Mira thought to herself, smirking deviously as she went back to her bar.

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY READING MY STORIES

I have decided to take up a challenge (It's foolish, yes I know, especially considering I have A Levels to do but YOLO) and the challenge is that I am going to somehow manage to post 100 different stories for Lucy pairings

**ANOTHER MORE IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

I have decided to start taking **requests** for a **short period of time** only. **ONE SHOTS ONLY**. All you need to do is pop an **idea** and **plot** for the story and the pairing via **PRIVATE MESSAGING** and I shall write it for you. However, they need to be **Lucy pairings** and only ones from my **list of pairings on my profile** - although, I will take side pairings with the Lucy pairing, **ANYTHING BUT NALI** THOUGH

Reviews are much welcome hehe


	15. Of Fun and Fundraisers

wOW OK I am sooooo sorry. Actually, there are no words for this long and overdue chapter. I got in the rhythm of 6th Form and then there were tests and lots and lots of assessments to make sure we were settling in well as well as making sure we were doing alright in our subjects and I've been in the top three people in the class/school for each of my subjects and it was hard to maintain that BUT hopefully, there won't be a 2 month long gap again.

I am so so so very sorry.

On the bright side, it's my birthday on the 15th of November omg, I'm so excited. You should all be excited for me too ok

* * *

Of Fun and Fundraisers

Lucy sighed as she walked into her apartment. She'd just been to lunch with her team mates in order to spend time with them and she'd just returned home so as to get ready for the fundraiser that night. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair; she really hoped that she was won by someone she knew.

She quickly got into the milk bath that Virgo had set up for her. Apparently, her Maid Spirit had heard of the auction from Loke and wanted her princess to look her best. Lucy smiled to herself as she stepped into the warm milk infused with strawberries, oranges and cherry blossom petals.

After soaking for an hour she got out, her hand brushing against her skin. She was unbelievable soft and her cornsilk skin was glowing. She smiled and wrapped a towel around herself before summoning Virgo to help her wax her body.

Once they were done, Lucy summoned Cancer to work on her hair. Apparently, every girl needed to look their best in order to win a high bid. Lucy smiled and spoke softly to Cancer, engaging in friendly conversation as old friends did.

Lucy dressed herself in a white cropped tank top that exposed her ivory cleavage and ended just under her breast, showcasing her smooth and taut abdomen. She slipped on a slightly flared maroon sheer skirt. It had a silk underskirt than ended above the tops of her thighs. The sheer overskirt fell to just below the underskirt in the front before the back fell to her knees.

She slipped on some black velvet platform heels before taking in her makeup and hair. Her hair fell in loose waves framing her face, her bangs pulled into a quiff while her makeup was smoky with bold red lipstick.

She smiled brightly at herself before grabbing her bag with her Gate Keys and whip. She left her apartment, summoning Plue to her side as they both walked towards the guild. Lucy couldn't wait to see who got to bid her. She knew that she'd bring in a lot of money; after all, she was gorgeous.

However, she silently hoped that Mystogan or Laxus would bid for her, although she knew that was a farfetched wish.

*Time Skip. To the Fundraiser*

Master Makarov stepped onto the stage, eyes shining at all the people who had arrived from the bid. He could see people from all the major guilds including people who weren't mages. He grinned, he knew Fairy Tail had the best looking girls and this would rake in lots of money. He cleared his throat as he began to make his announcement.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Fairy Tail's Fundraiser. Today all you men will be able to bid on a female member of Fairy Tail in order to take them on a date. We have a goal of 3,000,000 Jewel with a super goal of 5,000,000 Jewel. Let's see if we can make that happen. We will begin the bid shortly" Master spoke, walking off the stage

Meanwhile, Lucy peaked through the velvet curtain, many of the males were extremely attractive and she wouldn't mind going on dates with them. She sought out Laxus and Mystogan and found them both on opposite sides of the guild, glaring and scowling. Lucy giggled before turning to speak to her friends.

Natsu placed a large bag of Jewels on the table, as he stared at the stage, grinning brightly, before frowning as Gray placed a similar sized bag on the table. Male guild members crowded them, Mystogan sitting with Wendy who was too young to be bid on as she spoke to Romeo.

Suddenly, Romeo got up moving to Natsu causing Mystogan and Wendy to follow him. Laxus kept his ears open, wondering what the commotion was all about as he too moved, joining the fray.

"What are those for Natsu-nii, Gray-nii?" Romeo questioned and Natsu and Gray smiled at him, grinning toothily

"I'm going to bid on Lucy" Both mages said, causing the males to stiffen as they turned next to each other glaring, lightning sparks between their eyes. Mystogan and Laxus narrowed their eyes at the two boys

"What did you say stripper" Natsu growled

"Why did you say flame brain" Gray gritted out

"You two both like Lucy-nee?" Wendy questioned, slightly fearing the answer, she didn't want her team to split up

"WHAT! NO" Both yelled before turning around to each other, eyebrows raising

"Then why are you both bidding on Lucy?" Wakaba questioned, the question on everyone's minds

"Well obviously because I don't want any creep near Lucy" Natsu replied, glaring at all the unfamiliar guys in the guild

"Yes, Lucy's like my sister and I won't have any random pervert near her" Gray said while also glaring at all the boys.

The males sweat dropped before muttering about how Lucy was never going to settle down, especially with how protective her friends were over her.

Laxus and Mystogan's eyes narrowed, while they were happy that Natsu and Gray would keep anyone away from Lucy, they also wanted to bid on her, not that they could now. However, soon the guild darkened and Master Makarov quickly stepped onto the stage

"Alright, let's start the bidding. Our first female is Kinana our guild's lovely waitress. Let's start the bid at 30,000 Jewel" Makarov said and many males grinned as she walked out onto the stage shyly

"30,000" Hibiki bid, flashing a smile

"40,000" Eve bid, flashing another cute smile

"70,000 JEWEL" Someone yelled, someone who looked suspiciously like Cobra

"70,000 Jewel, going once, going twice. Sold to that man over there" Makarov yelled, and Kinana grinned as she quickly walked off of the stage.

Behind the curtain, Lucy was in a conversation with her friends as Kinana moved off to the side, smiling as she watched Cobra find her. They quickly left as she didn't need to be there anymore

"Juvia, are you hoping Gray bids on you" Lucy questioned and Juvia blushed

"Uh... no, while Lucy was gone Juvia became friends with someone and Juvia is hoping he will bid on her tonight" Juvia said and Lucy's eyes widened, however, just as she was going to question who, Cana joined the conversation

"Hey girls, don't you think some of the guys out there are super hot" Cana slurred and Lucy rolled her eyes as Laki was called out

"This is Laki Olietta, our Wood Make mage. Let's start the bid at 30,000 Jewel" Master said and once again people started yelling till Laki was bid on for 80,000 Jewel

"HA! YES, I WAS BID ON FOR 10,000 MORE JEWEL THAN KINANA" Laki yelled and all girls sweat dropped

"Laki, this isn't a competition" Lucy said and Laki turned to her, her eyes wide

"Lucy did you not hear?" Laki questioned and Lucy shook her head

"Apparently whoever gets the most money brought in gets a special present from Master, there are rumours about a weekend getaway to a spa" Juvia said and Lucy's eyes shone at the thought of the prize before staring determinedly

"I will win the getaway" Lucy said to herself and all the girls sweat dropped and soon Levy was called out. Lucy waved at Levy wishing her good luck

"This is Levy McGarden, our adorable solid script mage" Master said and Levy shyly walked to the stage, however before he could set the bid he heard a large scream

"150,000 JEWEL" Gajeel roared out, glaring at anyone who dared to take 'his' girl away from him, Levy blushed before smiling widely at her friend

"Wow, that's a large starting bid, do I hear any 160?" Master asked, tears shining at the money they were raking in and he had yet to get to his Sorcerer Weekly mages

"160,000 JEWEL" Someone yelled, someone being Rogue, rising to the challenge

"170" Gajeel yelled back, glaring at the smirking Shadow Dragon Slayer

"180" Rogue said smirking, no he didn't like Levy but he wanted to see how far his mentor would go

"250,000 JEWEL" Gajeel yelled in a state of anger and Rogue's eyes widened as he saw the fury raging in the iron dragon slayer. He gulped before running out of the guild

"Levy McGarden! Sold for 250,000 Jewel" Master said, crying tears of joy. Lucy and Mira squealed, hugging a blushing Levy as they congratulated her while Laki cried over her losing the spa getaway

"I told you he'd bid on you" Lucy said and Levy nodded

"I thought he only thought of me as a friend" Levy said and Lucy grinned

"Nah, he likes you, he told me himself and I knew he wouldn't let anyone else bid on you" Lucy replied and Levy squealed at Lucy's confession before running off to find the Iron Dragon Slayer. Lisanna was the next to be called out and she smirked at Lucy while walking out

"Don't get your hopes up on Natsu bidding on you, he's mine" Lisanna whispered and Lucy frowned in confusion, wondering what the younger Strauss meant

"This is Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Take Over Siblings. Let's start at 30,000 Jewel" Master called and Lisanna looked at Natsu hopefully, waiting for him to bid on her, frowning slightly when she saw Natsu in a conversation with Romeo

"30,000 JEWEL" A male called

"50,000" Another one called

Lisanna watched in shock as Natsu paid no attention to her, anger flaring in her as she was bid to someone who wasn't him. She stomped back inside, glaring at a confused Lucy, her anger flaring even more before she pushed past her.

"Sold to that male over there for 100,000 Jewel" Master called as he watched Lisanna stomp away before shrugging

"Our next female is Cana Alberona, our beautiful Card Mage" Master called and Gildarts growled as he watched all the males swoon while Cana gave out free winks

"200,000 JEWEL" Gildarts cried, glaring at all the males who gulped as he radiated a powerful aura, Cana paled before glaring

"DAMN IT OLD MAN" Cana said, throwing a bear glass at his head

"225,000 JEWEL" Bacchus called and Cana flashed him a smile while Gildarts glared

"250" Gildarts yelled

"275" Bacchus countered, his friends yelling about the tension being WILD

Finally, Cana stepped off the stage, Gildarts crying as she walked over to Bacchus who had bid on her for 450,000 Jewel. Makarov was crying freely now, patting himself on the back for this idea. Levy was now crying as she lost the chance for a spa getaway, Lucy staring wide eyed, thinking she'd already lost it

"Next is Evergreen, our lovely Fairy Mage" Master said and Evergreen stepped on the stage, strutting her stuff as Elfman screamed about being manly

"Let's start the bid with 30,000 Jewel" Makarov started

"WHAT? SHE'S WORTH MORE THAN AN UNMANLY 30,000 JEWEL! I BID ON A MANLY 100,000 JEWEL" Elfman yelled, towering over everyone. Evergreen blushed slightly before throwing a haughty look at every male, smiling slightly at Elfman

"110" Rocker called, flashing her a grin

"120" Elfman countered, moving closer to Evergreen

"130" Rocker said, also moving closer

"150" Elfman said glaring at the Quatro Cerberus mage

"200" Rocker said, hoping that Elfman wouldn't go high

"250" Elfman countered as he entered Beast Soul and Rocker's eyes widened, stepping away dejectedly as Master once again cried

"Sold to Elfman for 250,000 Jewel" Master said proudly and Evergreen joined Elfman, clinging to his massive arm, throwing snobbish looks at Rocker. Mira cringed as she imagined the strange babies that they would create before throwing a sneaky look at Lucy

"Our next mage is Juvia Lockser, our Guild's Rain Woman" Makarov said and Juvia walked onto the stage shyly looking over to the person she hoped would bid on her

"Let's start the bidding at 30,000 Jewel" Master said, watching as people yelled random numbers, causing Juvia to blush

"50,000 JEWEL" Lyon called out, hearts in his eyes as Juvia cringed

"60,000" Hibiki called out, smiling at her

"70,000" Lyon countered

"80,000" Eve said, Juvia watched dejectedly as the person she hoped would bid on her kept quiet

"100,000" Lyon offered while Chelia cried next to him

"120,000" Rufus Lore from Sabertooth offered, casing Eve and Hibiki to sit dejectedly, however, Lyon carried on

"150,000 Jewel" Lyon yelled while Juvia looked heartbroken

"200,000 Jewel" Rufus replied, smirking at the male

"225,000" Lyon said, slightly sweating as he ran out of money

"275,000" Rufus said and Lyon sat back down dejectedly, crying his eyes out

"275,000 going once, going twice so-" Master said however he was cut off

"500,000 Jewel for the sexy Rain Woman" Bickslow called out, his tongue sticking out. Juvia's eyes widened, her heart picking up as she got over her dejected aura.

"500,000 JEWEL SOLD TO BICKSLOW" Master Makarov yelled, watching as he collected the money. Juvia squealed before hugging Bickslow causing Lucy's eyes to widen

"BICKSLOW IS THE ONE JUVIA LIKES?" Lucy screamed and Mira nodded

"Yeah, while you were gone, Gray finally spoke to Juvia about his feelings and Juvia understood. Then Gray left and Juvia got closer to Bickslow. Apparently, he likes that Juvia wants to be punished every time she does something wrong" Mira replied and Lucy blushed slightly

"Well I could see it, he's a pervert and she has perverted fantasies" Lucy muttered and Mira smiled as Lucy moved back to talk to Erza

"So Lucy, who are you hoping to bid on you" Erza said smirking slightly

"Eh? Uh.. no one, just anyone really" Lucy said frantically, her mind flashing to images of Laxus and Mystogan

"Uh huh" Erza nodded completely unconvinced as she watched Lucy blush. She soon frowned as she realised that Juvia was bid for 500,000 Jewel

'Now I'm never going to get that spa getaway' Lucy thought to herself dejectedly, holding on to a small bit of hope as she had yet to go

"Now, for our next female, it's Titania Erza, one of Fairy Tail's strongest" Makarov said and Erza stepped out, still clad in her armour, albeit the one she wore to the Fantasia Parade

"100,000 Jewel" Jellal said and Erza blushed as he winked at her before smiling back

"150,000 Jewel for my lovely girlfriend" Ichiya said and Jellal growled while Erza paled seeing the small man

"200,000 Jewel" Jellal countered

"250,000 Jewel, my Erza your parfum is beautiful" Ichiya said while Erza cringed, sending a pleading look towards Jellal

"300,000 Jewel" Jellal replied and Ichiya glared

"400,000 Jewel, you won't keep me away from her and her parfum" Ichiya said and Jellal got a tick on his forehead

"SHE'S NOT YOURS. 500,000 JEWEL" Jellal yelled, anger flaring

"BUT YOU WON'T APPRECIATE HER PARFUM 600,000 JEWEL" Ichiya countered and Erza blushed and cringed as they kept throwing numbers around. Lucy was now crying waterfall tears, listening as the numbers got higher and higher.

Finally it came to the end. Luckily, Meredy had knocked Ichiya out, causing Erza to be bid for a whopping 1,000,000 Jewel by Jellal. Erza blushed bright red, inwardly relieved as she moved back behind the curtain.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Erza asked alarmed as she took in the depressed state Lucy was in

"YOU WERE SOLD FOR A MILLION JEWEL! NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO WIN THAT PRIZE" Lucy cried and Erza's eyes widened

"Lucy, even if you don't win, it's probable a prize for two people and I would take you" Erza said, patting Lucy on the head. Lucy's eyes widened and she squealed before running and hugging Erza tightly

"Thank you Erza" Lucy screamed and Erza nodded before she was approached by Mira

"Let's see you beat that Mira" Erza said proudly and Mira growled as Lucy looked confused

"What's going on" Lucy questioned and the two older mages who were much like her sisters turned and smiled to her

"In the spirit of our old rivalry we stuck up a bet on who would have the highest bid" Mira said smiling kindly while Lisanna glared at the trio

'She's even taken Mira away from me' Lisanna thought to herself

"Oh?" Lucy asked and Erza nodded

"Yes and it seems that I am currently in first place" Erza said, smiling proudly, her competitive streak shining.

Mira growled before moving onto the stage as her name was called. Lucy gulped, this meant she was last and she really didn't want to be embarrassed by her measly bid compared to the bids for Mira and Erza

"Now, we have the oldest of the Take Over Mage and our Sorcerer Weekly Model, Mirajane Strauss" Master said and Lucy could hear the cheering off all the males. She frowned, realising that Mystogan and Laxus had yet to build

"100,000 Jewel" Freed called and Mira smiled hearts in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend

"150,000 Jewel" Wakaba called out and Freed got a tick on his head

"170,000 Jewel" Macao yelled

"200,000" Freed cried.

Lucy listened as Freed battled against Macao and Wakaba, yelling out numbers over and over until she heard Freed cry in shock. Someone completely unfamiliar had bid on Mira for 1,000,000 Jewel and Freed didn't have the money to go higher. However, nothing would prepare her for the next shout

"1,200,000" Laxus yelled and everyone turned to him surprised, the guild in complete silence, Master's eyes wide as he watched the betrayed look cross Freed's face as well as the shocked one on Mira's. Lucy felt her heart stop, even though she was prepared for it

"LAXUS-SAMA? WHY?" Freed asked, he felt torn, while he trusted Laxus he didn't understand why he would bid on Mira

"Tch, I didn't bid for me. I bid for you, you don't have the same kind of money I do and I'd rather not see you mope about as Mira goes on a date with someone else" Laxus replied and Freed cracked a wide smile, running over and crying about how Laxus was the best, Mira also grinned as Macao and Wakaba fell to the floor dejected.

Lucy felt relief wash over at hearing Laxus' words and Erza watched as she crackled a small smile. Lucy saw Erza raise her eyebrow causing her to blush

"It's only because Laxus is sweet enough to bid on Mira for Freed" Lucy quickly explained and Erza once again nodded, completely unconvinced. Mira returned squealing before sending a look towards Erza

"Ha, I won Erza" Mira said and Erza grumbled, muttering under her breath as she walked away. Mira turned to Lucy, bringing her into a conversation about where Freed would be taking her on their date, completely unaware of Lisanna's glares. Lucy excused herself, smiling as she walked onto the stage.

Mira grinned cheekily behind the curtain before running to get a front row seat as Master grinned in front of the curtain. Everything was going to be fine. He watched as people cat called and wolf whistled as Lucy walked onto the stage, flashing a dazzling smile

"This is our Celestial Mage, Lucy of Fairy Tail" Makarov introduced and Lucy waved at people in the crowd. Laxus and Mystogan watched enthralled as Lucy's skin glowed, a look of happiness and uncertainty on her face.

"100,000 Jewel" Natsu yelled, shocking Lucy. Behind the curtain Lisanna's eyes widened, hearing the voice of her crush bid on the person who had taken him away. She ran into the guild, watching as Natsu smiled brightly at Lucy

"110,000 Jewel" Gray called out glaring at Natsu, who in turn glared at him. Mystogan and Laxus watched torn as Lucy watched in shock as her best friends fought over her. Her eyes widened the numbers passed 500,000. However, nothing prepared her for when Sting stood up, flashing a smile at Natsu

"600,000 Jewel" Sting called and Natsu and Gray stared at him in shock

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I WON'T LET YOU NEAR MY LUCE" Natsu yelled, Lisanna's anger once again flared as she heard Natsu refer to Lucy as his

"Where did you guys get this kind of money from" Lucy questioned and both Gray and Natsu turned to her

"Oh we had it saved up from all the missions we've done" Natsu and Gray replied before glaring at each other

"Yeah, why do you think we never worry about rent or food" Gray questioned and Lucy sweat dropped

Master watched in anger as Laxus kept quiet while Mira was trying to stop herself turning into her Satan Soul in order to beat some sense into Mystogan

"800,000 Jewel" Sting said cockily, smirking at Lucy, causing her to blush. Natsu and Gray watched in horror as neither of them said anything

"800,000 Jewels, going once, going twice" Master said slowly, silently pleading Laxus to bid. Laxus and Mystogan heard their guild master speaking in slow motion. They couldn't believe that Natsu and Gray were going to be out bid. The watched Sting throw a grin at Lucy and Laxus growled as Mystogan glared.

Suddenly both stood up, slamming their hands into their tables, stunning the guild into silence.

* * *

Wow, I hope that was worth the wait... probably wasn't. Oh well

Reviews are welcome even though I don't deserve them for making you wait for so long :((((((


End file.
